The Red Card
by Sesshy's Princess Kagome
Summary: Kagome is a not so rich girl attending a prestigious private high school. There she meets the Y4, the most handsome and popular group in school. Noboby EVER messes with them, so what'll happen when Kagome does? Pairings: SesshomaruXKagome, KogaXAyame.
1. How it all started

**Hey, Sesshy's Princess Kagome here!!! I'm finally writting a fanfic, something i've wanted to do for a long time. I'm sooo happy!!!!! But before getting on with the fic, i would like to give a shout-out to :**

**MangasFan a.k.a. Stelina Miko Kitsune,**

**Sexly Sango,**

**Sorena ( from IY Love, without you, i wouldn't have gotten the insiration for this fic) and to all of you that are reading right now.**

**in this fic, Rin is the same age as kagome and the others and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not brothers.**

**Now, on with the fic (finally, lol)**

* * *

The Red Card ( don't worry, this title has a meaning, you'll find out soon!)

Chapter 1 : How it all started

It was Monday morning, Kagome Higurashi was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about flower fields, waterfalls and oceans (A/N : I know, really drab… i couldn't think of anything else, lol) when her alarm clock started to ring.

' Ugh' Kagome thought, 'I have a feeling this will be a long week of school, as always…'

Kagome Higurashi was a 15 year old not-so-rich girl who was attending Shikon High, a prestigious private high school where only the richest and most famous families send their kids. Why is she going to that school if she is not-so-rich, you may ask? Her mom could only afford to send one of her children to private school. She would put all of her savings towards that child's education that child was Kagome…At school, she only had one friend: Rin Tomoeda, who was in the same financial spot as Kagome. They often felt rejected at Shikon High because everybody seemed to judge and be judged on their clothes, their accessories, their shoes, and well, everything that's material.

She remembered the talk she had with her mom when she got the news that she was going to Shikon High

Flashback 

"_Mom, I don't want to go to that snobby school… Why can't I go to public school like Sango does?"_

"_What are you saying, Kagome? Your grandfather and I work so hard for you to make friends like _them_. Do you want to bring shame into the family that badly?" Her mom snapped. _

_Kagome remained silent._

_End flashback_

'Only two more years…only two more years' She thought as she rubbed her temples.

Kagome got up, took a quick shower, got dressed in the Shikon High school uniform and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where her mom (A/N: If anybody know kagome's mom's name, please tell me) was putting her breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Sweetie" Said her mom, "I've got to head to work. Have a good day, Honey and don't worry if I'm home late, ok?" And with a kiss on her daughter's cheek, she was off.

Kagome finished her breakfast, brushed her teeth, took her school bag and headed out the door. She went down the shrine steps and began walking to school.

"Good morning Kagome!" greeted a cheerful girl who was running to catch up with her.

"Hi Rin" said Kagome with a smile.

When they finally got to school, there was a Limo, a Mercedes Benz and a Ferrari.

'As usual' thought Kagome 'some of the rich and famous parents dropping of their kids. Why do they always have to show off with their fancy cars?' She rolled her eyes and headed in the school.

-oOo-

There was a huge crowd gathered around the door of the classroom when the two girls approached it. Kagome and Rin peered in the doorway and saw Hiten, thin and as white as a ghost. He was frantically packing his books and his things in a box.

Before, Kagome remembered, Hiten was so happy and energetic, and he was one of the only students that was nice to Kagome. But a few weeks ago, he had started missing classes and was rarely seen at school anymore.

"What's going on?" Asked Kagome to a student next to her

"He's been red-tagged. He's only here to pick-up his stuff " whispered the girl, not even looking at Kagome.

Kagome could only watch. She knew how much power the Y4 and their parents had on the school and if she attempted anything, she would be in the same position that that poor guy was in right now.

When he was done, Hiten had his box securely in his hands and he shuffled his was out the door.

Then, every student went in the classroom and sat at their respective places. Kagome sat at her desk and listened to the conversations surrounding her:

" Poor guy, he didn't last a month. I wonder what he did too piss them off like that."

" He tried to defend his brother Manten and he insulted the Y4"

"Why didn't you talk to Hiten if you felt so bad for him?"

"NO WAY!!! I wouldn't live with myself if I was tagged!"

Kagome had had enough and just rested her head on her desk. Some girls then approached her and asked her if she wanted to go to the club that evening.

" Nah, I can't. I have to go to work tonight." replied Kagome

"Work? Who works? " Said another one

"People who need an allowance "

"An allowance? That's ridiculous!" said the first one, as the others started to laugh.

Frustrated, Kagome turned to leave the classroom when Rin shouted, "Where are you going, Kagome?"

"Restroom" She said over her shoulder as she was leaving.

-oOo-

After she had, um…finished her buisness, Kagome was heading back to class when a loud voice rang from the end of the hallway.

"What the hell did you just do?"

Kagome turned around to see the Y4. They were walking in the hallway, looking as egotistical as ever. Their leader, Kagome wasn't sure if he was their leader, repeated his last statement, even more enraged then before.

" I…I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean-" before the guy could finish, "Inuyasha" had kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't EVER do that again. Is that understood?" Shouted Inuyasha. Then he turned to his friends and said, "C'mon guys, let's go."

But one of them glanced down at the poor man lying on the floor and tried to help him up, lending him a hand.

" Sesshomaru, why do you always have to try to be the nice guy, it's going to ruin our reputation " said another member of the Y4.

"Shut up, Kouga" replied "Sesshomaru", in a monotone voice.

"Hey guys, Inuyasha's pissed and he's going to leave without us if we don't catch up with him, so please hurry your lazy asses."

" Ok, ok, Miroku…we're coming!" said "Kouga"

'The Y4 are certainly not to be messed with' decided Kagome as she was turning back to head to class.

-oOo-

"Wow Kagome, Y4 sound so cool!" squealed Sango

Kagome and Sango were in _The Cutie Cupcake_, where they worked part time. Since there were not a lot of clients that night, the girls had time to discuss their day of school.

"They're only sickos if you ask me! That Inuyasha person has to go to some anger management classes, he really needs it!"

"Why are they called Y4?" asked Sango

"Y4, it stands for Youkai four! I mean, talk about weird!!!"

"Maybe it's because they're as mysterious and as strong as a youkai. Who wouldn't want to be with them? "

"Me, for one. In my eyes, they're just a bunch of disgusting rich snobs."

' But that Sesshomaru, he wasn't that bad…he even tried to help that guy up.' Kagome thought as she said goodbye to Sango

She then left _The Cutie Cupcake _and when home, straight in bed; she had an hectic day, as usual.

* * *

**I hope this chappie was long enough, lol. **

**I know, some people are OOC … hope you like it anyway! **

**Just to say, it will be awhile before Sesshy and Kagome get together (I'm trying to make the story as long as possible) but it will happen, don't worry…**

**I'll try to update in a week, but I can't be sure (It took me so long to write and perfect this chappie, I'm so slow...)**

**Please review; I like receiving comments for readers constructive criticism is accepted, lol.**


	2. An unfortunate meeting and

Hey, Sesshy's Prncess Kagome here!!! Once again, i would like to give a big hand to Sorena (from IY Love) because without her, this fic wouldn't be possible. And also to Hana Yori Dango ( boys over flower)

**Also, a huge thanks to all those who reviewed !!**

**And finally, the disclamer : I don't own Inuyasha nor Hana Yori Dango!!!! (**

**There is a bit of violence and some bad language so…. Just to warn you! (well ok, one phrase..but I still have to warn you, lol)**

**With that said, on with the fic!!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 2 : An unfortunate meeting and the horrible consequence

The next day, Kagome and Rin walked to school in silence when Rin exclamed

" Don't you wish you were rich, Kagome?"

"What?" asked Kagome who was lost in her thoughts.

"I asked if you'd ever wished you were rich, like the others…"

"Well, who doesn't…" replied Kagome

"I just would like to be able to own all the great things that other people at school have…like yesterday, Kikyo showed me her new Gucci bag. It cost her $3000!!!"

"Rin, don't you realise that that's only an object? What really matters is stuff like health, family, friendship, love, happiness…don't you care about that?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I do, but…it's just not fair"

"I know, but just tell yourself that there's more to life than that and that someone's valuables are in their heart."

"That's so beautiful Kagome!"

"Thanks, I made that up myself"(A/N: seriously, my friend made that up, lol.)

When that discussion was over, they were already in the school and in front of their lockers, getting their books.

"C'mon Rin, we'll be late for class if you don't hurry up!" with that said, Kagome started running towards the staircase ahead.

"Kagome, wait for me!!!" Said Rin as she giggled and ran to catch up to her friend.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Rin's leg gave out and she went tumbling down the stairs.

" OH MY GOD!!!!! RIN? ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT?" Shouted Kagome as she ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down.

"Ow… my back" mumbled Rin as she tried to get up. But… Since when was the floor so soft? Seeing the expression on Kagome's face, let's just say that Rin judged that it was bad.

Looking down, Rin realised that she was sitting on Inuyasha; with her foot in his face. (A/N: I should stop it here, but I'm too nice for that, lol) The other members of Y4 were just standing there, wide eyed.

Rin heart stopped beating, Kagome was sure of it. Inuyasha looked pissed…really pissed! He got up off the floor and dusted off his pants.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"Of course I'm NOT ok!" he snapped back.

With Kagome's help, Rin got herself off the floor.

"I'm really sorry… I really am… I didn't mean-"

Inuyasha interrupted her "You've got some nerve, Bitch! I can't believe there are people like you at this school!

"it…it wasn't on purpose…."

Then, Inuyasha came up to her and slapped her. HE SLAPPED RIN! 'How dare he!' thought Kagome. She came up to him.

"Hey, lay off! She already apologized to you so leave!"

Unknown to them both, a crown was gathered around the two.

"You make me sick!" shouted Kagome as she led Rin to the nearest washroom to clean herself up.

-oOo-

The next morning, Kagome found herself walking to school alone. She also heard people whisper behind her back, saying things like " How could she say that to Inuyasha?", "Don't make eye contact" or " It's her! Look!" She just shrugged it off and headed to her locker. When she opened the metal door, she saw it. "It" was hanging from her locker, just swinging back and forth, and back again.

'This can't be true' she thought ' I'm having a nightmare, that's right. I'll just wake up in my bed and realize it was all just a bed dream'

(A/N: again, I should stop it here, but I think you would hate for it, lol. I'm sure you guessed what's in her locker by now. If you didn't, that means you don't know what you're reading, lol)

In her locker was a red card.

Kagome heard a gasp behind her and she quickly spun around to see Rin crying, surprised at what she saw.

"I'm so sorry Kagome" she said between sobs. And she quickly turned around and fled the scene.

Then, Kagome heard someone laughing. She didn't even have to turn her head around to know who owned that voice. Yet she did and saw the Y4 leaning against some lockers, arms crossed, smirking and looking as arrogant as ever.

Miroku laughed, " I wonder how long this one will last? I say… a week."

"I think she'll last three days" said Inuyasha.

"I agree," said Kouga (A/N: I know, Kouga agreeing with Inuyasha, lol)

"What do you think Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku

"Who cares?"

Kagome was disappointed. Ok, she didn't expect him to save her like a night in shining armour, but …he could've said something!

Suddenly, Kagome took the red card that was pinned to her locker and walked up to Inuyasha. 'What the heck am I doing?'

She let it drop to the floor, stepped on it and said " This. Means. War."

Then, she turned and left the scene. 'I shouldn't have done that' Kagome repeated to herself as she was leaving. She heard a faint "Don't think we'll hold back because you're a woman!" That came from Inuyasha, of course.

-oOo-

Once she had left, Kouga said, " Is that a challenge? Interesting…our first challenge, as a matter of fact!"

"Let's show her what we can do!" said Miroku

"Now, she's in for it!" said Inuyasha with a smirk

* * *

**Ok, ok I think I'll take a break now. I hope you like it!!!!**

**And thanks to the reviewers! I'll reply to them right now:**

**Rinuka: Thanks! I hope this chappie is as good as the previous one! **

**MoriahLeigh: Well actually, I don't know, lol. I think they should be youkai but I'm not sure, lol. And I think it's possible to be a fanfiction addict, considering that I'm one, lol.**

**Sou-chanxoverxsesshomaru: Thanks! **

**A Lovely PaperDoll: Thanks! I hope you like this chappie!**

**EternalMeow: Yes, boys over flowers, lol (I forgot to mention it, lol)**

**Akikazu: Well I sent you an email, lol. :)**

**Serenitygirl13: I sent you an email too. :)**

**xKillingPerfection: Yea I forgot to mention it, lol)**

**Mangadreams: I know! I forgot my disclaimers… Sadly, I don't own any anime, lol**

**X.xMeiko-samax.X: Thanks!**

**Punk Dog Demoness: thanks for kagome's mom's name! I knew it started with an "A" but I couldn't remember, lol!**

**NekoAmi30: Thanks, I like tong reviews!**

**Disella: I sent you an email to answer your question :)**

**Happy New Year to everyone!!!**


	3. Abuse

**Hi!!!!!!! Did you miss me? Hope you did because here's more of "The Red Card" !!! Ok as usual, I have to say thanks to:**

**Sorena (from IY Love),**

**Rumiko Takahashi for inventing Inuyasha,**

**Kamio Yoko for inventing the Boys over flowers series,**

**And all of you people that are reading right now!! I'm so happy!**

**Disclaimers: Me-no-own- Inuyasha-and-me-no-own-Hana-Yori-Dango!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 3: Abuse

That morning, everybody was standing away from her, watching silently as she walked in the hallways.

'God, it's not like if I was an alien or something…' she thought.

When Kagome walked in her class, she noticed that all the students were talking about her. So, she stood and listened.

"Kagome's been red-tagged and she's late for class… I think she realized her life is so over!!" said one girl

"I bet that her life will be so bad that she'll kill herself and we'll find her body in a river the following week" exclaimed another guy

"Or maybe she'll have a breakdown and go to a psychiatric institute" said another girl

"Well that's what you get for messing with the Y4" said someone else.

Kagome had heard enough of this nonsense so she made herself known.

"Hey! I will not let those idiots get to me because they're no better than me! I'M HERE AND I'M NOT LEAVING, OK?!?!"

"That's what you say now, but later, it'll be a different story…" said the first girl with a smirk.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. As she turned to leave the classroom, she heard a cracking sound and felt something oozy in her hair. Somebody had thrown an egg at her head!!! Kagome had quickly turned around and she was really, really mad.

"Look at her face!" shouted a guy

"This is so not a place for a commoner like you. Haven't you gotten a clue?" said a girl

"You don't belong here. You're so below us!" said a girl next to her.

"Hurry up and leave if you know what's good for you!" exclaimed another guy.

While all the student were laughing at her, Kagome glanced at Rin who rapidly hid behind her book.

Just then, the teacher walked in the door.

"My, my! Kagome, you can't be in class like this. What are you waiting for? Go wash up." All the teachers were in fear of the Y4. Kouga's parents were head of the school district, after all.

"And stay out!" whispered another girl.

"Cagalli, how many time do I have to tell you? Don't talk in class!"

Difficultly holding back a sob, Kagome thought ' I can't cry in front of them. It would only please them if I do. I won't cry in front of them.' Then, she dashed out of her class and she headed to the emergency staircase that led her to a balcony. 'Thank goodness, here I could finally think strait '.

She burst into tears and shouted, " I hate them all!"

"Damn them all…"she said between sobs, her head in her hands.

"There's something in your hair" said a deep voice.

"Wha-? Who is it?" Kagome said as she spun around and stared at none other than Sesshomaru.

"Is that some kind of hair treatment?" he asked

"Of course not!" she shouted. "This is all your fault, you're all to blame this!"

"So, I guess you're the girl who comes here and screams."

"How d'you-?" It's true, ever since she was at Shikon high, she used to come up here and scream; to let all of her frustrations out.

He chuckled, and then smirked. Kagome just couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His amber eyes, his long silver hair and his soothing voice, he was really handsome. And she couldn't believe she was talking him! How she wished this moment could last forever…She really wanted to know more about this mysterious person. When he smirked, she felt so…. happy.

"You know, it would be better if you left this school right away, before it gets worse." He said, monotone.

"If I could do that, than all my suffering would end…but I can't. I'm being forced to come here by- "

"I don't care about other people's problems."

"Um…I guess I have to go, um... wash up, that's it…take this egg out of my hair." Said Kagome, confused by Sesshomaru's reply.

'How could I have thought he was different? No wonder he's part of the Y4…'

-oOo-

That night, the Y4, well almost all of them, got together at a nightclub.

" Hey, guys! Where's Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku, who had just arrived.

"I tried calling him today and guess what? He's sleeping… That guy needs like 14 hours of sleep a day!" answered Inuyasha.

"God, I'm getting tired of these nightclubs, it's always the same thing! Isn't there anything interesting these days? Said Koga.

"Well, there is that Kagome girl… she's a weird one, but feisty too." Said Miroku

"If you look close enough, she's kinda cute"

"She's a bitch and ugly scum if you ask me…(A/N: I know, really harsh, I felt bad writing that… but I had to…) anyway, that girl will be forced to leave when I'm done with her. My next move is all set up."

-oOo-

The following day…

'Gosh, why did they have to take my shoes?'(A/N: weird, I know, lol)

Today, some students had hid Kagome's shoes from her…

'I should just go home, I wouldn't be allowed in class without any shoes.'

As she was taking her school bag, she heard a loud crash behind her.

"What the-?"

Kagome saw some guy crawl out from the classroom vents. To her, he looked like a total weirdo.

"I got your letter" he said with a smirk.

"What letter?" asked Kagome, more and more terrified.

"Stop denying it. The one you left in my locker, of course. Ever since you got red-tagged, you said that you had no friends and that if I would talk to you, you would do anything in return…" The guy responded.

"I didn't put any letter in your locker!" Now, Kagome was really freaked out.

Kagome heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw three more guys in the doorway.

'Damn it! This was a set up!' she thought.

The four weirdoes were coming closer to her. Kagome didn't know what to do.

"You've played around before right?" said the third guy with a smirk.

Kagome was so angry that she punched the third guy hard across the face.

"You bitch!" he shouted

"Get her!" said the fourth guy

'Oh no!' thought Kagome as she ran out of the classroom.

'This can't be real; this has to be a nightmare. Why the hell is this happening to me!'

Kagome almost tripped in the hallway. I mean, c'mon; how easy is it to run for your dear life in a hallway on a slippery floor in socks?

She could feel the guys getting closer, and closer, and closer. When she finally fell.

As soon as that happened, they were all on her. They were holding her down and Kagome tried to stop them by kicking and screaming, but it was no use… four against one is a very unfair advantage.

"GET OFF OF ME! I SAID GET AWAY YOU CREEPS!" shouted Kagome.

"What are you four doing?" said a deep voice.

The four all looked up at the man. Kagome saw him from the side of her eye. No mistake, it was Sesshomaru.

'Thank goodness' she thought. But then she remembered

"I don't care about other people's problems." He had said. 

She shut her eyes tightly. 'I'm done for…'

" Inuyasha told us to do this" said the second guy.

Her eyes widened 'That bastard!' thought Kagome ' I should've know Inuyasha was behind all this!'

"Get off of her." Said Sesshomaru, no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"But-" said the fourth guy, but was soon interrupted by Sesshomaru.

" I said let her go"

The four morons had quickly ran away.

"Thanks…" said Kagome shyly.

"I just don't like this sort of thing…" said Sesshomaru over his shoulder as he was leaving.

'What did I get myself into…' Thought Kagome as she got up from the floor, shedding a few tears.

* * *

**Ok. I think I'll stop it here. So what did you think? I know, it was a bit extreme: the abuse and everything…if some of you didn't figure out what those people wanted to do to her, well you'll find out in the next chappie…**

**Gosh, I didn't know this fic would be so popular! 31 reviews, if I'm not mistaken. For two chappies, that's a lot! I'm really surprised but honoured that you like it so much. **

**Now, for the reviews from chappie 2:**

**Raspberrysorbet: lol, that's funny. But sadly, Inuyasha won't die. **

**EternalMeow: Well, when I decided who would be which character, I also wanted to respect their attitude in the Inuyasha series. Inuyasha is more… verbal and physical and Sesshomaru doesn't really talk, lol. That's why I decided to Inuyasha the leader. Or else, I would have made Sesshy the leader if I didn't mind to add more OOC than there already is…. But worry not, Sesshy and Kags are still gonna get together.**

**Serenitygirl13: Well I sent you one…. And I tried sending you one again. Hope you got it!**

**Disella: Hope you got the email I sent you again, lol. Hope you liked this chappie.**

**sessysgurlapril13: Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!**

**KawaiiYamato: Oh yes I will, lol. But there will only be two girls, not three, like in Boys over Flowers.**

**Punk Dog Demoness: Yes they will, but… let's just say it'll be a rough match, lol.**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thank you. This is too much!!!**

**MoriahLeigh: Thank you so much!! And your name is now appearing again, lol.**

**Kawaii Berry: Thanks a lot. Wow! I can't believe I'm getting this much reviews!**

**Bankotsus' chick: Hope you like this chappie as much as you liked the other one!**

**A Lovely PaperDoll: Well… I hope you understood better what being red-tagged means… if you don't say so in you review and I'll explain it to you in the end of the next chappie.**

**inu runner: Thanks!**

**BlueAutumn89: Well, I think I sent you an email on that one… but if you didn't receive it, say so in your next review and I'll try sending you an other one.**

**MewMewKage: well… Thanks, lol. Hope you like this chappie as much as you liked this one.**

**snow cat demon: I wonder what you would do if I didn't update, lol. Hope you like this chappie!**

**Ouf!!!! My fingers hurt, lol. I'll get started right now on the next chappie!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	4. Abduction

**Hey everybody!!! **

**My fic is getting so many reviews! I am really blown away!!!! Thanks to all of you who took the time to review , it really warms my heart to know how much you all appreciate this fic ( teary eyes, lol) **

**Thanks to : Sorena ( from IY Love), Kamio Yoko for inventing Boys over flowers, Rumiko Takahashi for inventing Inuyasha, and all of you that are reading!!!**

**Disclaimer : i don't own any animes… sadly…**

**I know Sesshy is really OOC (out of character)

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 4 : Abduction (A/N: ok, I skipped Kagome's weekend, lol. )

The next day…. (A/N : geez, I'm getting tired of saying that… does anyone know how to say the next day without sayin 'the following day'? what do you want, I need variaty in my life! lol)

Kagome spotted the source of her anger walking in the hallway, that morning. She quickly caught up to him and hit him in the groin with her knee.(A/N : I don't know if there's a verb for that…I just didn't know how to say it, lol) Inuyasha was instantly crouching on the floor, his hands between his legs.

"You know what happend to me yesterday? Four guys almost RAPED ME AND THEY SAID THAT YOU TOLD THEM TO DO IT!!!! " Said, well shouted Kagome

" What rape, you bitch!?!?!?! I told them to SCARE YOU!!! " He replied

"Well apparently, they didn't really understand orders. They must be really dumb; which is logical because you can only take advantage of dumb people"

"Maybe if you were raped you would've left. Now THAT would've been a good thing."

"Well, they didn't! They were stopped!" Said Kagome, with a smirk.

"By who?" asked Inuyasha angrily

"Now that shall be for you to find out, my friend" responded Kagome with a smile as she left the scene.

'Wow! That felt great! I'll probably pay for it later, but it'll be worth it! Give back what you get, that's my motto!' thought Kagome, happily.

-oOo-

'I have to thank Sesshomaru properly for what he did yesterday' Thought Kagome as she was leaving the balcony, 'But he didn't come to the balcony today… I wonder what he's up to?'

At that moment, she heard a soft melody playing. Kagome followed the sound and ended up in front of the music class ' Well Duh!' she thought to herself. The door was wide open so she peeked inside only to find Sesshomaru. He was playing the piano!

She waited until he had finished his beautiful song and then knocked on the doorframe.

"Come in." replied his monotone voice.

" I didn't know you played piano! Wow! That was SO beautiful! I don't think I could ever play like that!" exclaimed Kagome

"You play too?" asked Sesshomaru, intrigued.

She nodded "I thought myself when I was younger, but…I stopped." She said sadly. " Anyways, that's not why I came here. I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. If you hadn't been there, I don't know how I would've ended up…I don't even want to think about it!"

" Like I said, I just dislike that sort of thing."

"Just curious, why do you even hang out with those three if you don't like what they do?"

"Well, we've known each other since we were kids. I guess that's why I stay with them."

"Oh…" said Kagome " Anyways, I have to leave. Bye"

-oOo-

'It's true, today is Monday. Sesshomaru always goes to the music room on Mondays.' Thought Koga.' I have to ask him if he's gong out with us tonight. Inuyasha can't, he said he would take care of business… And it would be boring with only Miroku and I…'

He finally got to the music room when he heard Sesshomaru talking with… The Higurashi girl? ' This should be interesting' He thought.

" _I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. If you hadn't been there, I don't know how I would've ended up…_ _I don't even want to think about it!"_

" _Like I said, I just dislike that sort of thing."_

'So it was Sesshomaru who stopped those guys! Uh oh; I don't think Inuyasha will like this!' He said as he went to try and find Miroku. ' Maybe he'll know what to do about this…'

-oOo-

The following day…

"She's coming our way" whispered a girl to her friend.

"Hi Kagome!" the two girls greeted.

"Um…Good morning?" she replied, confused.

That morning, Kagome received many 'hellos'. This was even more frustrating then the abuse she was receiving! Then, she heard a group of students talking.

"Did you talk to her too?"

"Yeah! It's such a thrill to speak to Kagome without the Y4 finding out!"

'What am I? Some game?' she thought.

"Still, she's amazing! She is the only person who ever stood up to them!"

"Yeah! I know I would never have the courage to do that."

'Well… maybe it isn't such a bad thing….' She thought with a smile.

-oOo-

That afternoon, as Kagome was leaving Shikon high, a black limousine pulled up next to her. Two men in black suits got out of the limo and each grabbed one of her arms. The window in the back seat rolled down and she saw Inuyasha, smirking.

'That idiot! What has he got planned for me this time?'

Then, one of the two men got a handkerchief and put it over Kagome's mouth.

'What is this stuff? Stay awake Kagome…Don't fall asleep… Please stay…' She thought as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**ok! I'll stop it here . ( I know, it's a bit short, but it's because I have alot of A/N to post up…)**

**This is for all the cliffies I have ever gotten ! Now, you know how I feel, lol.**

**For the people who watch BOF, you know what will happen, but please don't spoil it. Ands for those who don't, just to say it less worse than it looks, lol.**

**A little note thing: People don't know what red-tagged means so I'll explain it. It sort of means that your someone that Y4 hates and now, everybody else hate you too, lol. They try to make your life miserable so you leave the school.**

**Another little note thing: Ok… this fic is supposed to be a sesshkag and I want to keep it that way, but I'm sort of in a tight spot: it would be better in my fic if it was inukag first (just a bit) then sesshkag. I don't know if it's ok with all of you, so that's why I'm offering this idea. It would be easier for me but if you don't want, then tell me in a review. I'll count the votes (lol sounds like American idol or something) and tell you in the next chappie. **

**I'm still stunned at the number of reviews I've gotten!!!! I feel like jumping around, lol. (I'm such a kid, lol) Now, for the people who reviewed:**

**Punk Dog Demoness: as I said before, it will cool down now.**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: Lol, I get the point. Thanks!**

**MoriahLeigh: Thanks; you're just too nice…. And you really did that! I think I'll try that too! **

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thanks! Hope you like this chappie too!**

**KawaiiYamato: I know!!! Inuyasha and Tsukasa are really alike. But that's the point, lol. So I'm glad you told me, lol.**

**EternalMeow: I think it might end up like that… but Kagome will end up with Sesshomaru at the end. She might be with Inuyasha at first ( I don't know yet, that's why I'm asking all of you)**

**Sesshy's Sweetheart: I explained it earlier, lol. Look up and you'll see. Hope it helps!**

**Unigu3s0u7: I think I'll start watching Meteor garden. I've heard good thing about it…anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Better Than U: Yeah…. I think I mentioned the OOCness in chappie 1… Anyways, I'm saying it again: People in this fic might be OOC! (lol)**

**BlueAutunm89: Geez. I'm quitting the email thing! I'm sending emails to reviewers and nobody receives them… But on my computer it says: email sent; and things like that, lol. **

**addicted2reviews: Thanks!**

**A Lovely PaperDoll: Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!**

**Sesshomaru-lover365: Thank you… gosh, everybody's really nice!**

**Disella: Geez. I'm quitting the email thing! I'm sending emails to reviewers and nobody receives them… But on my computer it says: email sent; and things like that, lol. But thanks for the review anyways!**

**Now that's the longest author's note I've ever had to write… and this is my fourth chappie!!! Anyways, please answer my question in a review. Thanks!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	5. The Rumor

**Hello!!! Sesshy's princess Kagome here! **

**I forgot to mention (lol it happends to me often) that the Y4 don't wear the school uniform… I know, why am I mentionning it? Well… you'll find out. **

**Thanks to : Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena and all of you that are reading**

**Note : I know some characters are OOC (out of character)

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 5 : The rumor

When she woke up, Kagome was seated on a chair, in front of a mirror.She quickly got up and looked at herself;

'Wow! I look great!' Kagome thought, wide eyed.

She was wearing a black knee-length dress, high heel shoes and had on a diamond necklace, bracelet, ring and earrings.Her hair was also styled and she was wearring make-up. She looked closer in the mirror ands could see Inuyasha, sitting on a chair on her left, smirking. Kagome turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing here? What are you planning?"

"Take it back." He simply said

"What?"

"Your declared war, take it back." He responded.

"No way in hell!"

"100 million dollars" (A/N: sorry, I don't count my money in yen or in whatever it is, lol)

"What are you talking about?"

"The amount of money that was spent on you" he replied calmly

" 100 MILLION !?!"

" 10 million for the hair, the make-up and the nails; 20 million for the dress; and with all the jewellery you're wearing, it comes to 100 million dollars." He replied with a chuckle

"Are you doing this so that you can drag me into debt?" She asked sceptically

"C'mon, don't insult me…"

"Then why?" asked Kagome

" I'll give you as much as you want-" he was immediately interrupted

"Do you honestly think that I want all of this stuff?"

"Then what were you admiring before?"

"You did all this…. You spent 100 million dollars on me just so I would take back what I said? That's ridiculous!" She got closer to him, "If you think that money could buy me, you're dead wrong! Don't you dare mistake me for the other girls! I'm leaving!" she said angrily as she stormed off.

Inuyasha was left stunned by her words.

-oOo-

'Now, where the heck is my uniform?' she thought as she opened a door to her right and walked into the room. It looked like a living room. There was a fireplace, a mahogany coffee table and a red couch.

'Wow...It's beautiful…' she thought before she snapped back to reality 'No, Kagome! This is not the time to stare and gawk!'

She opened another door and saw humongous chandeliers and long tables.

'What are we, in Harry Potter?'

She opened another door and was near stairs.

'Oh good! Now, to find my uniform…'

She went down the stairs and two men in black suits took her to a bathroom. On a counter lay her uniform.

'Oh great!' she thought with a smile.

As soon as she was done dressing, the two bodyguards each grabbed one of her arms and "lead her" to the front door.

As she left the place, she looked back at the mansion behind her.

'What did I get myself into?'

-oOo-

The next morning….

Kagome had never been so humiliated in her whole entire life! She couldn't believe that people were now thinking this about her. All because of what was written in the blackboard this morning.

Flashback 

_She was walking in the hallways when she heard people saying that they would die if 'that' were written about them. Some others were laughing. She pushed the crowd aside to find a blackboard on which was written:_ Kagome Higurashi is a whore. She had 5 abortions. _Kagome was speechless, to say the least!_

End Flashback 

She rapidly ran to the emergency staircase, which led to the balcony.

"How could I have had 5 abortions? I'm still a virgin, you morons!" screamed Kagome in pure anger and humiliation.

She quickly turned around ' I hope nobody heard me…'She then sat on the floor, her back against the wall and cried.

"So, you're a virgin?" said Sesshomaru with a smile. 'He smiled' thought Kagome, 'Why am I blushing? I hope Sesshomaru doesn't notice…' but then she snapped back to reality. He had heard her!

She looked down. " I don't need you to laugh at me too…"

Out of the blue, he asked, " Do you know the time difference between Japan and France?" while reading a magazine. Kagome cautiously peeked inside to see what he was looking at. There was a picture of a very beautiful woman;_ Kagura Soyo, 19 years old, is a model that studied in France and is coming back to Japan_ could be red under her picture.

"Um… I'm not sure, but… I think it's eight hours…."

"Thanks"

"No problem..." she replied, confused.

-oOo-

When she got back inside, she heard people cheering for the Y4.

'What's going on this time?' she thought exasperated.

Kagome ran to the cafeteria and what she saw left her terrified. Students were all in a circle and in the middle, the was Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga and…Rin? Rin was in the ground, crying. Inuyasha was standing up, smirking (as usual), and Miroku and Koga were just watching.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. A student stepped forward and poured a whole bucket of water on Rin's head. Then, people threw things at her; like eggs, vegetables, and cans.

Kagome had seen enough. She ran quickly to Rin's side and kneeled beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked Rin softly.

"Kagome…" replied Rin between sobs

Kagome got up and faced Inuyasha.

"Your target is me! Rin has nothing to do with this, so leave her out of it!"

After that, everything happened really fast. A student told Kagome to go to hell and threw a bottle of Soy sauce at her. She quickly caught it and threw it at Inuyasha, calling him a bastard. Kagome doesn't really have good aim so, instead of it landing on Inuyasha's head like it should've (lol), it landed on the floor. The bottle shattered and the content splattered on the floor… and a little landed on Inuyasha's white shoe.

Everyone was silent. Miroku and Koga were shocked. Then, the students started to throw their things (eggs, vegetables, cans…) at Kagome. All of a sudden, Inuyasha shouted

"STOP!"

Inuyasha began walking towards Kagome. He stopped at about an arms-length of her then slid his right foot (which had the Soy sauce on it) forward.

"Lick it." He simply said.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Lick it; and I'll end the game" he responded calmly.

The crowd began chanting, " Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!" over and over again. Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't want to make herself look inferior to Inuyasha but she wanted to end this so badly. She looked down at Rin who was still crying and sent a glare at Inuyasha. Then, she slowly kneeled in front of him.

When she was lowering her head to lick Inuyasha's foot, she heard footsteps but paid no attention to it.

"You were wrong", said a deep monotone voice.

The crowd separated and Kagome could see Sesshomaru leaning against a wall. Kagome slowly lifted her head up.

"The time difference." He then walked towards her kneeling form. (A/N: WTF?)

"It's seven hours (A/N: ok, I don't really know if it's seven hours, I'm just making it up)

"I'm sorry." She said shyly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Game over" said Inuyasha before leaving. Miroku and Koga followed him. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He was smirking. He then left; and so did the crowd.

Kagome was left kneeling beside Rin, who was sobbing. She patted Rin's back and sent her a sympathetic smile.

-oOo-

'I totally forgot!' Thought Kagome the next morning. I have to go erase that…that shit from the blackboard before anybody else sees it!'

When she got to the classroom, she saw Kikyo and Yura. The board had been erased.

"Oh Kagome! You're finally here!" exclaimed Kikyo. "We erased that horrible message that was written on the board"

"We're so sorry about what happened to you yesterday! You know, what was written on the blackboard and what Inuyasha tried to get you to do…" said Yura.

"I know I would NEVER survive if that was written about me! Honestly, I don't know how you do it! So, we erased that horrible message that was there."

" Added Kikyo

"Anyways, enough chit-chat" Said Yura. "Did you hear about the model Kagura Soyo who is coming back to Japan?"

"Yeah." Said Kagome

"Well, we're invited to tonight's 'Welcome back party' and we could invite anybody we want! So, do you want to come?" asked Kikyo

"Will the Y4 be there?"

"Of course!" said Yura " So that means Sesshomaru will be there"

"And it's a jean-type party. You don't have to dress-up, it's a casual-type thing!" pitched-in Kikyo.

"Well…. Sure, if you guys don't mind…"

"No! Not at all! It will be our pleasure! And no gift is needed, isn't that great?" said Yura.

"Anyway, here's the address," Said kikyo as she handed Kagome a piece of paper. " Now don't be late!"

"See you at the party!" said Yura as she and Kikyo were leaving

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this!**

**Well I don't think anybody reads my authors note because I asked you guys a question and only 2 or 3 people answered…. **

**I REPEAT THE QUESTION!!!!!!!!!! This fic is supposed to be a sesshkag and I want to keep it that way, but I'm sort of in a tight spot: it would be better in my fic if it was inukag first (just a bit) then sesshkag. I don't know if it's ok with all of you, so that's why I'm offering this idea. It would be easier for me but if you don't want, then tell me in a review. **

**PLEASE ANSWER!!!!!**

**Mate-of-Sesshy: No, I don't have any Naruto fanfics…**

**magadreams: Thanks a lot!**

**inu runner: Hope you like this chappie too!**

**A Lovely PaperDoll: loll; hope you liked reading this chappie!**

**Sou-chanxoverxSesshomaru: I know, loll.**

**priestessofsorrow: Thank you!! Hope you enjoyed this chappie too!**

**attiana: lol, thank for the opinion… I wish I had other answers though… and hope the length of this chappie is satisfying.**

**Yue Hime: Well I think I answered your question, lol. **

**AquaCrystalQT: hope this is long enough, lol.**

**cutee2054: I don't know if Shippo will be in the fic…and I'm really sorry, I don't know who you're talking about….**

**raspberrysorbet: Let me try too! raspberrysorbet passes squishy hammer to Sesshy's Princess Kagome**

**BlueAutumn89: thanks!**

**4BDNdesires: loll, you're funny! I know, Inu is a bit…over the top, lol.**

**EternalMeow: thanks for the vote! Now if I could get the other people to read my A/N and do the same, lol.**

**My Glistening Garnet: yeah! You got it right, lol. But there will be differences between that fic and mine… and sorry, I don't know the web site a single spark…**

**Nitchu Mikata: Thank you! Bows to clapping audience**

**MoriahLeigh: Yeah, the fic would be sesshkag, but with a little Inukag first… thanks for the response! And for my shoeless slide, don't worry; I'll make sure there's no lockers, people or doors in the way, lol.**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Wow, you're all too kind!!!!**

**Punk Dog Demoness: I don't think so, lol.**

**elias-peralta-luva: well, this is a sesshkag. But I'm asking the question if it should be an inukag first…(as you saw before the responses to the reviews…I hope) please answer**

**nekoAmi30: BOF stands for boys over flowers; it's a manga, a Japanese drama and the storyline for this fic.**

**sesshomaru-lover365: Hope you like this chappie!**

**Disella: OOC means out of character (I wrote for you before I started the chappie)**


	6. The Party

**Hey! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! **

**I want to thank : Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi, Sorena and all of you people who are reading right now!!!!!**

**Disclaimers : I don't own any animes!**

**Warning : Alot of OOCness in this fic, lol. And i'm trying not to bash Kikyo or Yura too much but frankly… I HATE KIKYO AND YURA!!!( no offense to Kikyo and Yura lovers, lol)

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 6 : The Party

That night, at the airport…

Inuyasha was sitting two seats away from Sesshomaru in the airport. (A/N: you know, where you wait for people to get off the plains…. Anyway, lol) Miroku and Koga ad just arrived.

"Why are you two sitting so far from each other?" asked Koga.

"Yeah; Sesshomaru, you should be happy; Kagura's coming back. You should smile more" added Miroku.

"Shut up" replied Sesshomaru

When they finally saw her, the Y4 got up to greet the model. She sent them a warm smile as she was walking towards them.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed happily.

"Kagura! I missed you so much!" Said Sesshomaru as he approached her and immediately hugged her. She then kissed him on both cheeks (A/N: She was in France and that's how they greet each other, lol)

"It's been so long! You've grown quite handsome since the last time I saw you." Said Kagura with a smile.

Sesshomaru smiled. As he went to hug her, Kagura quickly turned around and went to greet Koga.

"Welcome back" he said as Kagura kissed him on each cheek.

"It's good to be back!" she responded. Kagura then greeted Miroku.

"Kagura!" exclaimed Miroku as she hugged him (A/N: Miroku knew better than to grope Kagura. Either Kagura or Sesshomaru would kill him.)

"I'm finally home!" she replied happily.

"How are you? He asked.

"Great, you?" she responded.

"Awesome!"

Kagura finally headed towards Inuyasha.

"Long time no see!" said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"I know! How've you been?"

"Great, of course" he said.

With a smile, she kissed him on both cheeks.

"It looks like there's been a change," said Kagura with a questioning look in her eyes. "What happened"? She asked

"Nothing, but you've become even more beautiful that before." Said Koga

"There must have been a lot of French men after you" added Miroku.

"You could say that," replied Kagura with a sigh. "How about you Sesshomaru? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not" he said

"Well that's not good! You need to fall in love and be happy!"

He remained silent after that.

-oOo-

At the _Cutie Cupcake_…

"So he spent 100 million dollars on you!" said Sango, stunned.

"Yeah, just because he wanted me to take back what I said about declaring war!"

"Then he wanted you to lick his shoe! That idiot!"

"I know! All of this is his fault!"

"And two girls you thought hated you don't really hate you and invited you to a party?" asked Sango sceptically.

"Yes, but not just any party; Kagura Soyo's welcome home party!"

"Oh my god! Kagome, you're so lucky! I wish I would go to your school…"

"Oh no you don't! It's so horrible!"

" At least you have your Prince charming there to help you" Said Sango with a giggle.

"No…he's just always there at the right time, that's all…" replied Kagome.

"Always? I don't think it's a coincidence if you ask me…"

"Maybe…" said Kagome, dreamily…

-oOo-

' Ok… I think I'm at the right place…' Thought Kagome

She was wearing black high-heeled boots under dark blue jeans; and a black frilled top. Kagome was in front of huge gates. She pushed them open and entered the Soyo property. There was a tail that led to the front of the Soyo mansion. On the sides, there were bushes had lights in them, making them light up in the night. She heard classical music playing. (A/N: I know, WTF?)

'So pretty…'

Kagome opened the door to the dining hall and she saw. That. All. The. Women. Were. Wearing. Dresses!

She still went in, of course; but she really felt…awkward. People were staring at her, giving her weird looks and laughing. Kagome kept her head down. Kikyo and Yura saw her. Kikyo was wearing a blood-red dress and Yura was wearing a black one.

"Kagome! Aren't you a bit late?" said Yura

"What happened to your clothes?" asked Kikyo

"You have to dress for the occasion, you know. After all, this IS Kagura Soyo's 'welcome back' party." Added Yura

"But you said that…it was a casual-type thing"

" Dear, that was a joke" responded Kikyo "Oh well, let's not worry about our clothing; let's just enjoy ourselves!"

"The Y4!" somebody shouted.

After that was said, everybody had separated, leaving a wide trail for the Y4 to walk in. Some girls squealed, saying things like: they're so hot; it's so cool; so handsome… Kagome was just standing in the crowd, her head lowered.

She headed outside, in the back yard, and sat at one of the tables surrounding the pool. A man approached her.

"Do you know Miss Soyo?" he asked.

"Well, I've seen her in magazines, but some girls I know invited me here…"

"Cool. I like you. You're…different." He said then smiled.

"Oh she's different alright!" said a voice.

"She's very popular at our school" said another one." as a dirty whore"

"I heard she had five abortions," added the first voice.

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo and Yura. They then started to laugh.

"Oh…" said the man; and then left.

Kagome got up from her chair.

"It was you two who wrote it, wasn't it!"

"What are you talking about" asked Kikyo " That's not nice! Trying to accuse us; your friends!"

"Scum!" they both said.

"Who are you to call scum?" Said Kagome as she got closer to the duo "What did I ever do to you guys?"

"You're really annoying! Flirting with Sesshomaru like that" Replied Yura.

"And Inuyasha too" Added Kikyo.

"We're the girls for them. Face it; you're below us Kagome. Why do you even come to Shikon High? You're not rich so pack your crap and leave!" exclaimed Yura

"You should mind your own business!" said Kagome angrily

"Go. Home." Stated Kikyo calmly, taking a step towards Kagome.

"You wouldn't want to be laughed at by your beloved Sesshomaru…" said Yura

"Sesshomaru doesn't even care about you" added Kikyo.

"Because Sesshomaru has…" they said together but they didn't finish their sentence because people started screaming and gathering around the pool.

On the pool, there was a path (A/N: sort of like a bridge but you can see through it) leading from one side to the other. And on that path, walked a proud Sesshomaru with a glamorous and smiling Kagura on his arm. He was wearing a white tux while she, on the other hand, was wearing a black silk dress that fit her like a glove.

Kagome just stood by the side of the pool, watching the couple walk passed her.

"Understand?" said Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru already has a girlfriend named Kagura Soyo" completed Yura

"If you understand, then leave!" said Kikyo as she poured her glass of Champagne on Kagome's head. " Oops! I'm SO sorry! My hand just slipped!" said Kikyo as she started laughing.

"Oh, don't get angry; this IS Kagura's party after all" added Yura as she poured her glass onto Kagome's head as well.

"C'mon! Hurry home or you'll catch a cold!" said Kikyo with a glare "Get your shit and leave!"

So many emotions were stirring inside of Kagome right now…She didn't know what to feel; she never felt so many different emotions at a time! Betrayal, confusion, anger, sadness, embarrassment, and the list keeps going on and on…

"You look a bit wet" said the suave monotone voice that Kagome recognized. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Do you have a handkerchief? He asked.

"No…I don't" replied Kagome shyly.

" Poor Kagome doesn't even have the money to buy herself a handkerchief! How sad!" Said Yura sarcastically.

Sesshomaru pulled out a white handkerchief from his left pocket. He then sent a glare at Yura and Kikyo.

"Um…thank you…" said Kagome while looking down.

By then, everybody was watching the scene silently.

"What's everybody looking at?" asked Kagura curiously walking towards the group.

"Kagura! It's been so long!" exclaimed Yura

"Welcome back!" said Kikyo with a smile." I love your dress, it's stunning!" she added.

"Thanks for coming." Said Kagura with a smile. "From the bottom of my heart." Said Kagura as she pulled out a bottle of Champagne from behind her back. She shook it, popped it open and sprayed it on the two girls. Wanting to move backwards, the tripped and fell in the pool. Kagome was wide-eyed. Kagura turned and smiled at her.

-oOo-

Kagome was sitting on a chair in Kagura's room, holding Sesshomaru's handkerchief, wearing a white bathrobe and white fluffy slippers.

" Um… why did you…. Do this for me?" asked Kagome shyly

"Sesshomaru said there was an interesting girl. I knew it was you from the moment I saw you" responded Kagura with a smile.

"Why?"

"I'm amazed; Sesshomaru would never do something like that. He rarely shows interest in others. I think he really likes you"

"No way! That's not possible!" said Kagome

" How about… these shoes" asked Kagura as she kneeled in front of Kagome, placing shoes at her feet. They were silver high-heeled shoes with diamonds at the front.

"Those look really expensive!" Said Kagome in awe. "It's ok. I'm fine"

"You know, in Paris, they say that a girl should always wear the best shoes around. If you do, the shoes will guide you to a better place. Isn't it wonderful? " said Kagura happily.

"Yeah." Replied Kagome with a smile.

When Kagome finished getting dressed in a dress that Kagura lent her, the two girls went down the stairs with everybody's gaze on them. They were stunned.

Kagome looked like a million bucks! No, even more! Considering that when she had been brought to Inuyasha's house, the dress she wore cost 20 million dollars… This time, she was wearing a white strapless silk dress that was fitted from the top to her waist and fell nice from the waist down. It even had a faux-fur lining at the top of the dress! To top it off, she was wearing diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and greeted Kagome.

"You look cute" He said with a smirk

Kagome just smiled back at him. Inuyasha rapidly rose from his seat.

"Hey" He said to Kagome. He then turned to Sesshomaru " Who the hell gave you permission to talk to this girl!?!? She's the girl I red-tagged!"

"As usual, you're not honest, Inuyasha." Said Kagura as she rolled her eyes "You think she's cute too, don't you?"

"Even if it's you Kagura, I can't forgive anybody who talks to me that way." Said Inuyasha as he advanced towards the two girls.

"Then I " Said Sesshomaru as he placed himself between the girls and Inuyasha " won't forgive you for speaking to Kagura that way."

Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru still held his stoic face as he headed outside, away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha wanted to follow him but Kagome pulled him back by his arm and sent them both to the ground.

Now, it was Kagura's turn to be wide-eyed.

"No way!" said Koga

"That's a pretty good move!" said Miroku

Everybody looked down to the floor to see Inuyasha laying on Kagome (A/N: poor Kagome, he must be heavy) but that wasn't it…

Inuyasha's lips were laying on Kagome's as well.

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chappie!**

**The updates might be getting longer because school is** **starting again tomorrow… so I'm sorry for that. They might come once or twice every week…**

**Anyways, for the reviews:**

**Fluffy's-Guardian Angel: Thanks!**

**Elias-peralta-luva: thanks for the opinion!**

**Cutee2054: loll, I understand.**

**EternalMeow: well, you're right, lol.**

**Puppyeye1: Thank you so much!**

**KawaiiYamato: there's an anime but there's also a TV show! There's a Japanese version and there's a Chinese version called Meteor Garden. They're both really good, lol. You should check them out.**

**Dark Demon2210: ok, thanks for the vote!**

**BlueAutumn98: I know!! I really want to be less brutal, it really hurts to have to write like that… but it's in the Japanese TV show! And it shows how mean Inuyasha is.**

**HunterRin72: Thanks for the opinion! Me too I get the tingly feeling when I read a good fic and something happens, lol.**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: Well you can speak to me about it in school tomorrow, lol.**

**A Lovely PaperDoll: Yeah, I'm harsh, lol. But I knew all along that Sesshy was going to save her, lol.**

**Attiana1579: well now you know the answer to your questions, lol.**

**Punk Dog Demoness: you guessed it, lol!**

**Priestessofsorrow: you're welcome, lol.**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: thanks for the opinion, lol.**

**Disella: you're welcome, lol**

**Shimashi: well, you guessed something was up, lol**

**MoriahLeigh: No, she didn't lick his shoe, but she almost did! Thank goodness For the Fluffinator, lol.**

**Nitchu Mikata: thanks for the opinion! And as I said before, I don't think I could update as frequently as I have 'cuz school is starting again…**

**FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T YET, PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION (IT'S IN THE LAST CHAPPIE IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER) OR ELSE NO MORE UPDATES, LOL.**

**My goal for next chappie is 100 reviews. I hope I make it, lol.**

**Now, please review AND ANSWER THE QUESTION, lol.**


	7. Conversations

**Hey! I'm back! Goodness, i hate school! Next week, i have 6 exams!!! No joke!!!! Anyways, I can't believe I'm at 126 reviewes now!!! And this is only the 7th chappie! Wow!!!!**

**Anyways, let's get down to business, lol.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, Hana Yori Dango or Meteor Garden.**

**Thanks to Sorena, Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko and all of you great people who are reading!!!**

**Warning: OOCness in the fic, lol.**

**Note: ok, about the question, I only received a few votes, so I took them into consideration and made my choice, but I might change my mind; It'll be a bit of InuKag, then SesshKag

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 7: Conversations…

It only lasted a second, but Kagome still felt Inuyasha's lips on hers, and she didn't like it one bit. She quickly turned her head to the side and tried to push Inuyasha off of her.

When he finally got up, he offered her a hand, but she slapped it away and got up on her own. Kagome then slapped him in the face.

"That was disgusting! How dare you kiss me! You are such a -" she interrupted herself and put a hand on her mouth. " I think I'm gonna be sick…"

At that moment, Kagura was by her side, leading her to a washroom.

"Please Kagome, not on my dress…" she said as they were leaving the hall.

-oOo-

"Here's your dress, Kagura. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Said Kagome as she stepped out of the washroom in her old clothes and handed Kagura her dress.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Kagura, worried.

" Well…let's just say the party was ruined for me," replied Kagome, sadly. " But that doesn't mean it's ruined for you. After all, this is your party. Now go back there and enjoy yourself. " She added with a smile.

When Kagome turned to leave, She heard someone call her name.

"Yes?" she asked.

" I would like it if you came back some time…If you're bored or you need to talk to someone… I think we'd become great friends "

"I'd like that…really" responded Kagome happily.

-oOo-

After the party, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were hanging out at Inuyasha's house.

"C'mon. Forgive him" Said Koga to Inuyasha

"Yeah. Sesshomaru's a part of the Y4. You have to forgive him!" added Miroku

" I told you two not to mention Sesshomaru! And I'll only forgive him if he apologizes to me first." Replied Inuyasha

"You're the one who used to say that something wasn't right when Sesshomaru was gone." Said Koga

"It doesn't matter if he's here or not!" was Inuyasha's response.

-oOo-

the following night…

"Oh c'mon Sesshomaru! Stop trying to be so tough; go mend thing with Inuyasha!" said Kagura as she was sipping on her tea.

" He's way out of hand lately…" was his reply.

" I'm sure you're right, but -" she was interrupted

"The reason I snapped was because I could let him talk to you in that manner."

"Admit it; when Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, weren't you jealous?" she asked with a smirk. " I understand why you're drawn to her; she has the strength and will power to fight on the own and she's really determined and a focused person. I think she might have changed me a bit…"

He remained silent

"Take care of her. I'll finally live freely…" said Kagura as she took another sip of the warm tea.

"That's dirty." Said Sesshomaru, monotone. Kagura turned to look at him. " You know how I feel about you yet you keep playing with my heart and making a fool out of me."

"Sesshomaru –"

"You know my feelings. What's this "I'll finally live freely" crap? I don't get it…" He then took his jacket and left Kagura's house.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" She followed him outside, in the pouring rain.

-oOo-

At the _Cutie Cupcake, _the following night…

"He KISSED you!" exclaimed Sango

" Well, it wasn't a kiss. It was just his lips on mine, that's all. And it only lasted a second…"said Kagome as-a-matter-of-factly

"Too bad it wasn't your prince charming…I say you should tell him how you feel!"

"Now way! I'm sure he'd never feel the same way… And he has Kagura, too"

"You're sure they're an item?" asked Sango sceptically

"You should've seen how they were acting last night. They were walking, her arm in his, so happily together. I'm sure they're a couple!"

"But he said you were cute…"

"Because I was wearing one of Kagura's dresses!"

"You're so lucky!!! I wish I was you!!!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Sango… I'm not lucky at all!" replied Kagome, exasperated.

"Anyways, I've finished my hours. Bye Sango, see you soon!" said Kagome as she left the _Cutie Cupcake. _'Damn it, it's raining!' thought Kagome as she hurried home.

-oOo-

'Oh man, I'm all wet' thought Kagome as she tried to get shelter from the rain between two buildings. She then heard a feminine voice calling… Sesshomaru? She quickly hid behind the building she was getting shelter from.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" shouted Kagura "I'm… I'm … going back to France!" She said as she stopped running.

Kagome didn't hear footsteps so she assumed he had stopped running too.

"Seriously!" said Kagura " I want to live my life with no strings attached, so I'm going back to France. My dream is to become an international lawyer. I'm leaving behind the Soyo name and I'm starting over in France… As a normal person!"

Kagome was shocked. 'Kagura's going back to France? But she just arrived!'

When they were both out of sight, Kagome got out of her hiding place and headed home.

-oOo-

The next day…

'I have to hurry up to the balcony, I hope Sesshomaru's there!' Thought Kagome as she raced towards the emergency staircase. She opened the door to the balcony and saw no Sesshomaru in sight.

'Maybe he's sick today…After all, he was out in the rain yesterday.' She thought as she looked down at the handkerchief in her hands. She had washed it the night before, thinking Sesshomaru might get it back today.

She then headed towards the cafeteria. When she sat down, a crowd of students gathered around the table where she was sitting.

"Rin stopped coming to school. It looks like she's going to quit" Said Yura

"You have some nerve still coming here! It's your fault she's in this mess " added Kikyo

"All of you get away from me! I need to think!" She screamed as she made herself a path between the students and ran out of the cafeteria.

-oOo-

The following morning…

'I hope he's there today' Thought Kagome as she headed for the emergency staircase. She took a deep breath and then opened the door leading to the balcony and once again, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. 'Why isn't he here?'

"I ….I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she shouted

Kagome then head the door behind her open. 'No way, it can't be…' She turned around to see Sesshomaru coming towards her.

"Who do you want to see?" he asked monotone, as usual.

"Um….I, um…haven't seen you in a while, um -" said Kagome with a smile, but was interrupted.

"Kagura…has been busy. She's going back to France"

"She's really going back?" she asked in a worried tone. "Are…are you ok with it?"

"Well, Kagura isn't really the type of person to come back on her decisions when she makes up her mind…" replied Sesshomaru, a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

Kagome just looked at him. She noticed something; Sesshomaru had changed. He used to be so…. well, himself. Today, he was different. He was acting so disappointed and sad… 'I can't really blame him…' Thought Kagome

"But you might not see her again!" said Kagome 'Kagome, you are such a dimwit!' she then said to herself.

Sesshomaru then turned to face Kagome.

"You want to see her?" he asked.

"What?"

"Kagura; you want to see her?"

"Oh no -" she was interrupted yet again.

"But you said, "I want to see you again". You were talking about Kagura, right?"

"Oh, um… Yeah" lied Kagome, and she watched him walk away.

-oOo-

That night…

Sesshomaru took Kagome to Kagura's mansion, to see her one last time.

"Miss, Sesshomaru and his guest are here to see you" Said the butler as Kagura was putting things in her suitcases. She stopped what she was doing and went to greet the two people.

" Hi you two!" she said happily.

"Good evening" replied Kagome.

"She just wanted to thank you again for what you did at the party" said Sesshomaru

"Oh, it was my pleasure!" she responded with a smile.

"So, are your parents ok with this decision?" asked Sesshomaru

"Well, I think they just gave up on convincing me to stay" said Kagura with a giggle.

"I'll go say hi" Said Sesshomaru as he walked out, leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm warning you, it's a royal mess in here, but you can still come in." Kagura told Kagome.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"In two days." was Kagura's answer.

"Please stay…" said Kagome as she looked down to the floor

"Why say that all of a sudden?"

"Well…first of all, you were one of my rare friends and I don't fell like loosing you. Second, If you leave, Sesshomaru's gonna change. You see, when he was waiting for you to come back to Japan, I…I saw his face. He looked so peaceful, so happy. But when he told me you were leaving, he…he looked so sad and… disappointed. So please…stay"

" I'm sorry Kagome but, I've made my decision," replied Kagura with a sad smile. "You see, I want to live my life as myself. People always think, " I should've done that instead!" I really don't like that… I want to live my life with no regrets, doing what I love. I agree, it's as hard for me as it is for you, since I'll have to say goodbye to everybody here and start over completely in France. You know, I haven't known you for a long time but, I sort of consider you as the little sister I never had." Said Kagura softy as she hugged Kagome.

"Do you understand?" she added

"Yeah, I do" responded Kagome, sadness laced in her voice.

Then, someone knocked at the door. Sesshomaru came in.

"We have to leave, it's getting late."

-oOo-

Two days later, at the airport…

"Kagura!" called Inuyasha as he, Koga and Miroku were heading towards the former model.

"You know about the other night, at the party…" he started

"It's ok, I understand." She quickly replied with a smile.

"We wish you all the best! And if you ever need anything, call us, ok?" said Inuyasha as the two others nodded.

"Say goodbye to Sesshomaru for me, will you?" she added, "Well, I have to get going now. See ya!"

"See ya!" said the trio

Kagome suddenly came running towards the group.

"Kagura!" she called

Kagura turned around and saw Kagome. She immediately walked towards her.

"You made it!"

"I'm sorry I'm late" responded Kagome. She looked over Kagura's shoulder "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He didn't show; he's so childish, isn't he?" Kagura then remembered, " I almost forgot!"

She took a box, opened it and gave it to Kagome. Inside, there was the pair of shoes that Kagura had lent Kagome the night of the party.

"Could you please war these? They look stunning on you!"

"But I – "

"Let them take you to many wonderful places." Said Kagura as she handed the box to Kagome. She took the box reluctantly.

"Thanks a lot " said Kagome with a smile. Kagura hugged her.

" Bye sis" she said.

"Bye" replied Kagome as she was released from Kagura's embrace.

Then, Kagura left.

When she was gone, Sesshomaru showed up.

"Sesshomaru? When did you get here?" asked Miroku

"About an hour or so ago"

"What are you stupid!" said Kagome. She walked over to him. " Go after her! If you love her, then go after her!"

"I'm going" he simply said

"Huh?" was her reply.

"I'm going to France too" He said lifting up his airplane ticket for everyone to see.

"Hey, are you serious about this?" said Koga

"Kagome, you know, I really love that part of you. The strength that I don't have… I want to thank you, you've helped me without realizing it." Said Sesshomaru.

He then bent down and kissed Kagome on the forehead. Sesshomaru left a now blushing Kagome and headed towards the members of the Y4.

"Are you really leaving?" said Inuyasha " We've never been separated and now, you want to leave! What if something happens? None of us will be there for you!" he added

"Take care, Inuyasha"

As Sesshomaru turned to leave, Inuyasha called him.

"If some guys act up in France, call us and the three of us will fly over there. Understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded. " I have to get going"

* * *

**(Avoids flying chairs) Please don't be mad! Sesshy's coming back! If he would be staying in France, how could this fic be a Sessh/Kag? Anyways, I tried to make this chappie extra long because I know for a fact I won't be able to update this week. As I said before, I have 6 exams so I need to study hardy, lol.**

**Anyways, now for the reviewers:**

**Shirianu: Thanks!**

**Puppyeye1: lol, you're funny! Hope you like this chappie too!**

**BlueAutumn98: Thank you**

**Elias-peralta-luva: You lazy person!! (I shouldn't talk, lol. I really lazy too, lol)**

**Xue Bennet: well that's good, you like my fic AND hana yori dango, lol. **

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: I think that's what I'll be doing.**

**My Glistening Garnet: the web site is IY Love**

**X.xMeiko-samax.X: Thank you! I hope you're not to mad about the ending of this chappie…**

**Asuka-2004: Thanks a lot!**

**Dripping Blood Hanyou: Wow! You people are really kind…**

**Destiny'sDestination: Arigato! (Means thank you in Japanese if you didn't know, lol)**

**Cutee2054: well I meant I'm not updating if reviewers don't answer the question, but…the 100 reviews thing, it was just a goal I was setting myself…**

**Seshomaru-lover365: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chappie too!**

**MangaDreams: Thanks you, really. You're far too kind! **

**Mika Huntress: thank you! Hope you like this chappie too…**

**NekoAmi30: you're welcome and Thanks you, lol**

**Addicted2reviews: Thanks!**

**Stelina…: You can ask me questions at school, lol.**

**Mysticallbabay: Thank you!**

**MoriahLeigh: loll, it's true. I don't know who I hate more; Yura, Kikyo or Naraku?**

**Nitchu Mikata: Hope you're not mad by the ending of this chappie…**

**Yue Hime: YAY! I GET A COOKIE! Well this chappie is for you then… You wanted drama, then you got it, lol! Tell me what you think.**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Wow, Thanks!**

**EternalMeow: I know, lol. But were you prepared for this ending?**

**Priestessofsorrow: Well it'll be a sessh/kag in the end but.. I don't think it will happen like that, lol.**

**Disella: I hope you're not mad with the ending of this chappie…**

**Punk Dog Demoness: lol are you going to try that move, lol. It would be funny. Tell me if it works, lol.**

**Raspberrysorbet: sorry, but it might be an inu/kag then a sessh/kag… hope you still stick with me for this fic.**

**KawaiiYamato: I know; Go Kagura, Go Kagura, lol.**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone. It's 15 minutes passed midnight…I'm going to bed, lol. Goodnight, lol. Please review and tell me what you think about the ending.**


	8. The Week After

**Hey! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! I still can't believe I had so many exams this week…goodness, school is tough, lol. Really tough! Anyways, I don't really have something to say, lol. **

**Thanks to : Sorena, Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi, all of you who are reading and all fo you who will review.**

**Disclaimers : Me no own Inuyasha and Hana Yori Dango**

**Once again, I'll remind you that there is OOCness and also, this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing!!!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 8 : The Week After

It had been a week since Sesshomaru left for France, and alot had changed.

_Flashback_

_The day after Sesshomaru left, Kagome was in the cafeteria eating her lunch when Kikyo and Yura approached her._

"_Oh well…i'ts such a shame that Seshomaru left to follow his girlfriend…" said Yura_

"_Yeah; Now that he's gone, there's no one there to comfort you! " added Kikyo_

_Kagome rapidly got up "Hey sluts! If you want a fight, bring it on!" She shouted._

"_Get out of my way…" lazily said Inuyasha as he pushed the two brats to the floor._

"_Saturday, Tokyo Plaza at two o'clock." He told Kagome as he left the scene._

_Kagome was flabbergasted, dumbfounded well…just plain confused. "What?"_

_-oOo-_

_Sunday…_

_Inuyasha POV_

_Today was the big day; I arrived at the Tokyo Plaza in my limo, as usual. I checked my Ralph Lauren watch and it was… one thirty! Gosh, I'm here way too early! Well, I hope Higurashi's here five minutes before or else I'll kill her._

_Normal POV_

_Kagome decided to go out shopping with Sango that day; something she didn't do often. Not because she hated it, only because she was forced to spent her weekends studying by her mother. Kagome had convinced her to let her go out._

"_So you're not going to meet him?" asked Sango when she heard what had happened to Kagome._

"_He probably just wants to mess with me and laugh his head off at how stupid I'd look.." she replied._

"_Well, let's forget about that! We're here to shop 'till we drop! C'mon!" exclaimed Sango as she dragged Kagome in the first store._

_-oOo-_

_Inuyasha POV_

_Damn it! Does she take me for a fool? I've been here or an hour already and she hasn't showed up yet! Whenever I see her, today or on Monday, I'll kill her for sure!_

_-oOo-_

_Normal POV_

_The two girls had done four stores and came out with their hands full of bags. They decided to take a break and headed to a Wackdonald's. _(A/N: like the call it in the anime, lol) _After they finished eating, they got up and shopped some more. Kagome couldn't help but look at her watch. It was three twenty. _

'_What happens if this wasn't a joke and he's waiting for me outside of the Tokyo Plaza? What am I doing, worrying for someone like Inuyasha? I'm shopping with my best friend, I should be happy!'_

_-oOo- _

'_Damn that bitch to hell and back!' Thought Inuyasha. He wasn't very happy at the moment. It had gotten colder, windier and it had started raining. (Inuyasha is not really the type to listen to the weather channel so he didn't think to bring an umbrella…)It was now four o'clock._

'_She'll pay for this!'_

_-oOo-_

_It was four o'clock and Kagome couldn't take it anymore! She had to check if it was a joke or if it was real! If she didn't, it would be on her conscience for a very long time._

"_Sorry Sango, I have to go!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the store and to the Tokyo Plaza._

"_But Kagome!" shouted back Sango but it was no use; Kagome was already out of her sight._

_-oOo-_

_Kagome quickly opened her umbrella after she realized that she was running in the rain_

'_God, I am such an idiot! I'm sure this was a joke or he already left if it wasn't. I mean, who stays more than two hours to way for someone?'_

_When she go to the Tokyo Plaza, what she saw blew her away._

_Inuyasha was standing there! He had waited for her all of this time! And he didn't even have an umbrella! Kagome walked up to him._

"_Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he lunged towards her. Kagome thought she was going to be punched so she turned around, put her hands on her head and closed her eyes. She had dropped her umbrella. But he didn't hit her; He hugged her from behind._

"_It's so…c-cold…" he whispered._

"_Wait a minute! Hold the phone one second!" said Kagome as she pushed Inuyasha off of her. "What's the big idea, hugging me like that?" He then fell down. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"_

"_I'm just glad you're safe" he responded calmly._

"_Why would you be concerned?"_

"_Because if you don't have a g-good reason for being late, I'm going to k-kill you!"_

_Kagome just turned around and started walking away 'he's such a jerk!'_

_She then heard him sneezing and coughing. 'Why am I so sympathetic?' _

_She walked back towards him and looked in her purse. "Look, here's some cold pills; you need them really badly!"_

"_But they aren't prescribes b-by my family d-doctor-"_

"_No buts! Would you rather die?" She replied as she popped the pills in Inuyasha's mouth. "Now, I know you're deeply thankful but I have to get going" Said Kagome sarcastically "You should do the same. Bye!" She added as she walked away._

"_Ouch!" she then heard. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha hold his arm in pain._

"_What is it now?" she asked while rolling her eyes._

"_You broke my arm when you pushed me off of you, you idiot!"_

"_Ok well there's a hospital two blocks away so I guess I should take you there…" She helped him up and took him to the hospital._

"_Now I think you're old enough to do the rest on your own."_

"_Are you crazy! I've never been in a germ-infested place like this before!" he shouted back_

"_Oh you have to be kidding me!"_

_-oOo-_

"_That was weird. That was really, really weird!" said Kagome to herself as she was leaving the establishment. _

_End Flashback_

Kagome was now eating her lunch in silence. A crowd gathered around her table.

'Uh oh; that's not a good sign' she thought to herself

Kikyo and Yura were a part of that crowd.

"How dare you hurt Inuyasha like that!" said Yura

"He is SO not going to forgive you for breaking his arm" added Kikyo

Kagome decided to ignore those babbling morons.

"You tried to take Sesshomaru away for us and now that he left, you want to steal Inuyasha too! You are such a bitch!" said Kikyo.

Then, as if on cue, Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey Kagome, you have to go get my books again"

She remembered the deal they had made in the hospital. Kagome had to carry Inuyasha's books until his arm was healed. All that because she happened to push him and he broke his arm when he fell!

"C'mon, it's been three whole school days already. I can't believe that stupid arm of yours didn't heal yet!" said Kagome, exasperated.

"Oh well… a deal is a deal, isn't it?" said Inuyasha as he put his 'injured' arm around her shoulders.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that the arm you broke?" she asked sceptically

"Oh shit! She found out!"

"What do you mean 'Oh shit! She found out!'?" she shouted, angered "You've been fooling me for three days!"

"Well…"He replied, scratching his head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she ran after him

"WELL YOU DESERVED IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY ARM IN THE FIRST PLACE! THAT REMINDS ME, I HAVE TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME ON SATURDAY!"

'Oh shit, now I'm in for it!' thought Kagome as she quickly ran away for Inuyasha. Sadly, he caught up to her and grabbed her waist from behind.

"Let me go!" she tried to beak free from his grasp but failed.

Then, everything happened in slow motion. Somebody walked into the cafeteria and with a smirk, said, "I'm back"

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at the person. Their jaws dropped and their eyes were wide open. It was Sesshomaru!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie, but at least I updated… I consider this chappie a filler-chapter because there isn't really any action except in the huge flashback. (Sorry for that humongous flashback, but it was needed in the fic, lol.)**

**Anyways, on with the reviews:**

**EternalMeow: Yeah; but he's back and he's not going anywhere, lol.**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: Hey you're lazy too so don't call me lazy, lol. It's not nice… :P**

**TwiLightmood: yes, this is still a sesshomaru/kagome pairing.**

**Chicana: Thank you!**

**Sessysgurlapril13: Because I needed to put dram in the fic, of course, lol.**

**Blood Tigress: Thanks a lot!**

**VampireVix: of course it is, lol. But Kagome will be with Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha**

**Destiny'sDestination: Well… You'll know that later, lol.**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: thanks you so much!**

**Koiishii: Yep, this is a remake…glad you like it!**

**KawaiiYamato: You were right, but now He's back! So happy for that, lol.**

**Mangadreams: well I hope you're happy with this chappie…**

**Fluffly's-Guardian-Angel: Thank goodness you didn't pas out or something, lol.**

**Yue Hime: Yeah I like Kagura too… YAY! ANOTHER COOKIE!**

**MoriahLeigh: Hope you never become violent. Please don't!**

**Snow cat demon: loll, well that's an author… and Sesshy came back so you could stop glairing now, loll.**

**Addicted2reviews: Hope you liked this chappie!**

**Cutee2054: Yeah, it's cute. Isn't it? **

**BlueAutumn89: Well if you red my AN, you know that Sesshy was going to come back. Hope you liked this chappie!**

**-xXkokoro-chanXx-: loll. I agree. Hana Yori Dango is better than Meteor garden.**

**Dearclaudio-oh: Sorry, but you were late. Hope you like the fic anyway!**

**Luckyazn: Sesshy will be with Kagome.**

**Elias-perata-luva: loll. I'm really lazy too…and I checked out your web site, it's really good! But some of the videos aren't working…is it just my computer?**

**Sorry if i misssed anyone...**

**Please tell me what you think. I'll try to update by next week.**

**Thank you!**


	9. Reunions And New Friendships

**Hey! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! How ya been? Good, I hope…school is hectic, as usual but I'm toughing it out, lol. **

**I would like to thank: Sorena, Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi and all of you who are reading!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Hana Yori Dango, happy now!!! Goes and cries in a corner **

**Warning: A lot of OOC in this fic!**

**At last, this is where this chappie begins…

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 9: Reunions and new friendships

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent; and so were all of the other students in the cafeteria. Inuyasha was the first one to break the silence. Inuyasha then let go of Kagome.

"Holly crap! That's Sesshomaru's exact look-alike!"

'_Gosh, he's so stupid!' _thought Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

"It's really me" replied Sesshomaru, monotone.

"Oh ok," said Inuyasha as le turned to leave. "WHAT!" he exclaimed as he quickly spun around again. Miroku and Koga approached the others.

"Why didn't you give us a call?" asked Koga as Miroku nodded.

"I thought I'd surprise you" was his response. He the walked towards Kagome and stopped in front of her. She quickly looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Sesshomaru's intense gaze.

"Long time no see…" he said.

"Yeah…" she replied shyly. He then got to her level.

"How've you been?"

" Um…ok, I guess…" she said, still looking down to the floor.

"Kagome, is that a blush I see on your cheeks?" asked Miroku playfully. She quickly turned around and shot him a glare. "I've, um…got to go. Bye!" she said as she dashed out of the room.

-oOo-

Kagome was now on the balcony, thinking. She then realized she still had Sesshmaru's handkerchief in her pocket. She took it out and just looked at it.

'_This is no use… I can't even look at him in the face' _she thought_ 'Well, I should go back inside, I have things to do' _as she turned around she bumped into a hard chest.

"Oh, it's you, Sesshomaru." She said with a sigh of relief

"Are you ok?" he asked

" Yeah, you just scared me a bit…"

There was a comfortable silence between them as they looked at the horizon, but it was interrupted by Kagome. She hated to do this, but she needed to.

"Here." She simply said

"What?" he said as he looked at her "Oh!" was his reaction when he saw what was in her hands. "Is that my handkerchief, from the party?" he asked.

"Yes, I…I thought I'd give it back to you since…since it's yours." She replied. "Oh! And don't worry about any germs or anything like that, I washed it myself." She added

"You kept it all this time?"

"Well, I wanted to give it back to you sooner but I never got the chance to."

"Thank you." He said with a smirk "So, what were you and Inuyasha doing when I came back?" (Inuyasha was holding her around the waist if you don't remember, lol)

"Um, you see…it's a really long story. Inuyasha sort of asked me out on a date, I think and I could care less because I thought it was a joke so I didn't go but the I realized 'what if this wasn't a joke' you know, me having a big heart, I decided to see if Inuyasha was really there and yes he was and I sort of pushed him to the ground and he broke his arm so to be nice I offered him to carry his things until he was healed and he was healed and didn't tell me so I got mad and he wanted to kill me for standing him up and braking his arm so we started fighting and then you came in." Said Kagome as if her voice was on fast-forward.

"Kagome, would you like to go out with me?" asked Sesshomaru as he kept looking in her eyes.

"Of course," she said as she smiled. Her brain then processed what Sesshomaru had asked "WHAT!?"

"You're not really going out with Inuyasha, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she replied, like it was obvious. "You've changed; what happened while you were away?"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I went to France, Kagura was so happy. We would talk a lot; mostly about you, Kagome. Kagura likes you so much… but when she got busy with her studies, I was always alone, and I got the time to think strait. I realized that what Kagura said was true. You are a determined and focused person that could stand up for herself. And besides, Kagura just wanted to be friends, so I came back for the person I was truly in love with."

He then looked her in the eye, and she could see that he really meant it.

He approached her and hugged her tightly. "I…I love you, Kagome." He said softly, almost whispered.

"I…I love you too" she replied

Then Kagome heard footsteps. She looked to the side and saw Inuyasha!

'_What is he doing here?' _She thought as he turned around and walked away.

"Um… Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can you just give me a minute to go talk to Inuyasha, you know, to clear things up? I mean, I don't like him or anything, but he looked, well-"

"Sure, I understand. I think there's more chances of him listening to you than if I went to talk to him. But meet me here when you're done."

"Okay!" she said with a smile. "Thank you" she said over her shoulder as she left the balcony to go see Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome dashed in the corridors trying to find Inuyasha when she spotted him walking in front of her. _'There he is!'_

"Inuyasha" she whispered. He began to walk faster and Kagome got worried "Wait Inuyasha!" she shouted for him to hear. Sure enough, he stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Look, I…I don't know if you'll agree with what I have to say, but just hear me out, ok?" seeing him stand still she figured she could keep going.

"I don't know if you like me…If you don't, that means you really had me fooled on Sunday, but If you do, well I'm sorry for what I did to you that day." Inuyasha remained silent, but was still not facing her.

"Remember what I told Sesshomaru at the airport? I told him that if he loved Kagura, he should go after her, and I…I should do the same. I mean, It would really look bad on me if I didn't take my own advice into consideration…so please don't blame this on Sesshomaru and accept our choice." She paused and smirked

"I realized that you're not as bad as you seem; I hate you less than I did before, to be honest. And that's why I would like you to be my friend. It's ok if you refuse; I mean why would you want to be friends with a commoner, right? Anyway, it's your choice."

As she turned to leave, she heard Inuyasha call her name.

"Kagome wait!" he said

She rapidly spun around and with a smile, walked up to him.

"Can we be friends?" he asked shyly, looking down, seemingly embarrassed.

"Of course!" replied Kagome with a giggle as she hugged him.

Inuyasha was surprised, to say the least. After all he did, she still wanted to be his friend? _'I guess that's a commoner's friendship,'_ he thought _'a real friendship' _

-oOo-

Kagome quickly raced back to the balcony where Sesshomaru was eagerly waiting for her.

"I'm back!"

Sesshomaru was just looking strait in front of him. _'God, he's so handsome!' _He then turned to face her and smiled. Kagome felt herself melt into his golden gaze.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Is that a date?" asked Kagome with a smirk

"Yes it is." Was his reply.

"I'd love to go!" she then thought of something. "Hey Sesshomaru; would you like to go on a double date?"

"With whom?"

"With my best friend Sango and her new boyfriend that I haven't met yet. And you of course!"

With a sigh, Sesshomaru responded "Why not…"

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Kagome as she hugged Sesshomaru. He hugged her back. At that moment, she felt like she was in heaven. She wanted the world to stop then and there so that she would forever be in her love's embrace.

As soon as they separated, their face got closer, and closer, and they almost touched when the school bell rang. Shocked, they both turned away.

-oOo-

That night, In New York…

"What's this? My son, in love with a commoner!? Preposterous!"

"I assure you, sir. That's what I've been told by my associates in Japan."

"I'm going back to Japan," said Mr. Taisho "Have my jet ready." He added as he walked out of his office.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Ok! Sorry if you think this fic is a bit rushed or that this chappie was really short or if you saw any spelling mistakes…**

**I can't believe I have so many reviews!!!! Thanks to al of you!**

**Kattylin: Thanks you so much!**

**SesshomaruCrazy: No they won't, lol.**

**Priestessofsorrow: Hope you like this chappie too!**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune:P lol (I have nothing to tell you, lol)**

**Kagome-sess: Thank you very much!!!**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Hope you like this chappie also!**

**EternalMeow: NO!!!! Don't stop reading please!!!! Loll**

**Misstress Kit-Kat Monstar: I hat cliffys too, lol.**

**SesshomaruFan2123: Thanks!**

**Star2bcaught: Ok… now I'm worried, lol (joke)**

**Snow Cat demon: Yes! Nobody's better than him!**

**MoriahLeigh: Hope you like this chappie as much as the last one!**

**Destiny'sDestination: Hope you enjoy it! (Like your pen name by the way…)**

**Addicted2reviews: Thanks!**

Cutee2054: Well, that's the thing; nothing really happened on their date… ' 

**Disella: hope you're happy now, lol**

**Ru-Doragon: Hope this chappie answered your question**

**KawaiiYamato: I know, Inu is such a baby, loll.**

**BlueAutumn89: loll you've waited long enough**

**My-kokoro: Your welcome! But thank you for the review!**

**A Lovely PaperDoll: Hey what wrong about getting excited over reading? I get excited before I read, lol! **

**Nitchu Mikata: Ok… um peace and love!!!! We can resolve this without guns okay!!! Loll**

**Yue Hime: I'd be willing to help you kick Yura and Kikyo's asses! And I have to stop the cookies, or else I'll get fat, lol. Next time, give me a virtual veggie, lol.**

**Punk Dog Demoness: I know, lol **

**The Squabbit: Yay! I love parties!!! Lol. –Gives you a hug- and for Sesshy to come back in one chappie, that was my goal! Glad you liked it! Thank you so much for all of your compliments!!! And I lubbers you too!**

**Ok, it's really late: 12:30 to be exact… goodnight!**


	10. Who can do better?

**Hi! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! Goodness, it was a really long week for me. I got a bronchitis and I lost my voice and I had a headache!!!! Anyway, now I'm getting better, so that's good, lol.**

**209 reviews! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!!! WOW! THATS SOOO COOL!!!!!**

**Thanks to : Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena and all of you who are reading right now. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimers : I don't own Inuyasha, nor Hana Yori Dango, sadly…**

**Warning : ALOT of OOC in this fic.

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 10 : Who can do better?

It was the day after Sesshomaru and Kagome had confessed their love for eachother. Sesshomaru had just found out that his father was back in Japan. He entered the living room, where his father was waiting for him.

"Father; what a pleasant surprise." Said Sesshomaru, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Aren't you glad I'm back, son?" he asked

"I know whenever you come back from America, it's never to see me; so why would this time be any different?" he replied, stoic as ever.

"Then let's get down to business, shall we?" Said Inutaisho as he got up from the sofa he was sitting on.

"What do you want?" asked Sesshomaru as le narrowed his eyes in his father's direction.

"I hear you had a girlfiriend; I also heard she was a commoner"He said as he glared at his son

"I love Kagome; why do you care?"

" I don't care if it's just a fling." Inutaisho paused before continuing " It's not an issue if it's just a fling with a commoner"

"It's NOT just a fling! I really love her!"

"I'm doing this for the company's sake--"

"How dare you! You love your work more than your own flesh and blood!"

"Do we have to go over this again? I thought it was clear the first time I explained it to you"

"I love Kagome and you're not going to do anything about it!" Said Sesshomaru as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

'You just wait and see what money can do' thought Inutaisho with a smirk

-oOo-

Saturday, the day of the date…

'I hope everything goes well today…' thought Kagome as she walked towards the entrance of the zoo, where she had to meet the others. 'Only Sango could choose a place like this for a date; next time, I chose'

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru showed up.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" said Kagome as she walked headed towards him. He just smirked at her and gave her a peck on the check. Kagome looked down, her face flushed.

She then heard her name being called. Kagome spun around to see Sango coming towards her with her date. Kagome had to admit, he was cute; but Sesshomaru was way better! He was tall, had blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Hey Kagome! This is Hojo!" she said as she motioned towards him.

"Nice to meet you" said Kagome as she nodded her head

"Same here" was his response.

Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru, this is Sango, and her boyfriend Hojo"

"Pleasure" he said, monotone

"It's great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you!" exclaimed Sango

The four entered the zoo and started to explore. They saw everything from gorillas to lions and whales to black bears. In the afternoon, they were exhausted! Kagome and Sango sat on a bench.

"I'm going to the restroom" said Sesshomaru as he walked away from the others.

"I'm going too!" said Hojo as he ran after Sesshomaru.

When the guys were out of sight, Kagome and Sango began talking.

"So?" asked Kagome

"So what?" replied Sango

"So what do you think about Sesshomaru?"

"He's very handsome, not to mention really polite" admitted Sango

-oOo-

As Sesshomaru came out of the washroom, Hojo walked up to him

"Hey Sesshomaru, I just got a call from a girl I know. We should just ditch these girls and go with her"

"What?" asked Sesshomaru as he continued walking

" I told her I was with the rich Sesshomaru from Y4 and now she's begging to see me!" (AN: Yes, People who don't go to Shikon High know the Y4)

-oOo-

"It's been twenty minutes since the guys left. I think we should go check up on them" said Sango, worried.

"Yeah, I think you're right" said Kagome as the girls got up from the bench and went searching for their boyfriends

-oOo-

"You know, I'm with Sango for now, but she's so boring! She's such a drag!" said Hojo

"I'm not interested in your problems" replied Sesshomaru

'Goodness, he is such a basket case…' thought Sesshomaru as he was trying to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"C'mon! Honestly; your date isn't that pretty!" at that, Sesshomaru stopped walking "Come with me and I'll introduce you to some really hot chicks"

Sesshomaru quickly turned around and punched Hojo strait in the face

"What was that for, you moron!"

"You said Kagome wasn't that pretty. You're wrong! Kagome's eyes are beautiful and she's such a caring and loving person and--" he continued to punch Hojo who was on the floor.

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Kagome

The two girls raced over them.

"Hojo are you okay?" asked Sango as she kneeled to check on Hojo.

"You could do better than him" said Sesshomaru as he looked at Sango

"I'm so sorry, Sango" said Kagome with a sigh

"It's not your fault, Kagome. Hojo could get carried away sometimes. Maybe he said something that offended Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru then began to walk away

"Sesshomaru, what did he do to make you angry?" asked Kagome as she ran after him

"It's not important"

"Sesshomaru, talk to me" she said as she put her hand on his arm "Hitting someone, it's just not like you"

He quickly turned around

"He said you weren't pretty" said Sesshomaru as he looked down to the ground.

"What?" asked Kagome in pure shock

"He wanted us to stand you and your friend up. Then he said you weren't that pretty"

"You punched him for me! Oh that's so sweet!" exclaimed Kagome as she hugged him "Wait a second! He wanted to stand Sango up!"

"He said he was going to dump her because she's boring."

"Oh no! Sango really loves this guy! I have to tell her the truth; she's just wasting her time with this jerk!" She then calmed down "Sesshomaru?" she asked shyly

"Yes" he replied with a suave voice that always sent shivers down Kagome's spine

"I just want to thank you for…being honest"

She looked up into his golden orbs. They both got closer and closer to each other. Sesshomaru put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Slowly, they both closed their eyes. Everything was perfect and--

"Kagome!" The couple quickly opened their eyes and separated, embarrassed.

"Are we disturbing something?" asked Sango as she raised an eyebrow. She was standing next to her date.

Seeing that nobody answered her question, Sango continued " Well we just wanted to say bye before we left. We really had a good time, didn't we Hojo?" she said happily

"Yeah, sure" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, it's so nice to have finally met you, Sesshomaru. See you tomorrow night, Kagome" said Sango as she waved goodbye. She then walked away with the boyfriend.

"I'm worried about her…I hope she'll get over that jerk" said Kagome as she watched her friend walk away. She sighed. Sesshomaru then pulled her into his arms and laid a kiss on her head.

'I'm so lucky to have someone like Sesshomaru' Thought Kagome as she smiled

-oOo-

The next day, at _The Cutie Cupcake_…

Today, _The Cutie Cupcake_ was empty. Nobody came to buy anything! So, Kagome and Sango had the time to talk.

"I tried calling Hojo, I tried tree times already! He's not picking up!" exclaimed Sango worriedly as she closed her cell phone.

"About him…"started Kagome, shyly

"What?"

"Well, I don't think Hojo it the right guy for you, I mean--"

"Don't tell me you're jealous!"

"Of course not!" stated Kagome "Now let me finish"

"Sorry; go ahead"

"Thank you. Anyways, Sesshomaru told me why he punched Hojo."

"Really? Why?" asked Sango

"Well…you see, he told Sesshomaru he wanted them to … stand us up and go meet the hot chicks..."

"What!" exclaimed Sango

"And he said that he wanted to…to dump you." At that, Sango bursted into tears. Kagome put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He then said to Sesshomaru that I wasn't that pretty…"

"Kagome, you know that's not true!" said Sango between sobs

"I'm more worried about you." She replied compassionately

"I'll be fine…" she replied sadly "Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we go out Friday night, you know, like a girl's night out?" said Sango, excited

"Sure!" replied Kagome with a smile.

* * *

**Ok. I didn't know what to name this chappie, but I liked this title (don't know why, lol). I know, Hojo is really OOC, but the fic must go on! (WTF) And I know you guys are mad at me for not making Sesshy and Kag kiss :P**

**Anyways, now on with the reviews…**

**Scarlette Beauty: thanks!**

**Disella: Hope you like this chappie too**

**KawaiiYamato: everyone talks about this Ouran Host club; sadly, I haven't heard of it. I should check it out sometime.**

**Yue Hime: I have to admit it…I used to watch dragon ball too when I was like 10 but I soon lost interest…**

**The Squabbit: Goodness! I don't know!!! But when it'll be nearing the end, I'll keep all of you posted.**

**Punk Dog Demoness: I wonder how you guessed? (lol)**

**Destiny'sDestination: Why the cliffy, you ask? Because I can, lol (jk)**

**X.xMeiko-samax.X: Well I update once every week. Now you know.**

**Sessygurlapril13: Thank you!**

**EternalMeow: Well, you almost got the first part right. The rest, now that's a secret**

**Mangadreams: Thanks!**

**Sesshy's Mate-Luver: Arigato! Ja ne!**

**GothicChic6: SesshKag is the best pairing ever!!! **

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: Thank you! Hugs you back **

**MoriahLeigh: Don't worry; I'm against violence and for peace. I won't hit you, lol. You have your preferences; it's ok with me!**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: Thanks!**

**Raspberrysorbet: Well, he has associates in America who communicate with the ones in Japan who are keeping an eye on Sesshy. (Father's orders, lol) And sadly, they don't go in Italy. I just love Italy. VIVA ITALIA!!!! YAY!!!!**

**Sesshoukunbelongstome: Sadly no… But it will be soon! Wait a minute! Sesshy doesn't belong to you!!! He's mine!!!!! (jk)**

**Ru-Doragon: You don't know what a lack of sleep does to me. I get angry and violent, lol. That's why I need my sleep…**

**Kattlyn: No lemons, sorry. This is rated T and I plan on leaving it like that.**

**Star2bcaught: like your penname… And yes, Mr. Taisho was meant to look like a fag, lol…**

**Please review; I like to hear your thoughts and that's what's making me stick to the fic! See all of you next week!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	11. Girls night out gone wrong

**Hey!!! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here!! 236 reviews!!! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY !!!!!! WOW, YOU'RE ALL SO GREAT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE CONTINUE THE GREAT WORK, YOU'RE THE PEOPLE WHO KEEP ME GOING ON THIS FIC!!!! SO THANNKS AGAIN!!!!**

**I'm watching an Inuyasha episode right now, you know, the one where Miroku is trying to grope Sango but the Mount Hakurei barrier is stopping him….That's a funny episode; I think it's called Koga's solitaire battle, or something like that…. Anyways, let's get on with other things…**

**Thanks to : Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena and all of you who are reading and who will review!**

**Disclaimers : Me no own Inuyasha and Hana Yori Dango storyline, so don't sue!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 11 : Girls night out gone wrong

The girls were looking forward to their night out, talking about what they would do. Kagome and Sango were still at the _Cutie Cupcake_ , and they had just a few hours left before closing up and leaving. Like earlier today, the place was empty. But then, just when Kagome thought she could sit down in the «employes only » section, she heard the door chime ring. Sango quickly greeted the customer.

"Welcome to _The Cutie Cupcake_, I'm Sango; How may I—Oh hi Sesshomaru!" She said happily. Kagome's head snapped up. 'Sesshomaru? What is he doing here?' she thought as she was still in her hiding place.

"And who might this be?" asked Sango referring to the person that came in with Sesshomaru. He was tall, had brown eyes and his black hair was tied in a short ponytail at the nip of his neck.

"I'm Miroku; what is your lovely name, may I ask?" He said with a glint in his eye.

"I'm Sango" She replied, blushing and looking down at her feet.

"Can I speak to Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru, rapidly getting to the point.

"Of course." Said Sango as she headed towards the «employes only » section.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru's outside and he wants to talk to you. Now go!" exclaimed Sango as she pushed Kagome out the door.

"Um, hi!" greeted Kagome with a smile as she headed towards Sesshomaru.

"Hello Kagome." As he took his hand out from behind his back revealing a red rose. He handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you. Wait a minute; how do you know I work here? " asked Kagome sceptically

"I saw you coming in here once…anyway, that's not important. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go out sometime, just us two…"

"Sure! When can you?"

"Whenever."

"What? So you ask me out on a date without a specific date?"

"Well…how about Friday?"

"Only if it's in the day."

"Why?"

"Well, Sango and I decided to go out Friday night, you know, like a girls night out"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, see you at school."

"Yeah; bye!"

Miroku was patiently waiting near the exit as Sesshomaru approached him to leave. The two guys left.

"So what was that about?" asked Sango once the guys were out of the place.

"Sesshomaru asked me out…"

"That's great, Kagome!"

"What about you and Miroku?" asked Kagome with a mischievous glint in her eyes

" Um… Nothing happened" replied Sango, her face flushed yet again.

"Sure…" was Kagome's response. She then sighed and smelled the rose that her boyfriend gave her.

'He's so great…'

-oOo-

Kagome couldn't wait to get home. She was so exhausted! She just wanted to be in her bed right now…

She opened the door to the house and noticed that nobody came to greet her.

"I'm home!" she greeted "Mom? Grandpa? Souta? Are you there?" she said as she walked towards the living room. She saw her family just looking at something, or someone. They were silent, as if waiting for somebody to talk. She the averted her gaze to what her family was starring at. What she saw shocked her.

There was a man sitting and a bodyguard on each side of him. He was wearing a grey suit, with black polished shoes. There was a black briefcase on their little coffee table. What was most shocking was his resemblance to Sesshomaru. He had the same amber eyes and the same long silver hair. He looked like he should've been Sesshomaru's father!

'That's it!' Thought Kagome ' It's Sesshomaru's father! But what is he doing here?'

"I'm so glad you could join us, Kagome" He said as he smiled politely at her. "I'm Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father."

"I see that." Replied Kagome, glairing at the man.

"Let's get to the point, shall we? I just hate to waste time on small chit chat…" He turned to face Kagome's family. "I would like Kagome to stop seeing my son"

"What!" shouted Kagome

"Open it" he simply said as one of the two bodyguards opened the suitcase. There were tons of neatly placed bills. He was giving her money!

"Five million, cash. Stop seeing my son."

"We accept" said Kagome's mom, Asumi.

"Mom!"

Asumi turned to look at her daughter 'She really is serious about this…' she thought. Asumi then nodded and smiled. She walked towards Inutaisho.

"I don't care how rich you are, you can't just try to buy us with money! Love conquers all, buddy!" She then shut the briefcase with force. "Now, I'm asking you politely; please leave." She said as she headed towards the front door and opened it, showing them the exit.

"Very well, then. I tried to be nice, but I guess I'll have to use force" said Inutaisho as he left.

Once he was out of the house, Kagome's mother dropped to her knees. Souta, Grandpa and Kagome were quickly at her side.

"Mom, are you okay?" Asked Souta worriedly.

"Kagome," stated Asumi as she looked in her daughter's eyes " I just refused five million dollars for you. You MUST marry Sesshomaru."

"What!" said Kagome, shocked.

"I'm just kidding!" replied Asumi with a smile

"Mom!" said Souta

"But seriously Kagome, I hope this relationship is serious. Five million dollars is a lot of money; imagine what we could have done with that amount of money."

Kagome nodded "I really love him, mom"

-oOo-

Friday morning…

Kagome was library of the mall, where she was to meet Sesshomaru. 'I guess I have a few minutes to spare, why don't I read a magazine?' She thought as she picked out a random magazine and flipped through the pages. Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

Kagura was on the page, on someone's arm. She was on a red carpet and there were camera flashed all over. Kagura was waving at the camera, a smile on her face. The headline read: _Rumours say that Kagura Soyo and the next Prime minister of France are engaged?_ Was this why Sesshomaru came back?

' No,' thought Kagome ' He told me himself that he just realized that he was in love with me and that him and Kagura are friends now.'

"Hi Kagome" she heard a silky voice say as arms rapped around her waist from behind.

"What are you reading?" She quickly closed the magazine and tried to hide it from him.

"Um…nothing important. Anyways, let's go have some fun, okay?" She said as she pushed Sesshomaru out of the library.

-oOo-

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting in a fancy restaurant. The couple were sipping on their drinks, looking donw in their glasses, not talking.

Sesshomaru had had enough of the silence, so decided to start a conversation.

" So how is Sango?"

"You mean before or after I told her that her boyfriend wanted to stand her up?"

" Where did she find a guy like him?"

"Good question, I don't think I even want to know. She looked shocked at first, and then she started crying. She told me she would be alright, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't mean it"

"oh"

"Anyways, what's with Miroku? He was acting like a gentleman towards Sango. "

"He always likes to flirt around. That's his way of getting girls. I don't think that's right. I think you should show your true colours to impress someone; be yourself."

"I think that way too. And I could tell you didn't like to flirt around…"

Sesshomaru looked down.

"C'mon, I was only kidding. I love you the way you are" replied Kagome with a smile.

It then happened again. The couple looked in each other's eyes and Sesshomaru leaned over the table and got closer to Kagome. Their faces were mere inches apart and--

"Here's your bill" said a waitress as she put the bill on the table. The two lovebirds quickly separated, yet again.

-oOo-

It was nighttime, and Kagome was walking in the busy streets of Tokyo with her best friend Sango.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kagome

"Shop, of course!" replied Sango as she ran towards the shopping mall ahead.

"Wait for me!"

When Kagome got to the entrance of the mall, what she saw left her wide eyed. Hojo was exiting the mall, a girl on his arm. She looked like a total slut in Kagome's opinion.

"So what do you want to do now, Hojo?" asked the girl he was with

"How about a movie?"

"That sounds great!"

Sango was just standing there with tears ready to fall from her eyes. "Hojo?"

"Who's that? Do you know her?" asked Hojo's date

"Nope, thought I think I've seen her somewhere before" Sango just ran off, crying.

"Sango, wait!"

"Go comfort her, would you?" said Hojo as he left with his date.

* * *

**Ok, I'm ending it here. I know, these few couple of chappies were really sad, but don't worry, there will be a happy ending to this fic. I hope? goes and checks script Yes, there will be a happy ending to this fic! Now for the reviews… Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes…**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune : Ouais, j'sais, yé trpo tapette Hojo, surtout dans ce chappie ci!!! Tk, ciao, on s'revois à l'école :P**

**Sexly Sango : Hey i'm no whore!!!! But seriously, i know you're my friend, but I told you everything now, you would e reading anymore… I want people to review and be shocked all the time, lol.**

**KawaiiYamato : Thanks! I'll go check it out when I have nothing to do ( which should be in a long time, lol. Jk)**

**Star2bcaught : loll, hope you like this chappie too despite the sad ending.**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness : Thank alot!**

**Sesshy's Mate-Luver; Arigato! I'm glad you liked it! Ja!**

**Sesshoukunbelongstome : I know; I feel the same way about Hojo. I hate him!!!!**

**Inuforlyf : Well, i need to do the A/Ns, I reply to the reviwes that were posted; I think it's important to know that the author reads your review, don't you think?**

**Yue Hime : Well at least Sesshy beat Hojo up for what he said about kagome. Go Sesshy!!!!**

**Mangadreams : Thank you so much! **

**Addicted2reviews : Thanks alot!**

**Sesshy lover forever : I know, poor her. Hope you liked this chappie.**

**Mangafreak15 : I know. Sesshy Kags for ever!!!! YAY!!!!!**

**Scarlette Beauty : I know; it would be fun if Hojo was beaten up in the series…. Oh well, you can always dream…**

**Snow Drop Princess : I know… I wish he was like that in the series, too…Like I said to Scarlette Beauty, you can always dream…**

**Tsuki Shirou : Well…. I hope this chappie cleared your…doubt? (I'm really tired, I can't find the words to express myself correctly…)**

**Disella : Hope you enjoyed this chappie too.**

**Sesshyluver94 :Loll, I plan on doing that really often. Thanks for the review!**

**MoriahLeigh : loll your making me hungry too!!!!**

**Ru-Doragon : Goodness! We really have nothing to say! We're talking about sleep!!!**

**Sakuly : Thanks!**

**Elias-peralta-luva : I know, only Sango could think of a place like the zoo…**

**Cutee2054 : Well, not in this case, as you can see…**

**Punk Dog Demoness : Thanks so much for the review! Hope you liked this chappie, even though it ended sadly…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!!!! Thank you :P**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome; out!**


	12. Sweet Revenge

**Hey!! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! How are yall? Hope you're all good, 'cause I am! I dunno why though; maybe just a mood swing! Well i have a reason; I've got 260 reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!! Wow!!!!!**

**Thanks to: Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena and all of you are reading!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha and Hana Yori Dango storyline!!! So please don't sue!**

**Warning: A lot of OOC in the fic!**

**Anyways, let's get on with the show (or the fic, I should say), shall we?

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 12: Sweet Revenge

'He won't get away with this' thought Kagome as she watched Hojo and his date leave. 'But I have to find Sango first.' Kagome dashed through the Tokyo streets, desperately trying to find her best friend.

-oOo-

Miroku was in his limo that was stopped at a red light when he saw someone who looked very familiar.

'It's Kagome's friend Sango, anyway I think her name is Sango' He thought to himself. Sango was crying. Miroku hated to see any girl cry, especially someone as beautiful as Sango.

"But I'm not good in these types of situations!" Said Miroku to himself, with a sigh.

As the light turned green and the limo drove past the weeping girl, Miroku felt horrible guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"Stop the car." Miroku said to the chauffeur with yet again, another sigh.

-oOo-

Sango had to run away from him. She couldn't stand the sight of her boyfriend with another girl anymore. But was more sickening was the fact that he denied even knowing her!

'How could he!' Thought Sango, angrily 'I was such a fool to fall in love with a jerk like him.'

She then heard footsteps behind her. When she looked to her left, she saw two legs and when she finally looked up to see who those legs belong to, she saw Miroku. He kneeled down to be at her eye level.

"What's the matter?" asked Miroku

Sango was crying so much, that even if she tried to talk, nothing would be understood. Miroku finally decided to take her to his place for some chocolate. (AN/ Miroku figured 'what do girls need when they're down? Chocolate, of course!' Stupid, he is…)

-oOo-

"Try the dark chocolate." Miroku told his guest. The two were sitting in Miroku's living room and they were eating on his coffee table. Sango still looked a bit sad.

"I guess…" Said Sango as she took a bite. She almost spat it out afterwards. "It's so bitter! How do people eat this stuff?"

"I know; I asked the same thing the first time I tried it. But then, I figured it out. The truth is that the bitterness is what makes the chocolate good."

Sango quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Actually, it's the same with love. A person matures after going through a bitter and painful relationship. I think this experience was necessary; now you know not to make the same mistake twice…all right?"

"Okay" said Sango between sobs.

"C'mon, let's go." Added Miroku as he got up.

" I could go home by myself, you know." Replied Sango as she stood.

"That's not what I meant." He said calmly

"What?"

"I've been upset too, lately." He then gave her smirk. "Let's go get some revenge."

"I guess…" replied Sango with a sigh. 'It's not like I have something better to do…'

-oOo-

Kagome kept running through the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Sango; where are you!?!" She then remembered something.

Flashback 

_When Kagome got to the entrance of the mall, what she saw left her wide eyed. Hojo was exiting the mall, a girl on his arm. She looked like a total slut in Kagome's opinion._

"_So what do you want to do now, Hojo?" asked the girl he was with_

"_How about a movie?"_

"_That sounds great!"_

_End Flashback_

"The movie theatre!" Said Kagome out loud to herself as she quickly changed direction and headed to the cinema.

-oOo-

Sango and Miroku were at the movies (in the hall, you know where you buy your snacks and stuff, not in the room where the movie is played). The pair rapidly spotted Hojo and his date.

"That's him, right?"

"Yeah" Miroku then headed towards Hojo. Sango put a hand on his arm "You're not going to hit him, are you?" she asked worriedly

"Of course not; I'm just going to show him what a real man is like" And with a smirk, he left a perplexed Sango.

As soon as Miroku was walking towards Hojo, girls were squealing and whispering: "No way! It's Miroku, from the Y4!", "No way! It can't be him!" and "He's so cute!".

"I can't believe it! Miroku, from the Y4 is coming towards me!" said Hojo's date to herself.

"Who's he?" Asked Hojo, smugly

"Why hello" said Miroku in the girl's direction. "You caught my attention with your incredible beauty."

Hojo's date simply blushed.

Miroku continued "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Of course! Let's go!" exclaimed the girl happily.

"C'mon, let's go." Said Hojo as he pulled on his date's hand.

"Hey! I was just having a little fun with you; don't get the wrong idea!"

"Fine! I don't need you anyway! I'm going back to my ex!" Said Hojo as he headed towards Sango.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Hojo's now former-date to Miroku as she held his arm.

"Sorry, I've changed my mind…" He said as he dashed towards Sango, pushing Hojo away. "Because my favourite girl is right here. He added as he put an arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Sango" asked Miroku "Do you know this guy?"

"Nope, though I think I've seen him somewhere before" she replied as she sent Hojo a glare.

Just then, Kagome burst in.

"What's going on?"

Miroku then gripped Hojo by the collar.

"Next time you make my girl cry, I swear I'll rip your guts through your asshole!"

Hojo walked towards the exit, but stopped in front of Kagome.

"It's you." Kagome remained silent

"I get it. That Sesshomaru person is trying to harass me, huh?"

Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"I was just trying to be nice when I said those things to him. You have to admit, Sesshomaru is pretty pathetic if he can't handle a little affair. I guess he deserves someone like you, who's not that pretty." He then walked passed Kagome. She turned around.

"Wait a minute." She said, anger in her eyes.

"What do you want?" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being that pretty for you. And by the way, thank you for reminding me why I hated you in the first place" Kagome walked up to him and punched him in the face. Hojo stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. "That's for saying that I wasn't that pretty" Kagome then kneed him in the groin. "And that's for saying that Sesshomaru was pathetic. If you really want to see a pathetic person, go look at yourself in the mirror." By then, Hojo was on the floor, his hands between his legs.

"And this is for hurting my best-friend's feelings" Said Kagome as she was about to kick him in the stomach, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Kagome!" said Sango. "Let me have a crack at him, too."

"Hold on, I don't think this is a good idea." Said Miroku as he put an arm around Kagome and Sango's shoulders.

"You're the one who wanted to rip his guts out!" replied Kagome with a laugh.

"Let's just leave." Suggested Sango.

"Yeah, let's go." Added Kagome.

-oOo-

Saturday…

Kagome was in her room, thinking. Thinking about everything, from last night, to Sesshomaru, to Shikon high, and back to Sesshomaru. The phone then rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Kagome, it's me." replied a silky voice.

"I would recognise you any day, Sesshomaru."

"Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me on the top of the Taisho Tower helicopter port tonight"

"Sure!" she then heard a knock at her door. "I have to go, see you tonight!"

"Bye Kagome"

When Kagome opened the door of her room, she was her grandpa, livid.

"What's wrong, grandpa?" Kagome saw her mom sobbing on the floor, with Souta next to her.

"Kagome; your mom was… your mom was laid off" said grandpa as he dropped to his knees.

Kagome was dumbfounded, and just plain confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Replied Asumi

"Mom, our place is company owned, right?" (AN: I forgot to mention, they live in an apartment, not near the shrine, like in the anime.)

"Does that mean?" started Kagome

"We have until Christmas to vacate the place."

"What! That's too soon!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Don't worry, mom; you'll find a new job!" said Souta.

"Yeah mom. Think positive!" added Kagome.

'I hope mom finds a job. Or else, we're done for!' thought Kagome.

-oOo-

Monday…

The Y4 were sitting in their reserved section on the cafeteria.

"I wonder why Kagome didn't come on Saturday" Said Sesshomaru. "I was going to show her the moon with my telescope, but she didn't show up. I even tried to call her on Sunday, but she wasn't answering."

"That's not like her; I hope nothing happened to her" added Inuyasha.

Koga then go tan idea. He got up and when towards Kikyo and Yura's table.

"Excuse me, do you know why Kagome isn't here today?"

" I think she might be ditching!" said Kikyo

"I think so too!" added Yura.

Sesshomaru then left the cafeteria. 'If Kagome's not here, then I'm going home' he thought.

"Hey! I think I know who might know why Kagome's not here: Sango!" Said Miroku as he grabbed his cell phone and called her number.

"Hi Sango! It's me, Miroku."

"Oh hi, Miroku!"

"Do you know why Kagome's not at school today?"

"Well, I don't know if that's the reason, but her mom was laid off this weekend."

"Laid off!" shouted Miroku as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, and Kagome told me her mom was about to get a promotion."

"Anyway, thanks Sango, you've helped us a lot. Bye"

"Bye Miroku." They hanged up

"Kagome's mom got laid off" he told Inuyasha and Koga.

"It must be hard for her, I mean, the girl is already poor, her mom has to go and get fired!"

"I think Sesshomaru's father is the one to blame for all this" added Koga.

"I think so too." Agreed Miroku.

* * *

**Ok… I'll stop it here! So, what did you think? Sorry for the spelling mistakes… Anyways, I don't know if I'll update In a week, it night be later this time because I'm going on a three day outing with my class and I'm going to be so tired when I get back! I'll do my best to try and update in a week, but I'm not sure… Anyways, for the reviews…**

**Yue Hime: C'est cool que tu parles en français! Mais prends tu des cours ou tu habite en France (ou au Quebec, comme moi)? En tout cas, merci pour le review!**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: j'espère que tu a aimé ce chappie!**

**UltimateDemonLover: Hope you liked this chappie!**

**Star2bcaught: No, the ending to this fic will be happy. I meant sad ending, like the end of last chappie. I thought it was sad, didn't you?**

**MoriahLeigh: I would have cried, I'm such a softy and emotional person…**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thank you so much for your support; I appreciate it so much!**

**Tsuki Shirou: I know! Maybe he already is…. (lol)**

**Ru-doragon: I guess you're right, lol. So what do you want to talk about now?**

**Llebreknit: I wonder how you guessed…**

**Scarlette Beauty: Hojo got what he deserved in this chappie, don't you think?**

**Snow cat demon: I know it's harsh, but it has to be like that for the fic to end well…**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: I got scared; I thought you were talking about me… But it's true that Hojo is a really bitch!!!! Anyways, I don't think we should be hearing form him any time soon…**

**Secretgal1: soonish…. Is that a word? Cool! I'm expanding my vocabulary!!! **

**Kayone Kaso: They will, don't you worry…**

**Serinity digo 16: Oh don't cry!!! Hands you a Kleenex box**

**Snow Drop Princess: I think you're right… It really would be fun if Sesshy and Kags were together in the series.**

**Nejisoifon-lover91: Thanks!**

**ChibiSan1092: Arigato!**

**Crystal 18111994: Thank you so much!**

**Sesshy Lover Forever: loll, hoejo. That's really funny! And descriptive…**

**My-Kokoro: Well you got it. I hope you like it.**

**Mangadreams: I'm so grateful; I really appreciate your comment. Thanks!**

**Disella: Sorry, I'm saving the kiss for a very special moment, so you'll have to wait. But it will be worth it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really like knowing how you feel about the fic, so please review. **


	13. Searches, withdrawals and abductions

**Hey! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! Nothing much going on right now, I went up north with my class for three days; it was really fun, lol… 281 REVIWES!!!! WOW, YOU GUYS ARE SUPER, SUPER EXTEMELY AWSOME TO THE THIRD POWER!!!! (Lol) Anyways, hope you had a good week too and um…Hope you like this chappie!**

**Thanks to: Sorena, Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi and all of you reviewers out there!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, or the Hana Yori Dango storyline; so please sit back, relax, enjoy and don't sue.**

**Warning: A lot of OOC in this fic.

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 13: Searches, withdrawals and abductions

Monday (still…)

"It's okay; I understand, " answered Kagome as she crossed out another add in the paper for an apartment. " thanks for your time" added Kagome as she closed the phone for the umpteenth time.

'This is going to be a very long day…' she thought with a sigh as she turned to the next page of the paper.

-oOo-

Later…

Inutaisho and his son were eating supper on their long Mahogany table that could fit a hundred people.

"Why won't you just leave?" asked Sesshomaru lazily

Inutaisho glared at him "As soon as everything is settled here, I'm quickly heading back to New York. Only when things are settled, is that clear?"

Inutaisho smiled at his son like nothing ever happened. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, just shook his head and left the room.

-oOo-

Later that night…

"Five million!" shouted the Higurashi Family, shocked. Grandpa had gambled and now owed that much with interest.

"There has to be some mistake" added Kagome, confused.

"There's the IOU, young lady." Said a man wearing sunglasses as he showed her a paper.

"Please," started Asumi "This will be paid off as soon as we can afford it. Just wait a little longer. I'll find another job and--"

"That's always what low-life people say. You have ten day, only ten more days, understood?"

Then, the man stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door in the process.

-oOo-

Tuesday…

With a sigh, Kagome left Shikon High. 'I'm sorry…' she thought as she went down the steps of the building.

-oOo-

"Kagome Higurashi requested to leave the school!"

In the cafeteria, a student who had just heard the news burst in the room. Students began to talk.

"I guess she can't pay her tuition anymore" could be heard in the middle of the brouhaha, from Kikyo.

"What a shame!" added Yura sarcastically. They both laughed.

Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha were sitting in their reserved section of the cafeteria. Sesshomaru hadn't come to school.

"Is it really true?" asked Kouga.

"Well, according to what Sango told me yesterday, it's not difficult to imagine this happening"

" I've had enough of this!" shouted Inuyasha as he got up from his chair and left the cafeteria, under the questioning looks from his two friends.

-oOo-

Kagome crossed out yet another apartment from her long list as she stepped out of that rejected apartment. As she walked down the sidewalks of Tokyo, she remembered a previous discussion.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe it; on top of me getting laid off, you're five million dollars in debt to some loan shark!" said Asumi_

"_At first, it wasn't that much…" started Grandpa as he looked down to the floor._

_Kagome's family was so sad. Everybody was silent and their eyes were emotionless. Kagome just had to say something!_

"_In times like this, we have to pull our strengths together and do our best to get out of this mess!"_

"_Kagome…" started Souta as the three all looked at the girl. They smiled._

_End Flashback_

"I have to keep my head up high and move on…" said Kagome, proud. "For them, at least…" she whispered the last part. She then heard her cell phone ring.( Sango had given it to her for her birthday)

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome"

"Oh! Hi Inuyasha!" responded Kagome with fake enthusiasm.

"I heard you were in some kind of trouble" said Inuyasha as he looked out the window of his limo.

"No; everything's ok, really!" she replied

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the corner of the Mishabi East Gate Park, but--"

"Don't move; I'm coming." He said as he hung up his cell.

"Fine…" said Kagome with another sigh as she sat on the edge of the pond in park.

-oOo-

After Inuyasha left the cafeteria, Sesshomaru walked in the room and sat down.

"Did Kagome come to school today? I didn't see her on my way here" said Sesshomaru

"Nope, it looks like she requested to leave school"

"What?" replied Sesshomaru, disbelief evident in his voice.

So, Miroku and Kouga began explaining what had happened the day before.

-oOo-

'Inuyasha should've been here by now!' thought Kagome. 'Maybe there's a lot of traffic…' Not to die of boredom, she pulled out her newspaper and read some adds for apartments.

"Oh! This place looks great!" she said to herself as she circled the add.

A man, probably in his twenties, approached Kagome. "You're a student from Shikon High, right? Are you looking for a job?" The man was a little too close for her liking

"I have to go," she said as she quickly got up and walked away from him. He followed her.

"It's a really good-paying job; If you just let us take a few pictures in your uniform, we'll pay you 100,000$"

She stopped walking abruptly and the man almost bumped into her. She turned around.

"Seriously?" she asked sceptically. The man nodded. He then led her in an alley, in front of a door.

"It's a really good offer, just let us take a few pictures, alright?" He said as he put a hand on her back. As soon as the two went in the door, a limo stopped in front of the alley.

-oOo-

As soon as they were in the room, everything changed. Another man grabbed Kagome by the waist dragged her to a near by bed.

"Let me go!" she screamed

"Be a good girl" he said before getting next to the man Kagome met, who was standing behind a video camera.

"If you just take your clothes off, we'll pay you 100,000$" he said

"Didn't you say you just wanted me in my uniform?" she asked, still under shock.

"Sweet deals always have some catch." he replied while getting closer to her.

"Get away from me; don't you come any closer" she said, getting more terrified by the second.

"What I meant was a porn video," the man said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, mortified. Kagome then began to struggle, punching the man square in the face. Then, three other men approached her. They were too much for her. Two of the men laid her on the bed and, ignoring Kagome's protests, began unzipping her black jacket.

Then, they heard the camera being kicked to the floor. They turned around to be questioned by the intruder.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Inuyasha with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't interfere, punk!" shouted one of the men as they tried to punch him. Inuyasha easily avoided all of them and rushed to Kagome, who was now sitting on the bed, shocked.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed her hand and tried to drag her out.

"Wait a minute!" she replied as she went the opposite way and punched one of the men in the head. Inuyasha and Kagome then ran out of the place.

-oOo-

Inuyasha and Kagome were now sitting on a bench in the Mishabi East Gate Park.

"Thanks for getting me out of that mess, Inuyasha" said Kagome.

Inuyasha just turned to face her. "Did you tell Sesshomaru about your mom, or your withdrawal from school?" he asked

"No" she said as she looked down to the ground.

"Is it because you don't want him to worry about you?"

"That's not really why…"she started

"Sesshomaru's dad is probably behind all of this."

"No" she said, confused "No way."

"He's a man of steel," stated Inuyasha

"Even so, that's going too far," replied Kagome

"No" responded Inuyasha, almost as emotionless as Sesshomaru "When he mean business, he _means_ business" he paused then added "If anything happens, come talk to me or Sesshomaru"

"Thanks" she said with a nod. Inuyasha then patted her head with a smile.

* * *

**Ok, I want to end this chappie on a good note so I'm stopping it here. So what did you think? I know, weird title for this chappie, but who cares? And sorry for the spelling mistakes, if I have any… Anyway, on to the reviews…**

**Kitana18: How Inutaisho got Asumi fired? Simple: he gave a lot of money to her employers in exchange for them to lay of Kagome's mom.**

**UltimateDemonLover: Thanks!**

**Llebreknit: well, I don't know if Kagome will get revenge on Sesshy's dad just yet, but don't worry, it will come!**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: loll, yer Presque 1h du matin pis chuis pas encore couchée, pis tu viens demain ( ou aujourd'hui si tu veut) étonne toi pas si je suis fatigué… :P**

**MoriahLeigh : I like revenge too evil laugh no I don't really laugh like that, loll**

**Sesshoukunbelongstome : You're right!**

**Puppyeye1 : Well, I update once every week; now you know, loll**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness : thanks for your encouragement, i appreciate it so much! It's like…. Like iif i was running a marathon and you were my friend on the sidelines telling me to keep it up. It feels so good to hear that! ( i know, my comparisson is wierd, what do you want, it's almost 1 am…)**

**MangaFreak15 : I don;t blame you for being mad at Inutaisho; hope you like htis chappie!**

**Scarlette Beauty : I knwo, i just had to put that in there, just to show some « girl power » I just couldn't resist…**

**Dramashopper :Thanks!**

**Punk Dog Demoness : I know it's mean….but that's the fic! And it will get better, really!**

**Yue Hime : Moi j'habite a Laval ( pas de jokes poche ) mais je vais a l'école a Montréal. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que Kagome soit mon amie, tk, on peut toujours rever… Non, la relation entre Sesshy et Kags devrait pas changer… J'espere que tu as aimé ce chappie!**

**SaKuRa262 : Thanks alot!**

**Snow Cat Demon : loll, if you go after inutaisho, his bodyguards will kick your butt…unless you do martial arts or know how to pack a punch ( i sure don't, lol)**

**Inuyashaforlyf : Yes, it was Inutaisho.**

**ShioriRose : I know, I hate Inutaisho myself. Hope you like htis chappie!**

**Tsuki Shirou : Yes, he was the cause ofAsumi being layed off.**

**Disella : Don't worry, their kiss will be extremely special**

**Mangadreams : Thank yo so much! Hope you like this chappie as much as you did the last one.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. If you have any questions or comments, or if you read, please review puppy eyes**

**It's 1 am, so i'm goin gto bed before i fall asleep on my laptop…**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	14. Confrontations and Competitions

**Hey! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! How are all of you? Anyways, sorry if this chappie is a bit later that usual, but just to make up for it, i'll _try _to make this chappie extre long. WOW 304 REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL !!! HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL OF YOU!!! Anyway…**

**Thanks to : Sorena, Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi and all of my faithfull readers!!! I love you all soo much!!!!**

**Disclaimers : Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or the Hana Yori Dango synopsis. If i did, I would be rich and famous!!!! **

**Ok, I'll stop daydreaming now…**

**Warning : alot of OOC!**

**On with the fic!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 14: Confrontations and Competitions

At _The_ _Cutie Cupcake_…

"An iron man, huh?" asked Kagome sceptically to herself as she crossed her arms.

"Who is?" replied an elderly voice. Kagome turned around and saw her boss, the owner of _The Cutie Cupcake_, Kaede Mishiwa. Kaede often took vacations and cruises all around the world, because she loves to travel and see new things. She trusted Kagome and Sango to take care of the place while she was away, which was frequently.

"Oh hi Mrs. Mishiwa!" greeted Kagome

"I told ye, just call me Kaede. I know I've been away for a long time, but that doesn't mean that we're strangers!" she replied, with a sigh

"Sorry, Kaede. How was your trip? Don't worry, Sango and I have been caring for this place really well!"

"Who's this iron man ye were talking about?" asked Kaede

"It's a very long story, Kaede…" said Kagome with a sigh.

"Oh Kaede, you're back!" said Sango as she stepped in the room.

"How have ye been, child?" she asked

"Great, yourself?"

"I must say, I really enjoyed my cruise!" she responded with a smile. She then turned to Kagome.

"Child, I heard ye were in some kind of trouble so," she started as she handed her a brown envelope "this isn't much but…" Kagome looked in the envelope and almost threw it away. She gasped.

"I can't take this, I'm okay, really" she said as she handed the envelope back to it's original owner.

"I insist, and it really isn't that much money."

"But-"

"You can pay me back when things settle down and your mom finds a job"

There was a moment of silence. "Thank you so much Kaede."

"Wait a minute!" said Kagome as Kaede was walking away "If you were away, how did you know my mom lost her job?"

"That's sort of my fault…" said Sango as she looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep all of that to myself"

"I should've known" replied Kagome with a smile. " So you know the whole story?" she asked in Kaede's direction.

She nodded. " And Inutaisho is the iron man, I presume?" she added.

Kagome nodded. " We're all behind you." Said Kaede as she approached Kagome. "No matter who your enemies are, you'll never loose." She added as she put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Sango nodded in approval.

"Thank you, you two!" thanked Kagome as she hugged both of them, squeezing them too tight in the process.

"Kagome, I would like not to die of suffocation today!" said Sango.

"Oops!" she replied as she abruptly let go of the two, then scratching her head.

-oOo-

"I just don't get it" said Asumi in frustration as she set dinner on the table. "Every time I go to an interview, no matter which company it is, the moment the interviewers hear my name, their facial expressions change completely and they slam the door in my face. Whenever I show my resume, they say their positions were already filled."

Kagome then remembered what Inuyasha told her.

"_He's a man of steel, when he mean business, he means business"._

She then ran out of the apartment.

-oOo-

Inutaisho was sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork. A man in a suit walked in the study and bowed.

"Sir?" he asked

"Yes?" Inutaisho stopped writing and looked at the man.

"Kagome Higurashi requests to see you"

"Please, do sent her in" he answered with a smirk

"Yes sir" said the man as he bowed and exited the room.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was just walking down the street when he got a call in his cell phone.

"Hello?" The person who replied was one of Inutaisho's servants (the one that was in the previous scene)

"What!" He quickly hung up and ran in the opposite direction.

-oOo-

The man led Kagome to Inutaisho's study.

"What bring you here?" he asked as he got up from his chair and went in front of his desk.

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask" she replied.

"It's just what you think; I planned all of this. Your family refused my kindness, so I had to use force, that's all."

"That's all?"

Inutaisho walked towards Kagome. "Promise me that from now on you will have nothing to do with my son and the Taisho family. If you do, I promise to return everything in your life back as it used to be, young lady." As Inutaisho walked away, he heard Kagome mutter: "Don't make me laugh".

"Are you stupid!?" she asked, louder this time.

"Stupid?" he replied as he spun back around

"You act like the power of money is everything. Do you find it amusing that you could do whatever you want with it? At your age, are you having fun toying with us like that?"

"Who do you think you are?!" He snapped back at her

"Does it even matter? To you, I might seem like a plain old commoner, but I can assure you, I don't live a life I'm ashamed of."

"Oh?" he said, chuckling.

"The way you think you're so superior to everybody else makes you worse than scum! I will never cave in to you!"

"Now, if you would excuse me." she added as she spun on her heels and left the building.

-oOo-

Just as Kagome left, Sesshomaru headed inside the Taisho mansion.

He quickly spotted a servant and ran up to him. "Where's Kagome?"

"She just left"

"What did my rotten old man do to her family!?" he asked angrily.

The servant remained silent.

"I'm going to kill him!" as Sesshomaru left, the servant grabbed his arm.

"Hold on!"

"What?"

"She rejected Mr Inutaisho's proposition. You should go after her right now. That girl said she wouldn't succumb to the master's wishes because she didn't want to life a life she'd be ashamed of. What she said really got to Master Inutaisho."

"Thanks" Sesshomaru replied as he raced out of the building, hoping to find Kagome.

-oOo-

'Me and my big mouth! I shouldn't even have gone there in the first place!' Kagome thought to herself as she exited the Taisho mansion.

"Kagome!" screamed that unique voice Kagome could recognize anywhere.

-oOo-

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting on the top of the Taisho Tower Helicopter Port (where they were supposed to be on their last date)

"It's been awhile." Started Sesshomaru to break the awkward silence that resided. Kagome nodded "Last time, you stood me up" after a moment of silence, he added, "I waited for you all night." ( if you don't remember that last time, check chapter 12)

"I'm really sorry, Sesshomaru" apologized Kagome as she looked down.

"The other day, I wanted to show you the moon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was in a beautiful crescent shape that night."

"Wow" there was another moment of silence.

"So I heard you stood up to my father" said Sesshomaru.

" I just got so mad at him. He made my blood boil."

"Do you regret it?" asked Sesshomaru

"Not a bit." Replied Kagome with a smirk "But I am a little scared of what he might do to me. I just don't want to loose."

"Kagome, I'll always be on your side. And no matter what happens, I'll protect you. And the same goes for your family, too" Kagome smiled. Oh how he loved to see Kagome smile.

"How much is the debt?" he asked her.

"It's about five million" she said as she looked down, again.

"I'll pay it off."

"What! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, it'd be like your dad was giving us the money. It'd be wrong"

"You're right," he started " but what are you going to do then?"

"I'll just try my best to find myself a job"

"The sooner the better" replied Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned to face him. " Maybe we should just get married" he said.

"What!"

"Don't you think it's a nice idea?" Kagome smiled

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I do too, with all of my heart." He said as he kissed her forehead.

-oOo-

The next night at the Tokyo Plaza

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? You wanted to see me." said Kagome as she approached him and sat on a bench, next to him.

"I had an idea on how you could pay off that debt" replied Sesshomaru

"What is it?" asked Kagome sceptically

"The Teen of Japan. T.O.J. for short."

"T.O.J.?"

"Once every three years, before Christmas, there's a contest to see who is the #1 female high school student in Japan. It a high class contest where you're judged on your beauty, your intelligence, and home ec." (It's like a course they have in Japan where you learn how to cook, to take care of children, to clean, to sew, etc...)

"Goodness! I can't do that!"

"Also," Sesshomaru added with a smirk "first prize is five million dollars. And your scholarship at Shikon High is paid"

Kagome was wide eyed. "Five million dollars?"

"My dad will just have to accept you if you win; after all, my mom was the first winner of T.O.J."

"Really?"

"Yes. When she won, my dad immediately fell in love with her. Kagura even won when she was studying here."

Kagome was surprised and a little worried.

-oOo-

Inutaisho was eating dinner when his servant came and brought him news.

"That girl, " he said between fits of laughter "is entering T.O.J.?"

Sesshomaru then burst in the room. "Not only is she entering, but she's winning first place"

"Don't make me laugh." Said Inutaisho as he regained his composure.

"If she wins, you'll accept my relationship with her and leave her family alone"

"Sesshomaru, you know as well as I do that's not even worth betting on," replied Inutaisho with a chuckle. "But yes, I accept."

-oOo-

Thursday…

"Kagome is entering T.O.J.?!" asked Miroku

"Are you serious?!" added Kouga

"We're all going to help her. We'll all prepare her for the competition." Replied Sesshomaru

"You know her chances of winning are really low." Pointed out Inuyasha.

"Have you guys forgotten? Kagome is the girl who stood up to the Y4 all by herself." The three others just looked at Sesshomaru. "After we help her win, my dad, and everybody else in Japan will know just how great Kagome is" they then smiled

"Sounds fun" said Koga

"Kagome is learning at my place. (Learning for the competition, lol. I just didn't know how to say it any other way. Sorry, it's eight o'clock in the morning. I'm really tired) Let's go there now."

"Alright!" said Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was sitting on a couch in Sesshomaru's living room. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga were sitting on either side on her. Sesshomaru was just standing up.

"There's only two weeks before the competition," sighed Kagome.

"You have to prepare yourself for every possible circumstance." Said Miroku.

"Yeah, that competition is really unpredictable." Added Kouga.

"You'll have to train really hard." Said Inuyasha.

"Who am I kidding; I can't do this!" realized Kagome as she covered her face with her hands.

Sesshomaru bent down in front on her. "Where is the Kagome who stood up to my father?" Kagome looked as Sesshomaru and smiled. "We're all going to help you win this."

"Thanks guys…"said Kagome shyly.

"Also, these instructors will coach you." Added Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked behind her and was shocked. There stood five women and four men. They were all smiling at Kagome.

"Kagome," she turned around as Kouga called her name "Show them what you've got!"

"We're all behind you, so don't worry, Kagome!" added Miroku.

"I said you can come talk to me anytime, didn't I?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who just nodded.

"Thank you… All of you" she said as she looked at the instructors.

"Thank us when you win" said Sesshomaru. Now, Kagome was almost crying.

"I'll do my best." She added.

'So many people are counting on me, I can't let them down!' thought Kagome with confidence.

* * *

**I just love fluffy endings, don't you? Anyways, I hope this chappie's length was satisfactory, lol. On with the reviews!**

**Zookie Moon Princess: Hope you like this chappie!**

**Luckyazn: don't worry, he will.**

**CobaltHeart: I hope Kouga has enough line in this chappie. It's just that he's not the main character in this fic, so the dialog is more between the main characters. But I'll do my best to give him lines!**

**Llebreknit: thanks!**

**Crystal188111994: Thanks a lot!**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: Ben, elle etait vrm desesperee, la. Pis elle savait pas kils voulaient juste des photos porno…**

**Destiny'sDestination: Thanks; hope you like this chappie too!**

**Kitana18: Like I said before;** **I hope this chappie's length was satisfactory, lol.**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thank you so much!**

**Sexly Sango: hope you like this chappie also!**

**ShioriRose: Hope this chappie is long enough, loll.**

**Fluffly's-Guardian-Angel: Well, that's for you to find out…**

**MangaFreak15: I do admit he is an asshole, loll**

**Yue hime: well it's better Inuyasha saving her than nobody saving her at all, loll.**

**Snow Cat demon: I'm sure you could. **

**Jinsane226: I love SesshKag too! (I'm sure you could've guessed)**

**SaKuRa262: hope you liked this chappie!**

**Mangadreams: I'm sure it's not always like that… Anyways, I'm not a model so I don't know, loll**

**Disella: Don't worry, everything will get better**

**Tsuki Shirou: I know, I just had to put that in there…**

**Puppyeye1: thanks a lot!**

**Dramashopper: I will not tell you that. You'll just have to read to find out.**

**UltimateDemonLover: Loll I understand. Well Inutaisho doesn't want Sesshy to be with Kagome because she's not rich, so he's trying to get her into deep shit so that Sesshomaru would not love her anymore. Hope this helps you.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**


	15. Trainings and Meltdowns

**Surprise! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here! How are all of you? I'm updating twice this week, because it's spring break, so this I a gift from me to you. Hope you all apreciate it!! **

**Thanks to : Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi, Sorena, and all of you!!!! I love you all and your numerous reviews!!! I wish I could just give you each a hug and a kiss!!!!**

**Disclaimers : I can't even begin to tell you where I'd be if I owned Inuyasha or the Hana Yori Dango synopsis…**

**Warning : Alot of OOC in this fic.**

**Note : English speaking will be inderlined and French speaking will be written in _Italic_.**

**Now, on with the fic!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 15 : Trainings and melt-downs

So, Kagome started to train. First, she learnd the tea ceremony with Miroku. Kagome was on her knees. She bowed, like Miroku told her to. Se then held the big cup of tea. She slowly brought it to her mouth and sipped the liquid. As soon as the first sip was swallowed, she stopped drinking and set the cup down on the floor.

"Ugh, this stuff is horrible!" she exclaimed.

"You have to straighten your posture, don't raise your shoulders while bringing the cup to your mouth. And do not be rude with your language." Miroku ordered sternly. "Look at how Sesshomaru does it"

Sesshomaru bowed, then brought the cup to his lips and drank gracefully. After each sip, he turned the cup clockwise, like he was taught.When he set the cup on the floor, he held his stoic demeanour, showing no emotion what so ever.

'He makes it look so easy...' tought Kagome, exaperated.

-oOo-

She then practiced languages with Kouga. English was the first priority, and if they had spare time, they would practice French. (AN: don't forget, even though this fic is in English, they are speaking Japanese.)

"What do you want to eat?" Asked Kouga, in English.

"Um…" answered Kagome as she looked in her Japanese-English dictionary.

"What do you want to eat?" repeated Kouga, still in English, gesturing what he meant.

"Oh! I get it!" exclaimed Kagome happily.

"General Tao. _Que veux- tu manger_, Kagome?" said Inuyasha, who was sitting not to far from the two.

"What?" replied Kagome, not understanding what Inuyasha had said.

"It means ' what do you want to eat' in French." Replied Kouga, as if it was obvious.

-oOo-

Then, she had piano lessons with Sesshomaru. He and Kagome were sitting on the bench, side by side.

"You told me you used to play piano." Said Sesshomaru

"Yeah" replied Kagome meekly, remembering the event.

_Flashback_

" _I didn't know you played piano! Wow! That was SO beautiful! I don't think I could ever play like that!" exclaimed Kagome_

"_You play too?" asked Sesshomaru, intrigued._

_She nodded "I thought myself when I was younger, but…I stopped." She said sadly. " Anyways, that's not why I came here. I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. If you hadn't been there, I don't know how I would've ended up…I don't even want to think about it!"_

_End Flashback_

"You never told me why you stopped." Sesshomaru continued. Kagome looked down, saddened. "What happened?" he asked as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My father…used to teach me. When he died, I stopped…we even sold our old piano; I couldn't look at it without crying." She looked in Sesshomaru's eyes. He could see her azure orbs getting watery. He then brought her in a reassuring hug and gently kissed her forehead.

"Do you think you can do this, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

She looked up at him and nodded with a smile. And with one last kiss on her cheek, Sesshomaru started the lesson. He taught her how to read the notes, and he showed her what notes corresponded to which note on the piano. Some of that, Kagome already knew, but like Sesshomaru said, 'Better be safe than sorry'.

"Now that you know all that, try to play this" said Sesshomaru said as he placed a music sheet in front of Kagome. 'Here it goes.' Kagome thought. She got it right, but it was WAY to slow.

"At least you got the notes right…" said Sesshomaru with a sigh. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Seeing that cute sight, Sesshomaru laughed. HE laughed!!! She could never forget the velvety sound of Sesshomaru's laugh. It was so calming, so…so soothing!

-oOo-

The came lunch time. Sesshomaru was at the head of the table. Kagome was on his right and Kouga was on his right. Next to Kagome, there was Inuyasha and next to Kouga, there was Miroku. Kagome just thought of something.

"Hey, what do I have to learn for home economics?" she asked in no one in particular.

"That is the most unpredictable category in the competition, we never know." Answered Inuyasha.

"In fact, my mother won the competition just because she knew how to make Okonomiyaki (it's a pizza-like pancake fried with various ingredients). All the other contestants always had their food prepared for them, so they lost."

"So your mom won because she knew how to cook?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded.

"But every year, the challenges change. So you can never be too ready." Said Miroku.

"But you'll be okay, since you've got the Y4 training you." Added Koga, smugly.

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

-oOo-

She then worked on her posture. She tried walking with a book on her head, she couldn't count how many times since she'd done it too often, and kept dropping the book, over and over and over again.

Kagome just sat on the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"Do you want to take a break?" asked Sesshomaru, squatting in front of her.

Kagome quickly got on her feet. "I've had enough for today!" she muttered, walking out of the room.

-oOo-

Inutaisho was in his study, getting some business arrangements done. His servant was standing near the door.

"Jaken." Called Inutaisho strictly (AN: Jaken in this fic, is human. But that doesn't mean he's any cuter, lol)

"Yes Sir." He replied with a bow

"Put my plans into action, we can never be too sure with this girl."

"Sir, don't you think that-" Jaken tried to talk him out of it, but was failing miserably.

"Do not question me, just do as I say. Do I make myself clear?" said Inutaisho as he narrowed his eyes towards his servant.

"Yes Sir" replied Jaken with a bow before exiting the room.

-oOo-

Kagome was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about all the new things she had learned. 'So many things to be taught, so little time. I hope I get through this…'

Then, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller identification and, when she knew it was Sango, she opened her cell phone.

"Hi Sango what's up?"

"Kagome, you need to come down to _The Cutie Cupcake _right now" She replied in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll know when you get here. Now please hurry up." Said Sango in a serious manner. She then hung up.

'I wonder what's wrong. Sango is never serious, I wonder what could've happened?'

-oOo-

As soon as Kagome was in front of _The Cutie Cupcake_, she was stunned, pained, confused, she didn't know how to feel, but it wasn't a good emotion. Now THAT was going too far!

There were two trucks in front of the place and men were carrying boxes from inside the building to the trucks. Kaede was just watching them, panicked and hurt.

"What do ye mean I have to give up me business?!" she exclaimed. She was walking behind the 'movers'. "Tell me why ye are doing this! Please tell me why this is happening!" she cried out. "Why!" she shouted as she fell to her knees, Sango immediately by her side, rubbing her back.

Kagome was slowly walking home, tears rolling down her cheeks along the way.

-oOo-

When Kagome finally reached her apartment, it was even worse then at _The Cutie Cupcake_. Like previously, there were trucks and men were moving furniture out of the apartment. There was a crowd gathered around, all the other tenants, she assumed.

"Please wait!" shouted Kagome's mother, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry lady." Replied the loan shark, monotone. "Your family has been targeted by THEM."

"Give us two more days, as promised." Pleaded Kagome's Grandpa, on the ground.

"Please" said Souta, also kneeling on the ground.

Kagome just turned around; her eyes blank, and walked away with her tear-stricken face.

-oOo-

She didn't know where to go. Right then and there, Kagome felt so alone. So she decided to go where her feet would lead her and ended up in front of Sesshomaru's mansion. Luckily, she had the passwords and all the keys, courtesy of Sesshomaru. 'Just in case,' he had told her. She got in and went strait for Sesshomaru's room, where she knew he would be. She opened the door without knocking and didn't say a word, just stood there.

"Oh Kagome, good evening. Have you now decided that you want to get back to work?" Said Sesshomaru, looking away from his computer screen to look at his girlfriend.

"I…I'm quitting" she said, emotionless with a blank expression.

"What?"

"My opponent is too terrible" she simply said. "I eventually had to surrender" the remained silent for a moment, before continuing "Because of your dad, other people have become involved in this. I really chose the wrong battle this time" Sesshomaru was silent. "Apologize to everybody I let down for me" She said as she turned to walk towards to door.

"Don't you have a backbone? Look at yourself; you're acting just like a looser." Stated Sesshomaru as he got up as stood behind her.

"What would you know?"

"Huh?"

Kagome spun around "You have all the money! You have a comfortable life! You've never had to suffer the smallest bit! What would you know?" she shouted at him with tears in her eyes.

'I know I'll be a bit harsh, but it's for her own good.' Thought Sesshomaru before speaking. "Of course I wouldn't understand the feeling of a commoner like you." He instantly got slapped.

"Where is the Kagome I used to know? The real you wouldn't act like this" he said as he bore his amber gaze in her eyes.

"What?" she replied, crying.

"As long as you have me and the others behind you, you'll be fine." He continued in a soft voice. "C'mon, you're cutest when you smile. Stop the tears now" he said with open arms. Kagome quickly embraced her boyfriend, crying on his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

"It's all your dad's fault!" she whispered between sobs. "Other lives are getting mixed up in all of this."

"It'll be okay once you win the T.O.J."

"But, a lot of people are getting hurt. I can't take it anymore. I've reached my limit…" she said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before saying " Inuyasha is taking care of your family for the time being. He also hired some special bodyguards to make sure those bad men don't harass your family. And don't worry about _The Cutie Cupcake_; Miroku bought a huge order or cakes for his parent's formal gatherings. And Koga bought some too, but for himself. You see, we're all helping you out. With Y4 on your side, how can you be scared?" he then pulled Kagome away.

"Just be yourself. I believe in you; we all do. Just have some confidence" he added.

He patted her head "Do your best." He said smiling at her. Then both of them chuckled.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too, Kagome. With all of my heart." He said as he pulled his beloved close to him.

* * *

**Ok, this chappie was a little shorter that the last ones, but at least the last chappie was longer than the others and I ended this chappie on a good note (because most of this chappie was sad, In my opinion). Sorry for the lame title, but I have no inspiration, lol. Anyway, thanks so much for all of the reviews you guys sent me!!! Already 332 reviews!!! Wow!**

**UltimateDemonLover: No, Sesshy asked her, then entered her (but I didn't put that part in…)**

**Sexly Sango: Thanks a lot! Tell me what you think of this one. Luv ya! Tootles!**

**CobaltHeart: Yayness? Is yayness even a word? If not, well congratulations, you've just invented a word! That's so great!**

**Mangadreams: Thank you, thank you bowing in front of a stand-innovation**

**Secretgal1: The competition is coming in the next chappie. I hope it'll all fint in one chappie…**

**ED'sGirl 4ever: Hope you liked this chappie too, even though it was sad in some parts.**

**Destiny'sDestination: Thanks!**

**Kidagaaralover18: Hope you enjoyed this chappie as well!**

**Fluffy4ever: I think that the last chappie was my favourite too!**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Hope this is updated soon enough for you. But I'm telling you right now; no more updates this week; I'm being too generous already, lol**

**Kitana18: Well, that's for you to find you. I think it will be known in the next chappie.**

**Tsuki Shirou: Well… I'm not evil, but…**

**Starlight-Wild Koneko: I hate Inutaisho too! But alas, he has to be mean to make my fic what it is…**

**Disella: hope you liked this chappie, even though it was sad in most part…**

**Ok, please drop a review on your way out. Long, preferably (jk) anyways, just to make it clear, this is my last update this week. I'm being too generous!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	16. The Teen Of Japan

**Hey!!! Sesshy's Princess Kagome here!!! How have you been??? Good, I hope. I was good until Friday. I never thought I could say this, but I think I sprained my toe… It's really painfull, I can't put any pressure on it and I can't move it… I never realized how much you used your toes in live… I can't believe I'm telling you all this…**

**Thanks to: Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena, and all of the faithful reviewers!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: (Sigh) I still don't own Inuyahsa or the Hana Yori Dango synopsis… **

**Note : ALOT of OOC in this fic.

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 16 : The Teen Of Japan

The day of the competition soon arrived. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku walked in the building. ( I don't know what kind of building it is really…Probably a theatre, loll) They went up the stairs to the main floor. Sesshomaru stood next to Kagome and Inuyasha was on her other side. Koga was next to Sesshomaru and Miroku was next to Inuyasha.

Once they were up the stairs, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and whispered: "You can do this Kagome."

She just nodded confidently in response. They then walked forward.

"Sesshomaru!" They heard someone shout. The five people turned around to see a girl with white hair, who looked about their age approach them.

"Kanna?" asked Sesshomaru

"It's been so long, what have you been up to?" she asked with a smile as she walked towards them. Kagome was confused. Who was this girl anyway?

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sesshomaru

"It's just the strangest thing. Uncle Inutaisho gave me a call about two weeks ago. He asked me to enter the T.O.J. I love this competition so much that I decided to enter! I had to rush here straight from London." She paused a moment to see if her cousin had something to ask her, but seeing he was silent, she continued, "Well, I'll see you later then!" she said as she walked passed them.

"We should've expected this from Sesshomaru's dad" sighed Koga

"He just never gives up, does he?" added Miroku.

"Who was that girl?" asked Kagome, still confused.

"Kanna Himari, Sesshoumaru's cousin." Answered Inuyasha.

'She looks really confident, I hope I can do this…' thought Kagome with a sigh.

With that said, the guys headed towards their seats in the theatre and Kagome went to the room where all the girls in the competition were preparing.

-oOo-

When she got in front of the massive wooden door and pushed it open, she was shocked to see so many girls sitting in front of mirrors and applying their makeup. They were all dressed in their school uniforms and they had a ribbon with the name of their school on it, like it was said in the rules. She then saw a person she did NOT want to see.

"Kikyo?" asked Kagome. Kikyo turned around.

"We are enemies. Don't talk to me like you know me" she replied as she walked away from Kagome, bumping her shoulder. Kagome then turned her head in another direction and saw Kanna looking in a mirror. When Kanna realized someone was looking at her, she looked at Kagome (through her mirror) and smiled at her.

Just then, a man walked in the room and said: " Girls, be on the side of the stage in the order of the numbers you were given when you came in."

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was in the washroom, while the other guys were heading towards their seats. As he was washing his hands, he thought he heads footsteps behind him, so he turned around. Persuaded that it was nothing, he then proceeded to drying his hands. As he was doing so, a man dressed in black appeared behind him and knocked Sesshomaru out cold.

-oOo-

Kagome was standing back stage ready to make her entrance with the other contestants. The announcer was speaking. " Now, The T.O.J. contestants will make their entrance" She then heard clapping and the curtains pulled back.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru had his hands tied behind his back and was gagged. He was lying on the floor of the back of the car. He was furiously trying to get out, kicking doors or trying to scream passed his gag, but with no avail.

-oOo-

Kikyo had gone on stage before Kagome. She thought to herself 'I have to do this, I can't back down now.' She then walked on stage, a white light instantly illuminating her. All of the girls were in rows.

"Here are the young women who will be participating this year" continued the announcer.

-oOo-

Kagome's family, Sango and Kaede were sitting in their seats, cheering Kagome on. In the row above them, were sitting the Y4, well almost all of them. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were sitting in their seats and Sesshomaru's spot was still empty.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku

"He's in the washroom, but he's taking a long time in there…"answered Inuyasha

"He's probably nervous with Kanna in the competition, considering she was in the top ten last year." Added Koga

Kaede turned around and asked: " Is there some kind of relationship between Sesshomaru and Kanna?"

"They're only cousins" replied Inuyasha

-oOo-

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her mom, her grandpa and her brother had lifted up a banner that said: Good luck Kagome! But she was instantly saddened when she looked in the row above them and saw the seat between Inuyasha and Miroku empty.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was finally able to sit on the seat and remove his gag.

" What the heck are you doing!?" asked a furious Sesshomaru.

"My apologies, young master, please calm down."

"Jaken? What are you trying to do?" screamed out Sesshomaru.

-oOo-

"Let the competition begin!" said the announcer as the crowd roared. " This year, we are doing something that we've never done before for round 1. Usually, there are six rounds, but this year, the Teen of Japan will be crowned after only 4 rounds." Walking to the other side of the stage, he continued, " The theme for this round is… anything you want!"

Kagome gasped 'Uh oh! I wasn't prepared for this!'

"You will have one minute to show off your amazing talent in front of our judges. Half of you will be eliminated after this round"

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was biting Jaken's ear, since he didn't want to tell him why he was brought there.

"Okay, okay!!! It's master Inutaisho, he wanted to tell you something before the end of the contest" Jaken said as fast as he can so that Sesshomaru could release him, which he did.

"How dare he!" screamed Sesshomaru as he kicked Jaken's seat.

-oOo-

There were so many talents out there! Girls were doing ballet, tap-dancing, signing opera, doing gymnastics and Kikyo was even jump roping. Kagome had to admit she was talented. When it was Kanna's turn, Kagome was panicking. She was playing the violin extremely well and the judges were smiling at her!

Kagome was backstage. "Oh crap! What am I going to do? Think, Kagome, think!" she said to herself.

A man came in "Next up is Higurashi, Kagome!" He came up to her and added, "Please be ready to make your entrance" Kagome was wide-eyed. 'I got it!' she smiled and giggled a bit.

-oOo-

When Kagome got on stage, she dragged the man (the one from the previous scene) with her.

"Oh man, what is she trying to do?" asked Inuyasha to himself.

"I will show you how to defend yourself against a mugger or a rapist" Declared Kagome to everybody. The judges looked at her sceptically.

"What good would it do to show your tomboy side in a beauty pageant?" asked Miroku

"No way, this might be interesting." Said Inuyasha, slightly laughing.

On stage, Kagome told the man to come up from behind her. So when he did, she took his arm, elbowed him in the stomach and threw his over her shoulder, making him land on his back. When he got back up, she quickly kicked him where the sun don't shine. (loll, I love that expression)

Some people were clapping, other were looking at each other, surprised. Miroku and Koga looked terrified and Inuyasha was laughing his head off.

The man was still on the floor as Kagome stood behind his laying form and put her foot on his chest. She then kneeled in front of the man and asked if he was okay.

-oOo-

Now, the announcer was calling the competitors who passed. Eleven girls were already called, there were four spots left.

"Kikyo Domiji, Shikon High." She stepped forward

"Tsuki Nidata, Lotago High" she also stepped forward (just inventing)

"Kanna Himari, Manishi High" she took a step front.

"Kagome Higurashi, Shikon High" Kagome was shocked, but happy. She smiled and took a step front.

"She did it!" shouted Kagome's family, proudly holding up the banner.

"Yes!" Shouted Sango. Kaede smiled ' Good job, child.'

"Alright!" exclaimed Koga and Miroku as they high-fived. Inuyasha was just clapping.

-oOo-

In Inutaisho's office, Sesshomaru had just been "delivered". I use the term "delivered" because he was tied from head to toe with rope, with his mouth gagged and was being brought by Jaken, on a weight lifter. (loll, I don't know how to call it. It's like this thing in the shape of an L that has handles and it's on wheels. )

"I had no other choice to do this, con. Or else, you wouldn't have lessened to what I had to say." Said Inutaisho as he walked towards Sesshomaru.

-oOo-

"The theme for round two will be beauty! Choose an outfit from the rack and dress up. The ones who will model the dress the best, will move on to the next round! You have three minutes to select your clothes. Don't forget, first come, first served" said the announcer.

Everybody stormed towards the two racks. Kanna was the first one out.

"That's Kanna, she's so used to this type of thing." said Miroku

"Kagome looks confused" added Koga, not to sure.

'Oh no! I'm running out of time!' thought Kagome to herself. She picked the first thing that came by hand 'I guess this will have to do.'

-oOo-

"What are you trying to do?" asked Inutaisho

Sesshomaru was finally untied and ungagged. " Trying to look over Kagome."

"With your cousin in the contest, there's no chance of her winning"

"Kagome is the type of girl who could overcome any task."

"Then, if she doesn't win" Sesshomaru looked at his father "What?"

"If she doesn't win, you'll do whatever I say" He said with a smirk "And if she wins, I'll do whatever you say. There should be no problem, since you're so sure Kagome will be victorious."

"Deal." Was Sesshomaru's reply, before he left the room.

-oOo-

Kagome had picked out an off-white coat with brown flowers on it. It wasn't that pretty, but it would do.

Kikyo came over to Kagome who had left her coat on the rack behind her.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you made it threw!" While kikyo was speaking, Yura sneaked behind kagome and cut into the coat. "Honestly Kagome, may the best girl out there win!" said Kikyo as she walked off.

"Thank you?" said Kagome, confused. When she looked at her coat, she gasped.

"Oh no!"

'Think Kagome, think' she thought. She had to do something, or else, she wouldn't get through!

-oOo-

Now, it was fashion-show time!

"Nest up is Kanna Himari" everybody clapped as she stepped out. She was wearing a black dress that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and white hair. She walked gracefully backstage.

"What a show" whispered Miroku.

"Did you have a crush on her before?" asked Sango as she turned around to face him.

He remained silent. "You DID!" exclaimed Sango

-oOo-

Kagome was backstage trying to figure out what to do with her dress when a man came in and told her she had to be ready to go on stage.

"Um…Okay!" she said, unsure.

Kikyo was up. She was wearing a soft pink strapless dress, with a matching headband. She was practically dancing on stage, trying to put on a show. The sent a kiss to the crowd before exiting.

"Now, from the same school, Shikon High, Kagome Higurashi!"

Everyone was SHOCKED when she came out. Her coat sleeves were torn from the shoulders and were hanging on her forearms. One end of the coat was longer than the other; parts of the coat were torn. Her hair was in a bun on her head.

"What the heck is that!" said Miroku

"Her coat is all torn up!" added Koga

"It's alright, Kagome. It's actually pretty good…" said Inuyasha. Miroku and Koga just wondered if he was taking any substances prior to the competition.

'She's sure to lose now' thought Kikyo with a smirk 'serves her right.'

"_Très bien!" _exclaimed a French judge (who was a designer) _"C'est à l'état pur! Découper ses vêtements, c'est génial! Formidable! Fabuleux!"_

"What is he saying?" Asked Sango as she looked behind her.

"He sounds mad" added Kaede

"_C'est merveilleux! C'est mon style!" _he continued

"NO, he's complimenting and praising her" answered Koga.

-oOo-

Kagome was happy. Five girls had passed the second round, and she was one of them! Her coat being cut up was a good thing after all. The bad news was that Kanna passed too. More good news, Kikyo didn't pass.

"The task for the third round is simple. A speech, _in English, _about unfortunate children. You will have fifteen minutes to prepare your speeches. We will be back after a short break." Said the announcer

Backstage…

Kagome was sitting, writing her speech. Kanna came up to her.

"Hi kagome, you looked wonderful out there!" she started with a smile, but then glared at her "But I came straight from London, and I came here to win. Last time I was here, I came in sixth place, and this time, I'll go straight to the top, and you won't stop me, even if you are my cousin's girlfriend." She stopped for a moment, then continued with a smile back on her face "May the best girl win" she added as she turned around and left.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued writing and translating on another paper. She then heard a shy voice.

"Kagome?" said the voice. Kagome turned around and saw…Rin?

"Rin, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome, shocked.

"I … wanted to see you. I heard you were going out with Sesshomaru and you were participating in the T.O.J. I wanted to see if it was true and if you didn't get teased anymore." She replied meekly

Kagome chuckled "I'm okay now."

"I heard what the girl said to you and she really shouldn't win. She's too sure of herself. Let me help you with your speech." Said Rin

" I don't know… I doesn't seem fair that I get help and the four other girls do it all on their own… But your support would mean it all to me."

"Sure!" exclaimed Rin with a smile.

-oOo-

Kanna was now reciting her speech. "…_At the same time, there are more unfortunate children in the world. Children losing their family and their home…_"

"Wow! She's so fluent!" whispered Sango

"Well, she has been studying in London, after all" replied Miroku

"No wonder" added Kaede

When Kanna was finished, the announcer said: "Now, our final contestant, Kagome Higurashi"

'Here goes nothing...' thought Kagome as she started her speech. "_Now, I am living in my father's company residence with my family. But we have to leave it soon for his business reasons._" She couldn't help it anymore, she was too nervous. She had to have a glass of water. So she filled herself a glass of water that was on the table next to her. "_Even without a house to live in, I love my mother, my grandfather and my brother. The most important thing for me is my family. I believe what is most needed for deprived children is a warm family. Thank you._"

"What a speech!" commented Inuyasha. "That was good."

"Now, I will announce the two grand finalists." Said the announcer as he stepped to the centre of the stage. "For her wisdom and her accurate description of the world, Kanna Himari." Kanna stepped forward. " And for the second finalist…" the announcer looked at his card "What the heck!?!" he coughed a bit "Sorry for that… The judges had a hard time deciding on the second finalist, so they wanted a coin toss to determine who will go on with Kanna in the finals."

'They want luck to decide who will go to the finals? That's absurd!' thought Kagome.

"Who will go first?" the announcer asked. "You two, common." He pointed the two other girls who had made it in the top five. The one who won went against Kagome.

"Heads or tails?" the announcer asked.

"Heads." Was quick to respond the other girl.

"Tails." Answered Kagome, more than worried. She really wanted to make it to the finals.

So the coin was tossed. The whole crowd was silent.

"And the winner is… Kagome Higurashi!"

"Yay! She did it!" exclaimed Souta.

"You're the best, Kagome!" shouted Sango

Then, booing could be heard. People in the crowd started shouting: "We can't accept this!" "Yeah, her outfit was all torn up!" "The other girls were better!"

Kagome was ready to cry. The audience didn't like her, she could live with that, but couldn't they keep their opinions for themselves?

Then, a strong voice was heard. "SILENCE!" the room was quiet yet again. " The judges decide who is the #1 girl in Japan. And they said that there would be a coin toss. Live with the decision, that's what faith decided."

"Sesshomaru" said Kagome with a sigh of relief.

"Keep it up, Kagome! I'm right here!" he added

Kagome smiled. She thought now, more than ever, that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Now, the theme for the final round will be home ethics. Here is your challenge, both of you." As soon as the announcer was finished saying that, fifteen kids came on stage. They all looked so calm.

"Both of you will have thirty minutes to try and entertain these kids and when the time is up, the kids will decide who was the most fun to play with. You will go in a special playroom, where there are many toys. You are allowed to use them." He added.

Kanna quickly rushed to the kids and kneeled in front of them. "Hi kids!" she said in a kiddie voice with a smile on her face.

They all responded. "HI!" they greeted, in unison.

"C'mon, let's all go play together!" she said, the kids all following her to the room backstage. Kagome quickly followed.

"Uh oh… Kagome doesn't have a lot of patience with kids…" said Sango

-oOo-

When she got in the room, Kagome saw Kanna playing piano, the kids all around her, all of them singing a Christmas song. 'How could things get any worse' she thought. Four little boys approached her.

"I heard your family's poor!" said the first one

"Can you do anything?" said the second one

"Don't tell me you can't do nothing!" said the third one.

'There's just like the Y4!' thought Kagome.

"How old a re all of you kids?" she asked

"Seven!" they all replied

"Well I'm almost seventeen!" said Kagome as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you bragging about that? That makes you an old lady!" said the fourth one.

"You dummy!" said the first one as he stomped on her foot and stuck his tongue out.

"You little brats…" Kagome whispered as she tried to control her anger.

There was a screen on stage that was hooked to cameras in the playroom. When Sango saw her best-friend trying to control her temper, she panicked.

"Uh oh!!! Those kids might be in for it…" she whispered to Kaede.

"No, Kagome's handling them quite well, I think. At least she's entertaining them…" Kaede replied.

-oOo-

"You kids have never earned a penny by yourselves!" Kagome told them "You be so full of it!"

"Haven't I heard that somewhere before?" Koga asked Inuyasha, chuckling.

"I bet you all stay at home and play videogames. I bet you can even do a measly little trick like this." Kagome remarked as she took a yoyo and made it sleep.

"I can do that!" said the third one. He tried, but to no avail.

"Oh no! The rich kids are not so tough now, now are they?" asked Kagome.

"Get her!" said the second kid as all four of them chased after her.

Kagome ran away, saying, "You can't catch me!" and sticking her tongue out at the kids.

They then threw balls at her, which she gladly threw back. When they were all tired, they sat in a circle.

"You aren't that bad for an old lady." The fourth kid said, trying to regain his breath.

"You aren't that bad for little runts!" Kagome replied, equally tired.

Kanna was with the other eleven kids, telling them a story, when a little girl looked at Kagome.

"That looks like fun!" she said as she got up and joined Kagome. Then all the kids followed, leaving Kanna alone, as she watched Kagome.

All the kids gathered around Kagome, pulling her in all directions. "You want the rocket ship, too" Kagome sighed, exasperated. She took another child in her arms and lifted the kid.

"Let's play this next, Kagome!" a kid gave her a skipping-rope. "Kanna!" Kagome shouted. "Help me with this, I can't handle all of them on my own!"

"Um... Okay!" she responded, confused why Kagome would ask her help.

So Kanna and Kagome turned the rope and the kids jumped. You could practically feel how happy they all were when you looked at the scene. At least that's what Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome counted the jumps "7…8…9! Oh! You almost got to ten! Who's next?" she said.

Yes, Sesshomaru was happy that she had chosen him. He wouldn't change a single thing in his life. Well, maybe change his father…But that aside, his life was perfect.

"Time is up!" the announcer called. Kagome, Kanna and the fifteen kids went on stage. "Now Kagome, go to the left side of the stage and Kanna, go to the right side." When the girls were in their places, he continued, "Kids, when I say go, you will have to next to the girl you had most fun with. Three…two…one…GO!"

Nothing happened. Then, one of the kids said: "But I liked both of them!" which was instantly followed by fourteen "Me too!"s.

"Well, I guess the judges will decide who is the Teen of Japan…" added the announcer.

After a brief discussion between the judges, one of them stood up and said: "We will choose the winner based on the points accumulated so far…"

After a few minutes, the judges had made their decision.

The announcer took the envelope "And the grand prizewinner, the Teen of Japan this year is…" he opened the envelope. Kagome was so nervous and scared and… She just had so many emotions flowing inside of her at the same time! " Kanna Himari!"

Sango, Kaede, The Y4 and Kagome's Family were all stunned. Kagome was just staring straight in front of her, but her gaze was blank. While Kanna was being crowned and was receiving flowers, she was repeating to herself: "I lost…"

* * *

**Wow! Longest chappie EVER!!! Sorry for spelling mistakes and sorry, I'm that evil to make Kanna win… It's out a little late, but it's worth the wait, and that's my motto! Just kidding! I should update this weekend, but I don't really know… Anyways, on with the reviews:**

**Sexly Sango: Hope you like this chappie!**

**Chii567: Thanks!**

**DarkAngel512: Hope you're satisfied!**

**Disella: They helped her, but she was still no match for Kanna :(**

**Kagome-sess: It's ok to feel two ways about a chappie, I do too sometimes.**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: It's ok, express yourself. I don't care if you insult Inutaisho, Quite frankly, I would too if I wasn't the author of this fic!**

**Cookiemonsterks: Hihi… Don't talk to me about French, I live in Quebec, the ONLY French state of the beautiful country of Canada. I've been speaking French all my life, benn writing dictations in French all my life and doing orals and communicating in French all my life… And you're wrong about your correction (sorry, but thx for the help anyway) You can't put 'ez' at the end, because 'ez' is used when the pronoun is 'vous'. In And it is infinitive because you could replace the verb 'manger' by the verb 'mordre' and the verd would not need to be participle… Anyway, I know it's a little complicated (maybe) , but I you have any questions about French, email me!**

**Punk Dog Demoness: Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Llbreknit: Hope the length of this chappie is satisfactory!**

**Kagome Lady Of Darkness: Thanks a lot!**

**UltimateDemonLover: Well, he's targeting the people kagome loves because he knows it will cause her pain and she would feel guilty for making people around hr suffer.**

**Cobaltheart: Well… I don't know if you would be able to rip Inutaisho's groin and shove it down his throat, I know I can't… But you could try? (lol)**

**Yue Hime: Yeah, I imagine Sesshy laughing… I can't help but smile!**

**ShioriRose: I hate Inutaisho too!**

**Destiny's destination: Thanks!**

**Kitana18: Well… sorry she didn't win (looks down in shame)**

**Tsuki Shirou: Sadly, I do not no any. Do you?**

**Jinsane226:I know…**

**ED'sGirl 4ever: Ok, say thanks too your friend Lynn…**

**Fluffy4ever: I know it's cruel… (looks down in shame)**

**ANYWAY!!! PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	17. Everything's back to normal?

**My goodness! I can't believe I'm this far in the fic! It's the seventeenth chappie so far… Wow! Some reviewers were asking me if Inutaisho bribed the judges to pick Kanna. No he didn't (sigh). And some people told me that the 'learn how to defend yourself' part of the competition was in Mrs Congeniality. Well, it might have been in there ( I did see the movie), but I don't remember...(sweatdrop) But I got that from Hana Yori Dango, a Japanese series.**

**Thanks to : Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi, Sorena and all of the reviewers!**

**Disclaimers: Ok, I do own ths Hana Yori Dango synopsis and Inuyasha… A least in my dreams, I do… (sigh) Oh well…**

**Note : Alot of OOC in this fic!!!! You've been warned(jk)….

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 17 : Everything's back to normal?

Kagome's family looked really sad while Sango, Kaede, Miroku, Inuyahsa and Koga were clapping unenthousiamly. Sesshoumaru, who was standing in the back of the room, leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

Back on stage, Two girls were giving Kanna a tiara and a bouquet of roses. Then, a judge spoke.

"Kanna won this competition, but the child judges declaired it a draw. So, the other judges and I have decided to give Kagome Higurashi one million dollars in prize money. " Then, the whole audience gave her a stand innovation.

"You're great, Kagome. I'd vote for you!" "Good job!" "I definitely changed my opinion about you, Kagome!" were some of the comments from some audience members. The girl was just looking around her, not believing all she was hearing. It was too good to be true!

Then, the crowd cheered : "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" By then, Kagome had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness ready to fall. Kanna was just looking at her, thinking: ' why is she getting all the attention? I won the competition!'

Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome. He was happy for her, he really was. But he had to leave. So he turned around and left the building. 'I'll miss you, Kagome. I love you'

-oOo-

After the competition, when everybody was gone, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga and Kaede were on stage with Kagome, congratulating her.

"Good job, Kagome!" said Miroku

"You won second place, that's great!" added Koga

"Congratulations" said Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "I won second place, I didn't change anything…"

"That's not true." Said Inuyasha

"Now, you can focus on your future" said Koga

"And we'll always be here to lend you a hand." Added Miroku, "But now, to celebrate Kagome's second place, let's party, Y4 style!" everyone laughed.

Then, Kagome asked: "Where's Sesshomaru?" But before she got an answer to her question, her family then rushed over.

"Kagome! You were wonderful out there!" said Asumi

"I'm so proud of you!" added her grandpa

"Sis, you were so cool on that stage!" exclaimed Souta.

"I'm sorry I couldn't win…" apologized Kagome as she looked down.

"What are you saying?" asked Asumi "Kagome, you're the best daughter a mother could have. And I bet your father would say the same thing." She said before hugging her daughter. Crying, Kagome returned the embrace.

-oOo-

"Congratulations on your success, Kanna." Said Inutaisho when Kanna visited him in his study.

"Thank you, uncle Inutaisho." She responded. "But why did you want me to win?"

"First, because you're my niece, and my family is always better than some commoner. And second, that Kagome girl isn't worth my son's time and it's time he saw what type of girls he should go after." (Don't worry, Inutaisho didn't mean Sesshomaru and Kanna as a couple, just that Sesshomaru should go after girls who are like Kanna)

"I think Kagome is the right girl for Sesshomaru." said Kanna after a few moments of silence.

Inutaisho sighed and shook his head "Kanna, I thought you were smarter than that…"

"Uncle! I won the competition, but Kagome won the heart of the audience. They were giving her a stand innovation! I now understand why Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome. I guess what they say is true, it only takes one heart to touch another."

-oOo-

"Congratulations Kagome, on your second place!" shouted Koga before confetti was let down. Kagome found the Y4 and asked where was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha answered that he said he was coming after he finished some business.

-oOo-

"A promise is a promise, Kanna. Sesshomaru accepted on his own free will"

Kanna sighed, "This will be hard; for everybody… Anyway, I have to go catch my plane, bye Uncle Inutaisho." She said as she hugged him and she left the room. Inutaisho looked slightly uneasy.

-oOo-

"We're sorry, Kagome." Said Kikyo and Yura at the same time, lowering their heads in shame.

"I had a feeling it was you two who cut up my outfit…" said Kagome, crossing her arms over her chest

"But in the end, especially when you talked about unfortunate children, you moved us, Kagome. You weren't as fluent in English as Kanna, but your speech was great." Replied Yura, Kikyo nodding.

"We really felt bad about what we did…" added Kikyo

"I guess it was a good thing my outfit was ripped, considering it got me passed the second round."

"That's true!" said Kikyo

"I guess we can join the party, then" Yura added before the two girls walked passed Kagome.

Kagome turned to look at them "Oh boy…" she let out a chuckle

-oOo-

Later that night…

Kagome was leaning on a wall, alone. She was looking at the door, as if waiting for someone important to come in. She looked at her watch, and let out a sigh.

'She's probably waiting for Sesshomaru' Thought Inuyasha, who was watching her from the other end of the room.

"Sesshomaru…what's keeping you so long?" she said to herself before her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she said

"Hi Kagome" said Sesshomaru. Both were silent for a moment.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't win, you helped me out so much"

"No, I'm actually happy you got that far. It should have been a draw, the judges had no right to determine the winner, the children should've decided in their place." Sesshomaru could almost hear the smile on Kagome's face on the other end of the line.

"Can I buy a little of your time?" he asked

"What?" Kagome asked, confused

"For 4 million dollars, I'd like to spent my Christmas Eve with you." He replied

"Why would you want to pay me?"

"4 million dollars plus the money you won in the competition is equal to 5 million, right?"

"Are you crazy! I can accept that much money!" Kagome exclaimed

"It's too late, I already paid off the loan sharks who wanted to be repaid by your grandfather."

"Tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm not. Sorry I couldn't come to your party, I had things to tend to." He apologized.

"You could've told me instead of running off like that" Kagome muttered

"Like I said earlier, you're spending time with me tomorrow."

"Okay" Kagome answered

"How about 2 o'clock at the new café on Tahami drive?" he asked

"Sounds great." She said with a smile

"Oh, and Kagome?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"You were the real winner today"

Kagome was speechless "Thank you…"

"Well, I have to go… Bye Kagome"

"Bye" she answered as she closed her phone.

"Kagome!" Shouted Sango from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" she replied as she turned around to face her.

"I got a call form Kaede. The shop is up and running!"

"No way!" said Kagome, happily

"Yes way!" replied Sango, as ecstatic as Kagome. They both squealed and ran to hug the other

"I'm so happy!" exclaimed Kagome, tears in her eyes.

-oOo-

Kagome came home that night and noticed that her mom seemed happier than usual (if that's even possible, lol) The Higurashi Family were eating dinner.

"Why are you so happy, mom?" asked Kagome

"Well, My boss called me today…and he hired me back! He told to act like I wasn't even fired in the first place!"

"What!" said Kagome, stunned

"He even gave me a promotion" she added

"That's fantastic, mom!" Kagome exclaimed, getting up from her chair and hugging her mom.

-oOo-

"So why did you ask me to come over, Sesshomaru?" Asked Inuyasha as he got in Sesshomaru's room.

-oOo-

Kagome was preparing for her date with Sesshomaru. She pulled out a yellow cardigan and a blue dress, and looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head, threw he outfit on her bed and looked for another one in her closet.

-oOo-

"What!" replied a surprised Inuyasha. "Are you serious?" he asked, in a concerned voice.

"Yes." Was Sesshomaru's response after a taking a deep breath.

-oOo-

Kagome spent the whole night making her Christmas gift: Heart shaped cookies with a red frosting on top and written in white _For Sesshomaru, Merry Xmas from Kagome._

She had neatly put them in a box and wrapped it. She hoped he liked her gift; after all, it's the intentions that count!

* * *

**Done! Sorry this chappie is so late, I know it's useless to give excuses but with school bombarding me with homework, exams and orals, I have no time to myself, or to my fic… Sorry it's so short; I just wanted to end this on a good note… Now for the reviews!**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: Hope I answered your question on the top, lol**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thanks a lot!**

**Destiny'sDestination: Sorry… But it will get better in the end! Promise!**

**ShioriRose: It will be a happy ending, scout's honour! (What the heck! I'm not even a scout!)**

**ED'sGirl 4ever: hope you like it!**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: Comme j'ai marquer en haut, Inutaisho n'a pas payer les juges…Et je suis pas sans Coeur, espece de….de sans Coeur!**

**Punk Dog Demoness: Hope you enjoyed this chappie, even though it's short**

**Scarlette beauty: Nope, sadly, Kanna is selfish… And I love drama! There will be a lot of it in the fic, but it will end well.**

**UltimateDemonLover: You will know that next chappie…**

**DarkAngel512: sorry, she lost…**

**Snow-leopard-demon24: Well…you'll know that in the next chappie**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: Actually, he's not the one to blame for this one. It's the judges who picked Kanna. But Inutaisho is an idiot.**

**Chii576: Hope-you-like-it-thanks-for-the-review-bye**

**CobaltHeart: loll, I find it funny that you're happy Kanna won. All the other reviewers were like 'Oh no! Kagome lost!' And I'm always trying to give Koga more lines, just for you!**

**Disella: You'll find that out soon enough.**

**Jinsane226: Actually, like it says before the chappie. I didn't mean it to be from Mrs Congeniality. **

**Kitana18: I'm not evil! (teary eyes) I promise this will end well! And after all, this is a drama.**

**Yue Hime: Well…You find that out in the next chappie**

**ROMY-4-EVER: I love Sesshy and Kags too… And you should know that you could never go back on a deal with Inutaisho…sadly**

**Snow cat demon: no, he didn't**

**Tsuki Shirou: No, the judged weren't bribed…**

**Starlight-Wild Koneko: I know… but it will all get better, I promise**

**Fluffy4ever: Oh no! Don't cry! (hands you Kleenex box)**

**Anyways, If I'm lucky I could update this weekend… But for now, please drop a review, it would be very appreciated.**


	18. All I need

**I can't believe it's my 18th chappie! Wow, already! And I can't believe there are so many people who read it; I never imagined this. Thanks, all of you. You don't know how happy you make me when I read your reviews. **

**Thanks to: Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena and All of the reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: Mo no own Inuyasha and Hana Yori Dango synopsis.**

**Note thingy #1: My next chappie might be coming out a bit later 'cause I'm going to Washington next Friday until Monday with my class.**

**Note thingy #2: The song in this chappie is called 'All I need' by 'Within Temptation' (they're so great!!! They're my favourite band!!! Well, My Chemical romance, too!!!) Hope you like the song as much as I do, lol.**

**Warning: A LOT of OOC in this fic!!!!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 18: All I need

Kagome was at the café where she had to meet her boyfriend. She had set her gift on the table and was playing nervously with the bow she had put the night before. Kagome checked her watch; it was two o'clock on the nose. She hoped Sesshomaru would arrive soon…

"Kagome" she heard from behind her. She turned around and was surprised at who she saw.

"Inuyasha, hi." She replied as he sat facing her.

"This is from Sesshomaru," he added as he slid a rectangular package across the table. "He said he's going to New York."

"What! Are you kidding?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"I wish I was…"he responded

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru made a bet with his father"

"What?"

Flashback 

"_If that commoner doesn't win, you'll go back with me to New York and study Business management." Said Inutaisho calmly_

"_Business management?" asked Sesshomaru_

"_For three years. And even if that Kagome Higurashi girl doesn't win and you're still willing to do what I say, I'll give everything I took from her back the way it was. If you accept this, you will save that girl even if she looses"_

_End Flashback_

"He really believed you were going to win, that's why he accepted the deal." Said Inuyasha. "He's leaving on a private jet tonight."

Kagome looked disoriented. "I feel so stupid. Yesterday, I was celebrating, not knowing about this…" she then regained her composure, faking a smile "Say; can you spent the day with me today?"

Inuyasha was shocked, needless to say. "Well if you don't mind…"

"Why should I? He left without telling me…" she said as she took a sip of the tea that was in front of her.

"Go after him!" he said, as if he couldn't contain it any longer. "Remember what you told Sesshomaru when Kagura left? _Go after her, if you really love her, than go after her!_ C'mon Kagome, this is not like you; you're someone who doesn't let herself be pushed around. Don't just stay there and watch Sesshomaru leave without doing anything about it!" Kagome looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Tell him how you feel." He added with a smile

-oOo-

Kagome got in Inuyasha's limo. He closed the door behind her. She quickly rolled down the window.

"You're not coming?" she asked

Inuyasha shook his head "this is between you and him"

"Another thing; why do I have to use your limo?"

"This beats walking any day! And you can use my limo anytime you want. No go, or he'll leave." The car drove away. Inuyasha looked at it fading into the distance before shouting " Good luck, Kagome!"

-oOo-

Kagome still had Sesshomaru's gift with her. It was on her lap. She looked down at it and noticed a letter. 'Who knew Sesshomaru wrote letters?' She asked herself as she opened it curiously.

**Dear Kagome,**

**How are you doing? Fine, I hope. This might be unexpected but I'm going to New York, to study business management. I am the heir to the Taisho Company and fortune, after all. I wish I had a choice.**

**Kagome, the first time I saw you, I knew you were special. When I noticed you standing up to Inuyasha like you did, I started to take an interest in you. My feelings increased from the time you came to our balcony. I used to be blinded, I thought I loved Kagura, but when she left and I followed her, I realized what I was really missing; you. **

**Even if Inuyasha gave you a red card, and the Y4 was told never to talk to somebody who had one, you were always nice to me. Even when I went after Kagura, you were the one telling me to go, even if you felt sad to see me leave. **

**I'm not the only one who likes you; Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha love you as well. And Jaken, my servant, told me that Kanna went to see my father and actually told him that you might be the girl for me.**

**I feel so badly about you not winning the T.O.J., I know it's not your fault but I feel like I should've prepared you better. You deserved to win, you were the best, and those judges were just too blind to see it.**

**I have only one regret; not being able to show you the moon in its most beautiful form; a crescent: I was supposed to take you out, but you stood me up…But don't worry, I'm not resentful. I think to moon is so mesmerizing. So I wanted to give you the moon as a present.**

Kagome opened her gift. She tore the delicate wrapping and opened the skinny rectangular box. There was a gold chain with a crystal crescent moon pendant (sp?). Sesshomaru was right, the moon was mesmerizing.

**When I'm with you, I know I'll have an unforgettable time. So, I might come back to see you again. I've made a deal, and you know as well as I do that I can never go back on a deal, especially with my father.**

**I'll miss you Kagome. I'll be thinking about you always. So, until next time!**

**From the one and only, Sesshomaru.**

Kagome was about to cry. So many different emotions flowed through her.

"Miss", said the chauffeur as he turned around to face her "We're at the Taisho private airport."

-oOo-

Kagome raced in the airport. Two bodyguards stopped her and pointed her towards the right direction, knowing why she came.

"Thank you so much." She said

Quick, go, before he leaves." Replied one of them as he gave her a slight push.

Kagome headed where the jet was. The door of the jet had just closed, but she was positive that she saw silver hair a moment ago. The jet was starting to move, slowly, very slowly, but gradually increasing in speed. 'Oh no!' she thought.

Without thinking, the she ran to the side on the jet and started running, so she was always side-to-side with the jet. She had to get his attention; she could see his face in a window. 'I won't let his slip away like this!'

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed, hoping that he'd turn around.

_I'm dying to catch my breath,_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted again, she had to speed up her pace; the plane was going a little bit faster.

_I've lost all my trust now I'll surely try_

_To turn it around. _

"Sesshomaru!" he saw her, finally. "Kagome?" he said to himself as he looked through his window. His father, who was sitting next to him, noticed he was looking at something outside so he looked out too.

_Can you still see_

_The heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away,_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Inutaisho seemed surprised. He then smirked. "Stop the plane" he said. Sesshomaru looked at his father, stunned.

_Don't tear me down,_

_For all I need,_

_Make my heart a better place._

_Give me something I can believe._

"Jaken, I think I forgot something in the airport." Inutaisho said "I'll go look for it, Sir"

_Don't tare me down._

Sesshomaru quickly got out of the plane. Kagome was regaining her breath, her hands on her knees.

_You've opened the door, now_

_Don't let it close._

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked forcefully "Did someone ask you to come?"

_I'm here on the edge again,_

_I wish I could let it go._

"Look who's talking! Why didn't you tell me anything?" she exclaimed "Why do you do things without telling me? Cut that out!"

_I know that I'm only one step away,_

_From turning around._

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

_Can you still see_

_The heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away,_

_When you hold me in your embrace._

"I forgot something important." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. "I forgot to thank you, for everything. You've always been there for me; you've always believed in me, you were considerate, kind, caring, loving… I'm really thankful. Thanks for this, too…" she added as she showed the necklace in her hand.

_Don't tare me down _

_For all I need _

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tare it down_

_What's left of me._

_Make my heart a better place._

Sesshomaru took the necklace from Kagome's hand. "Don't worry, I'll come back." he said in a soothing voice. He went behind her and put the necklace on. " I even think that my departure will make us stronger, our love stronger."

_I've tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away_

_Don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tare me down_

"And Kagome, even tomorrow, even in a month, even in a year, and even when I come back, I'll always love you, and I'll always want to spent my life with you." Added Sesshomaru

_Don't tare me down,_

_For all I need._

_Make my heart a better place._

"I know you're happy, Kagome" Sesshomaru said. "No, I'm not," replied Kagome, while crying. With a smirk, Sesshomaru said, " C'mon, you can tell me the truth." Kagome replied' " I 'can't believe I've fallen in love with someone like you! You're such a stupid--" Kagome was cut-off as Sesshomaru brought her close to him and hugged her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I didn't want to tell you that I had to leave because I knew it would be too painful" he said as a single tear roll down his cheek. "for the both of us."

_Don't tare me down,_

_For all I need._

_Make my heart a better place,_

_Give me something I can believe._

_Don't tare it down,_

_What's left of me._

_Make my heart a better place,_

_Make my heart a better place._

"You red my letter, right?" asked Sesshomaru, still holding Kagome.

"Yeah, why?"

He pulled away from her. "I said that I had only one regret. Well, that's not true; I actually have two." As he spoke, the two got closer to each other. " The first one was not showing you the moon, as I said, and the second one," Now, their noses were almost touching. "was not being able to kiss you before I left." He said as he kissed her; on the lips! (Now tell me that's not a special kiss!!!!!)

The kiss was soft, slow, and romantic. Everything Kagome hoped for in her first kiss. Sesshomaru's lips were so soft. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru back. She wanted this moment to last forever. It was perfect: the sun was setting behind them, so it looked like a scene from a movie.

But sadly, this wasn't a movie, nor could anyone stop time, so the kiss ended.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru had left. He was now in the private jet with his father and Jaken. Kagome had given him his gift but he waited until now to open it.

The guy couldn't help but think that it really wasn't like Kagome to cook, so the food wouldn't be edible. 'Kagome would kill me if she knew I said that' thought Sesshomaru with a chuckle. He'd save those cookies for later…

* * *

**I'm so sorry if all of you want to kill me!!! I promise, this is a Sessh-Kag. Anyway, I found it kind of sweet that Sesshomaru and Kagome kissed, but that's just me!!! I absolutely love within temptation, actually their songs are all on repeat on my Mp3, loll… Sorry for any spelling/lyrics mistakes...Now, on with the reviews!**

**Mate-Of-Sesshy: It's ok, at least you reviewed now…**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune: Bon j'avoue… Mais kand mm… Tk, comment tas aimer ca??? moi jtrouve c le meilleur chappie!!!! Ya foulle damour a la fin!!!! Tk…**

**MangaFreak15: Yay!! I rock!!! (Victory dance)**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: hope you liked this chappie!**

**CobaltHeart: Hope this answers your question!**

**Llbreknit: you were right…**

**Jinsane226: hope you like it!**

**Star2bcaught: loll, usually people are upset that Kagome lost the T.O.J… I find it funny that you're happy about it…**

**Destiny'sDestination: I know… Me too **

**Kitana18: thanks!**

**Sesshomarucrazy: Well Sesshy paid off the dept himself… And My fic was nominated on a Single Spark??? Really??? Wow!!! Can you send me the site please,**

**I want to see!!!**

**Disella: No, no, no… he didn't dump her…**

**Punk Dog Demoness: hope you like this chappie!**

**UltimateDemonLover: Is this what you guessed???**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: loll, I know… the judges are so bitchy!!! And they're not only women!**

**Kibagaaralover18: Well… hope you still love it..**

**Yue Hime: Go kags all the way!!!!**

**ANYWAY PEOPLE, PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT THE OUTCOME OF THE FIC. IT ISN'T FINISHED YET, AND THIS IS STILL A SESSHY/KAG… AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE SONG IN THE CHAPPIE!!!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	19. The Past and Present part 1

**Hi!!!!! Sorry i had left you all with a bad ending… Anyways, I was in Washington D.C. from april 6th to april 9th. Then, it was my mom's Bday, and the days after that, i had school and ALOT of homework, and my math teacher left because she was going to have a baby…She's really nice, compared to all other math teachers in the world, lol…. So now, I'm just laying back and relaxing (and i'm doing alot of homework, lol). Well, i'm writting a chappie, but anyways…. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to : Kamio Yoko, Rumiko Takahashi, Sorena and all of you!!!!!**

**Disclaimers : If i owned inuyasha or Hana Yori Dango, I wouldn't be putting this disclaimer up…**

**Note thingy #1: Alot of OOC in this fic!!!!!**

**Note thingy #2 : Happy Easter everyone( I know very late..)!!! And if you don't celebrate easter, well… happy whatever holiday!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 19 : The Past and Present part 1

_Flashback _

_Kagome was spending Xmas with her family for the first part of the night, then she had to go to Inuyashas' mansion. He had told her he had a surprise. But the girl wasn't really enjoying herself because Sesshoamru had left to go to New York._

_When she go to Inuyashas', Kagome was welcomed with warm hugs, « Merry Xmas »s and looks of compassion. Of course, Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had left and it got everybody, mostly Kagome, saddened. _

_Inuyasha had to cheer her up, it was Christmas after all. He knew his surprise would do just that. At least he hoped it did…_

"_Kagome__", Inuyasha started. "Close your eyes and come this way. You're finally getting your surprise." Koga and Miroku were in on it, of course. "Sorry I couldn't bring the gift to you; it would be too obvious. Plus, it's way too heavy!" He added as the quad headed to the lining room._

"_Are you calling me fat?" responded a smooth voice in a humorous manor. Kagome recognised that voice! (A/N:I should stop it here but I'm too nice, lol…) She opened her eyes in shock and found Kagura sitting on the white couch, smiling._

_Kagome ran towards her 'sister'. Kagura got up and greeted her with open arms._

_The two girls hugged. "Merry Christmas, Kagome." Said Kagura_

"_What are you doing here?" asked Kagome._

"_I have a week vacation from school (remember, she wanted to become an international lawyer) and Inuyasha asked me to stop by for Xmas, so I accepted. How are you, Kagome?" Kagura asked with a concerned voice. She also knew that Sesshomaru had left._

"_I'm fine." She said with a fake smile._

_Kagura put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll come back. I know he will."_

"_I know, but I miss him already and it's not even a week he left…"_

"_OK, guys! Now that we're all together, let's have a good time!" Said Miroku, trying to dissipate the sad air._

_-oOo-_

_A few months later, at Shikon High…_

"_It's over between you and Sesshomaru!" said Yura_

"_Don't act like such a big shot!" added Kikyo_

"_That's not for you two to decide." Said Kagome calmly._

"_No, it's a fact. After all, he never called you since he left." Replied Kikyo_

" _Oh well, at least you enjoyed your fantasy world for a while, you poor girl!" Added Yura. They then burst out in laughter. _

_-oOo-_

_Inuyasha and Kagome were at a Japanese restaurant. Not for a date, just as friends. In fact, since Sesshomaru left, Kagome had gotten closer to Inuyasha and he had become a friend to whom she could tell anything._

" _So, did Sesshomaru call you yet?" he asked between bites._

"_Nope." She said _

"_I wonder how he's doing. I haven't talked to him in a long time…"_

"_I'm sure he's either too focused on his studies to think about us or he's fooling around with some American blonde haired girl." Replied Kagome. She used to be sure that Sesshomaru's and her love would always last, but now she wasn't so sure…_

_-oOo-_

_A week after …_

_Kagome was sitting with Sango on a bench in their favourite park, where they used to play when they were younger._

"_So" Started Sango "you've decided to stop thinking about Sesshomaru?" she asked._

"_Yep." She simply said._

"_But you go to Shikon High and that makes you think of him." _

"_Yeah" she responded with a sigh._

"_I see…" she said in a pensive manner. "Hey! Are you going on Saturday?"_

"_Going where?"_

"_You didn't get the invitation for our junior high reunion?" (A/N: Ok, if I didn't mention It, Kagome and Sango went to the same schools, except Shikon High.)_

"_It must've gotten lost in the mail…" Kagome replied "But I'm sure I can go!"_

"_That's great! We'll go together!" exclaimed Sango happily._

'_I'll go to the reunion, I'll have lots of fun, and I'll forget about Sesshomaru!' Kagome thought '…I hope'_

_-oOo-_

_That Saturday…_

_The teens were all sitting at a table in a casual Italian restaurant._

"_So you go to Shikon High!" asked the guy facing her._

"_Yeah! But it's really painful…I mean, everybody calls me a commoner and I'm the only normal person in that school! I swear, everyday I think: unbelievable!" she replied._

"_So what do you want to do?" asked another guy who went to her school._

"_I don't really know…" Kagome replied_

"_That's not like you," replied the first guy. "Usually, your mind is set on something and you got straight for it."_

_Kagome now realised that ever since she got into Shikon High, she didn't really have any goals or dreams, she just tried not to stand out too much…_

_Then, a guy at the other end of the table spoke up. " Actually, when I graduate, I want to become an actor!" he said with a chuckle._

_Sango burst out laughing "Really! Now that's funny! I never knew that!"_

_Then, a girl facing Kagome whispered: "Hey! Look at that guy who just came in! Isn't he hot?"_

_Sango added: "You're right. Look at him Kagome"_

_A guy form their table got up. "Hey, Bankotsu! Are you meeting someone here?"_

_Kagome turned around._

_The guy called Bankotsu looked surprised. "What is Kagome Higurashi doing here?" he asked. Kagome just looked at him funny._

"_Wow! I can't believe it's you!" he added, as he got closer to her._

"_Do you know this guy?" asked Sango_

_Kagome shook her head._

"_Hi!" he said._

"_Um…hi. May I ask who you are?" she replied._

_The guy who recognized Bankotsu said: "This is my cousin, Bankotsu. He goes to Shikon High."_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Bankotsu Damoshi. Hey, mind of I join you guys?"_

_All the girls except Kagome and Sango responded "Of course."_

"_Wow! I didn't know all the guy sat your school were hot, Kagome." Sango whispered to her friend's ear._

"_Did you all know that Kagome stood up the Y4's leader, Inuyasha, all by herself?" Bankotsu said_

"_It was nothing, I was just really mad…" Kagome replied, embarrassed._

" _And she even won the T.O.J."_

"_I came second place, and it was just by accident."_

"_Yeah, it was an accident!" said a guy from the table._

"_Hey! That's mean!" Kagome said as everybody laughed._

'_I never knew there was somebody from my school who remembered everything that happened to me… and looks like a normal person!'_

"_It sound like you have a crush on Kagome…" Sango said._

"_Sango!" Kagome exclaimed_

"_Actually, I do like her." Came Bankotsu's reply._

"_What!" said every girl at the table._

"_You're like Abraham Lincoln. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't find anybody else!!!!)"_

"_Who's that?" asked a girl next to Bankotsu._

"_He's a man who started from nothing and became president form the United States, everybody's dream! I mean, Kagome's just like him: she started from being like all of us, then you go to Shikon High, then she entered the T.O.J. and then she came second place! Well, she's almost like him; she doesn't have the beard."_

"_Well I see a beard," said Sango_

"_Hey!" replied Kagome as everybody laughed again_

_-oOo-_

_Kagome and Sango were walking out from the Italian restaurant they were in._

"_That was fun, Kagome."_

"_Wow! I can't believe a guy as hot as Bankotsu doesn't have girls screaming for him at school!"_

"_There's another person you get along with that goes to Shikon High."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_And he really likes you. He even said you should become a lawyer because you like to help the weak!"_

"_I think you might be right…" she then realised, "Hey, Sango? You remember Kagura?"_

"_Yeah, you told me about her."_

"_She wanted to become an international lawyer…" Kagome informed_

"_Doesn't Shikon have a law school?"_

"_Yeah! It does!" Kagome said happily. "Now I have something to look forward too! I really think I want to become a lawyer! And it only took me a cute guy to realize it!"_

_-oOo-_

"_A lawyer?" asked Kagome's mother._

_Kagome nodded "I'll try to get in the Shikon School of law, and I'll study my hardest to get a recommendation. And I'm telling you this because I know it'll cost a lot of money --"_

"_Don't worry about the cost, honey. Just study really hard to follow your dream."_

_Kagome was so glad her mom was Asumi…_

_-oOo-_

_That Monday…_

_Kagome was reading a law book while she was walking in the school library when she fell flat on her face. She then heard laughing, and she recognized the voices._

"_Kikyo, Yura." She said with vehemence as she rose to her feet. The two bitches were standing next to a bookcase._

"_Oops! Sorry, Kagome. My foot just happened to be in your way…" Said Kikyo sarcastically._

_Then, she and Yura laughed, or screeched if it can be said that way…_

_All of a sudden, books fell onto the two brats, who screamed in pain._

"_OH, I am so sorry!" said a student. He looked very familiar…He had a nice face, black hair tied in a long braid. It was Bankotsu! Kagome couldn't recognize him because he was wearing glasses._

"_What's your name?" asked Yura like an order._

"_Um, Bankotsu Damoshi" he said as he looked down. _

"_If were seriously hurt, you'll pay all of our medical bills" said Kikyo, outraged._

"_C'mon Kikyo, let's go to the nurses office!" added Yura in a snobby tone. _

_And the two girls walked out._

"_I can't believe those girls. They're so rich, and they go to a great school, yet they're so stupid!" said Bankotsu once the girls were out of hearing range._

"_I can't believe it you!" exclaimed Kagome "I barely recognised you!"_

_So Bankotsu took off his glasses. "You see? The one and only." He said with a smile._

_-oOo-_

"_Shikon High is filled with rich scum bags. I just want to be invisible, that's why I don't get involved with anyone. I don't have to endure this for long, only until I graduate…"_

"_Wow, I can't believe there's someone so much like me out here…" Kagome whispered._

_The two were sitting on a bench outside Shikon High._

"_Maybe one day, we can both fly off somewhere where we won't have to live like this…" said Bankotsu. "Say, Kagome? Can we be friends?"_

"_Friends?" asked Kagome_

"_Well actually, I'd like to be your boyfriend, if I could." He said with a cocky grin_

"_What?" asked a perplexed Kagome_

"_You broke up with Sesshomaru from the Y4, right?" Kagome looked down, not knowing what to reply. Bankotsu continued. "I know it can't happen now, but can we start off as friends?"_

"_Um, I--"_

"_Listen, do you have free time right now?" Bankotsu asked

* * *

_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I have lots of exams and for that reason, my updates will get less frequent…but they will come! And when they do, they'll be extremely long!!!! (I hope…) anyways, U don't have time to reply to your reviews (sorry) but I read each and every one of them and I appreciate them all.**

**Hope you all like this chappie,**

**Please leave long and numerous reviews!!!!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**

**(P.S.: I don't know when I'll be updating next, I hope it's soon!)**


	20. The Past and Present Part 2

**Hey!!!! How have ya been!!! Good I hope! Anyways, I don't want to start talking because or else I'll never finish, loll. So I'll just get on with the chappie….**

**Don't forget we're still in a flashack (sorry it's so long….I hate 'em too)**

**Thanks to : Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena, and all of you!!!**

**Disclaimers : I still don't own Inuyasha and the Hana Yori Dango storyline, so you can save your money and not call your attorneys :D (Make us all happy, loll)**

**Now, on with the chappie!**

* * *

The Red Card

Chapter 20 : The Past and Present Part 2

_"Um…Do I have time? " Asked Kagome, but it was no use; Bankotsu was already dragging her with him._

_-oOo-_

"_That's great, Bank! Another pose!" said a photographer as Bankotsu, looking really cool in his leather jacket, tilted his chin up, in a 'what do you want with me' manner._

'_Goodness, I should've guessed that he was a model! After all he _IS_ really good looking…' thought Kagome to herself as she looked at him pose._

"_Hey, why don't we take pictures with you and your girlfriend?" Asked the photographer, looking at Kagome. _(A.N.: I think you could see where this is going…)

"Yeah, That'd be great! C'mon Kagome." Said Bankotsu, taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet. 

"I don't know…" replied Kagome. It did sound fun, but she didn't want any pictures to get published.

"_It'd be just for fun." Taunted Bankotsu_

"_No pictures will be published?" Asked Kagome_

"_Of course not!" replied Bankotsu, sure of himself_

"_Fine, I guess…"_

_-oOo-_

_The next day…_

_Kagome was walking to school when her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kagome! It's Miroku!"_

"_Oh hi! What's up?" asked Kagome. Why would call her? He usually never did._

"_I saw them in _Golden_, you look great." He said_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Acting clueless, that's so you, Kagome." Miroku said with a grin before handing the phone to Koga._

"Golden _is sold all over the globe so maybe Sesshomaru will see it in New York." Koga said_

"_Is that you, Koga? And for the last time: I don't know what you two are talking about!"_

"_Honestly, did you think of that all by yourself?" he asked, "You think Sesshomaru will get jealous and come back home?" he then passed the phone back to Miroku._

"_Anyway, we can't talk long, but we'll come over to celebrate your modeling debut." He said before hanging up._

_Kagome had talked all the way to her favourite balcony. She hung up and leaned on the railing. _

'_What is he talking about?' Kagome thought to herself. She then realized, "Oh no, this can't be happening!" she said out loud._

"_Kagome!" She heard a voice from behind her. "Look at this!" It was Bankotsu._

_She quickly took the magazine from his hands to see if her speculations were true. And yes, on the front page, were Bankotsu behind Kagome, his arms around her shoulders._

"_You told me this wouldn't happen!" she said, panicked_

"_I don't know how it could've happened, I guess they liked this picture very much." He replied._

_There was a sound of footsteps coming their way. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Am I disturbing something?" he asked_

"_No!" Kagome exclaimed, "Of course not! I was just talking with --" Kagome turned around again but Bankotsu had left the balcony. "Bankotsu…"she finished in a whisper. _

"_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you your classes started." He said calmly_

"_What! Oh no! I've got to get to class!" She exclaimed as she ran passed him._

_-oOo-_

_A few days later…_

_Kagome came to school and opened her locker. And there was _ared card. (A.N.:I should end it here!!!!! But since I'm really nice, I won't!)

"It can't be" she whispered. She had never been more scared in her entire life! With Sesshomaru in New York, and the Y4 sometimes skipping classes, she didn't know who could protect her, if ever the students knew about this.

"_Kagome Higurashi has a Red Card!!!!!!!" started to exclaim random students. Who could've done this? Inuyasha was usually the one to give red cards, but they were on good terms now. It had to be Sesshomaru, but how? He was in New York. _

_Then Kikyo and Yura showed up._

"_I guess this was your fate…" Kikyo said with a grin on her face. She then grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her all the way to the cafeteria, where the tables were pushed to the side of the vast room and the students were waiting for her._

_The students were in a circle and Kagome was placed in the middle._

"_There has to be some mistake!" Kagome said._

"_There's no mistake. Sesshomaru called me this morning and told me to have a show for old time's sake, but he left the rest to me." said a student as he took out a red card from his pocket._

_Then, the students threw eggs at her. Kagome was helplessly trying to run away, but whenever she tried, students pushed her back in the middle. _

"_Stop! Please stop!" she said as she covered her head with her arms. Someone pushed her to the floor._

_Then, everything seemed to be in slow motion. A hand extended to her, offering to help her stand. 'Sesshomaru it's you. Just like old times, you came to save me' Kagome thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up but didn't see Sesshomaru, but Bankotsu._

"_Hey you geek! What do you think you're doing?" Said a student. (A/N: Don't forget, Bankotsu has his glasses on at school.)_

"_I'd like to ask you the same question." Bankotsu just walked up to the student and punched him square in the jaw. He then took off his glasses._

_Everyone gasped. Bankotsu the student was also in fact Banktosu the model. _

"_Get out of my way!" Banktosu ordered. The circle then became two parallel lines. _

_He then picked up Kagome, who seemed too be lost in space, and took her away form the flabbergasted students._

_-oOo-_

"_Kagome got a red card?" said Inuyasha._

"_It's no joke." replied Miroku. He, Inuyasha and Koga were at Miroku's house. "Sango called me; she was so mad. She asked me if this was how we have fun, red tagging people like this."_

"_Why would Kagome get a red card? I mean, none of us gave it to her, and Sesshomaru isn't the type to tag someone." Asked Koga out loud_

"_I think he has a lower rank student doing his job." Miroku guessed._

_Inuyasha just shook his head in deception._

_-oOo-_

_That night…_

_Kagome was in her room, wondering what Sesshomaru was up to, and why had she received a red card, when her cell phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

_-oOo-_

"_Why did you want to see me Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome_

"_Why don't you go to New York?" he questioned her_

"_What?"_

"_Go there, find Sesshomaru and see how he really feels. Maybe there's a reason he hasn't called you yet."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Are you scared?" Inuyasha asked daringly "Are you scared he's going to tell you it's over between you two?"_

"_I think that message is already clear…"_

"_Are you sure? If you don't see for yourself, it'll haunt you for a very, very long time."_

_-oOo-_

_Kagome was back in her room, studying._

"_Even if I wanted to go to New York, which I don't, I don't have the money; I'm no celebrity!"_

_She then heard her little brother call her from the living/dining room. "Kagome! Come see this!"_

"_What is it?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of her room, only to find her family looking as if they had just seen an alien._

"_Are you guys okay?" She asked, concerned_

"_Your Grandpa went to play bingo today" started Asumi " And he won…"_

"_That's great, Grandpa! What'd you win?" Kagome asked excitedly. "I hoe it's something useful"_

"_Oh, it is…" commented Souta._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a trip for one to America." Asumi said._

"_WHAT!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. "Wait a minute! Where in America?" she asked again_

"_You choose your destination." Kagome's Grandfather completed._

_Boy, was she a lucky girl…_

_End Flashback_

So, now, she was in New York. Kagome wished she 'd practiced her English more; now, she wasn't as fluent in English as she used to be, and since she had a heavy Japanese accent, it was hard to tell what she was saying.

Despite that, everything was going good. That is, until she came face to face with street toughs. Then backed her into an alley.

"Give us your money, now!" One of them threatened.

"I-I Do not have" She responded as best as she could while trying to stay calm.

"C'mon guys, let just look in her pockets" said another guy, exasperated. They all began to move towards her.

Kagome could stay calm anymore. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" she instinctively shouted.

She then heard a very familiar voice. "Let her go." He simply said.

The four thugs turned around, leaving a small space between them where Kagome could see the owner of the voice. She had fallen to the floor.

"No way." She said out loud 'talk about a great timing…' she thought.

"Inuyasha" she whispered under her breath.

The four street toughs turned to him and approached him. "Do you wanna mess with us, man?" one of them asked.

Inuyasha then pulled out a gun and stuck it to the man's forehead (the one who talked to him).

"Bang!" Inuyasha shouted to scare the man. Indeed, he flinched. With a smirk, he said. "Got'cha (sp?)" he then added "Now leave, all of you, before I actually shoot one of you!" and then ran off.

Inuyasha then kneeled in front of Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." She replied thankfully.

"You should've me you were coming to New York, I would've brought you with me." Inuyasha said before taking out his gun again and shooting in front of him. Surprisingly, what came out wasn't a bullet, but a red flag that said Bang on it.

Kagome chuckled a little at this.

* * *

**Sorry for the weird ending of the chappie… (and if there's any spelling errors, too)**

**Anyway, sorry for the very late update, it's just that I've had so many exams, homework, and this week, I have a show that I have to present to my school! (well, not only me…lol)**

**Now, for the reviewers:**

**SandK: Hope you like this chappie!**

**Lindsay-chan: Well… wait and see for yourself : )**

**Disella: Well you got it! (finally. loll)**

**Kitana18: Don't worry; everything will get better, loll.**

**Mszbrownangel: Don't worry; she'll end up with him.**

**Stelina: Loll, tu m'as pas encore tué :P **

**The Flamer 101: Well if you don't like it, then don't drop a review and just don't read! I mean, with a name like **Flamer 101**, you shouldn't really drop any reviews!**

**Anotherthinline: Sadly for you, Kags and Bank won't get far…**

**Mangadreams: Thanks!**

**ShioriRose: Hope you like it!**

**Starlight-Wild Koneko: Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**Fluffly's-Guardian-Angel: I guess that's a good thing, right?**

**Ilebreknit: loll, don't worry, Sesshy and Kags will talk soon enough.**

**UltimateDemonLover: loll, I know what you mean, I'm not patient either. **

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: Thanks!**

**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: You got it! Just wait and see…**

**Kyubean: Oh, I don't know… But I hope this fic will be really long…**

**Girlholikestwilighttoomuch: Thanks!**

**Fluffy4ever: hope you like this chappie!**

**Drkkizzes12: Thanks! Hope u like this chappie!**

**MangaFreak15: loll, I thought of that myself : )**

**Jinsane226: Don't worry; he'll be back soon…**

**Hyper-active-anime-girl: he left, but we will see more of him**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thanks a lot!**

**Katrina-san: I know, I know. Don't worry, we will se more of Sesshy soon**

**Phantom-Demon: hope you like this chappie!**

**Sexly Sango: No, this isn't a Bank Kag fic! After all, my penname IS Sesshy's Princess Kagome!**

**x14xERIKAx14x: God, I think you're the only person who reads my authors note… Thanks!**

**Chii576: Thanks-a-lot!**

**LoVinu93: No, Kags and bank won't go really far.**

**Punk Dog Demoness: Hope you liked the chappie!**

**Anyway, my updates won't be very frequent, but I'll still update! Please read and review, it means a lot! Hope you like it!**


	21. Joyfull reunion…or is it?

**Hey!!! Sorry for the extremely, extremely late update. Alot of things happened recently : I finished school (sigh, i'm starting at the end of august), I went to Italy for two weeks (so i had no computer there), and i've been really busy overall because of my exams and my last minute homework and my sister's prom…. And i almost forgot!!!!I went to see a Fall Out Boy concert, It-Was-So-GREAT!!!!! Also, there were special guests +44, Cobra Starship, The Academy is…, and Paul Wall. (Well, I'm not really of a Paul Wall fan, but he was ok… No offense to his fans out there!!!!) Anyways, It was so cool! I was screaming so much that I had a sore throat the next day…**

**Thanks to : Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena and all of you for reviewing!!!!**

**Disclaimers : If i owned Inuyasha or the Hana Yori Dango synopsis, I wouldn't be putting up a disclaimer, now would I?**

**Note thingy #1: When the writing is underlined, it's english, not japanese.**

**Note thingy #2 : Warning! A bit of coarse language in this chappie!**

* * *

The Red Card 

Chapter 21 : Joyfull reunion…or is it?

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a bench in a New York park. Kagome was looking down at the floor. She was going to see Sesshmoru again .(but she didn't know how soon…)

''Are you scared?'' asked Inuyasha.

''I'm just a little bit nevous, that's all…'' Kagome whispered

''I can't believe it's been a whole year'' Inuyasha said

''Yeah…''Kagome said after a deep intake of breath

'' God; you're really nervous, aren't you?'' Inuyasha exclaimed '' Do you want something to eat?''

''It's okay, I can go for myself.'' She said getting up. '' Do you want anything?''

''I'll have what you're having. You don't mind paying?''

'' Of course not! '' she replied with a smile

She walked away and spotted an ice cream and pretzel stand on the other side of the street. She quickly headed towards it.

As she was walking, she saw somebody ( with their back facing her) at the stand she was heading to. She stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed, as the person turned around. It was Sesshomaru! He was wearing a black trench coat and a pair of rectangular sun glasses. He had a pretzel in his hand.

When he looked up, his mouth opened a bit, probably in shock, but Kagome couldn't see if there was a reaction in his eyes ( because of his sun glasses). He slowly raised his free hand and took off his sun glasses.

The whole world seemed to stop as the two looked at each other. They just stood there not saying one word, that is until they whispered the other's name.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Sesshomaru regaining his composure, but still a bit shocked.

''It's been a long time; how've you been ''kagome asked with a tender smile

Hearing no reply, Kagome decided to give him a piece of her mind. '' Well I hope you were alright! I mean, I haven't heard from you in a whole year and you don't even look that happy to see me! Do you want me to--'' Kagome started yelling until Sesshomaru puled her arm and was leading her down the street. ''What the? I was only joking…''

'' We need to talk'' he said plainly as he dragged her with him, somewhere private.

-oOo-

The two were now sitting on the terrace of a small café.

" My grandpa won at bingo, which is rare, and the prize was a round trip for one to New York for three days."

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"But I came here…wanting to see you." She said looking down. Then, Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. He got up and, with his back facing Kagome, answered.

"Hello? No, I told you that the stock transfer should be made next week, why did you go and …" at that moment, Kagome realized just how much Sesshomaru had changed.

"Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." He then closed his cell.

"I have things to do." He said emotionlessly.

Kagome seemed alarmed. She couldn't just let Sesshomaru leave! "But--"

"I _am _the heir to Taisho Corp. and fortune, after all" He then began walking away

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran after him

"You should be careful, this city isn't the safest." He then stopped walking (so did Kagome) and turned his head so that only the side of his face could be seen. "And have a safe trip home"

"Excuse me?" Kagome said

"You heard me." he muttered under his breath

"It's been so long since we've seen each other and you just tell me to leave?!" a white limo pulled up.

"You said it, not me" he replied stoically before getting in then limo.

Kagome just stood there with tears in her eyes, watching the limo fade away in the sunset.

-oOo-

Inuyasha had invited Kagome to eat with him at a fancy Italian restaurant, in the heart of New York City. She had told him what happened with Sesshomaru.

"Come with me to his house tomorrow, and we'll see if we can talk to him." Inuyasha offered

"It isn't necessary anymore" Kagome responded, sadness in her voice.

"Why are you just giving up on him like this?"

"When I saw him again he didn't even ask me how I was doing! You think he cares about me?!" Kagome exclaimed in rage, confusion and sadness. She then took a bite of her food. "This tastes great! What is it?"

"It's a cannelloni" he replied, amused

"Wow! I could eat like this everyday!" added Kagome, taking another bite of her meal.

-oOo-

The same night… 

Inutaisho was in his study (as always, but this time, in NYC!) when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said without looking up from his papers.

It was Jaken. He kept his head low as he walked towards the centre of the vast room. A bit annoyed, Inutaisho asked impatiently what Jaken wanted.

"Um, Sir…" he hesitated, "it's about the Higurashi girl, Kagome…"

Inutaisho raised his head up suddenly, looking almost…happy? "What?" he asked, "Don't tell me she came all the way to New York?" Jaken only nodded. Inutaisho then laughed. After a few minutes, he finally composed himself.

"That girl just won't give up! But I do admire her perseverance…" he thought out loud as he got up and walked around the room. "Considering her financial status, it must've cost her a fortune to come here!" he said that last phrase looking surprised.

"Actually Master, her grandfather won a bingo game and the prize was a round-trip for one to anywhere in America."

Inutaisho then leaned against his desk "Determined _and_ lucky… but even luck won't make her win against me" he said with one of his evil smiles.

-oOo-

The next day (Kagome's POV) 

Today, I met Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga here at Central Park. They kept trying to convince me to join them to go see Sesshomaru. Yeah right I will! I don't think I'll ever speak to that guy again! I fly all the way around the world to come and see him and all I get is 'Go back home'! The nerve of that stupid jerk! The guys finally figured out that I wouldn't change my mind and they went on their own.

As soon as I ended that thought, I felt unshed tears burning my eyes and blurring my sight. I have to admit, it does make me sad that Sesshomaru changed so much. He used to be so loving, so caring, so perfect in every way… Now, it's like he built a brick wall around his heart and he doesn't want anyone to break though…not even me. I thought I was his everything. I guess I was wrong: all good things _do_ come to an end…

Anyway, while the guys go see _him_ (I don't feel like saying his name, thank you very much!), I will be exploring New York. Yep, Seeing the statue of liberty and other museums/monuments and then, I'll probably go grab a bite and go window-shopping (and maybe try some stuff on just for fun)…

I suddenly remembered something. "Oh snap! I hope I didn't forget my-" I sighed in relief "Thank goodness I have my disposable camera!" I said to myself out loud as I pulled it out from my purse. "All cranked- up and ready for use!"

And so I explored…

-oOo-

_Later that day…(Normal POV)_

Kagome and the guys met at a little fast food restaurant. When Kagome got there, she saw that Koga had a busted lip. She quickly headed to his side.

"Oh my God! He punched you!" she asked, obviously surprised. Of course, everybody knew _he _meant Sesshomaru.

"That idiot! Whatever we say, it doesn't matter to him! He's impossible!" muttered Koga crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know I might regret asking this, but what happened?"

_Flashback_

"_I told you I have nothing to say to you!" said Sesshomaru stoically as he stood near a window._

"_I can't believe that's how you're going to talk to us after we came all this way to see you!" Exclaimed Koga as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on._

"_I never told you to come" Sesshomaru replied as he turned around to face Koga._

"_Why you-" started Koga as he headed towards Sesshomaru_

"_Stop it, man!" warned Miroku as he held Koga back. "C'mon Sesshomaru, cheer up. It's been such a long time since we've all seen each other."_

"_That's because no one came to see me!" Sesshomaru said, his voice a bit higher._

"_If you've felt lonely, all you needed to do was tell us" said Miroku._

"_I'm not lonely!" replied Sesshomaru, a bit more angered._

"_Why are you being such an ass!" exclaimed Koga, getting closer to Sesshomaru._

"_Okay, okay, that's enough!" sighed Miroku as he broke the two up._

"_My, Koga" started Sesshomaru; walking closer to him " Someone sure learned how to be a bastard, huh…"_

"_Yeah: you." As soon as Koga replied, he received a hard punch in the face, sending him to the floor. He then got back up, not caring about his bleeding lower lip and tried to strike Sesshomaru, but Miroku held him back._

"Did all of you come here just to piss me off?" shouted Sesshomaru 

_Inuyasha was just lying on another couch, watching the scene and shaking his head._

_End Flashback_

"I don't know why he became so cold." said Miroku

"He even told us to stop saying your name!" said Inuyasha to Kagome

"What!" she exclaimed, worry in her eyes.

"It wasn't really like that…" said Koga, trying to console her

"It was exactly like that!" responded Inuyasha

Kagome looked down. "Kagome, you should leave this guy. It's for your own good. I mean, not talking to someone for a year, that's not a way for someone to act." Stated Miroku.

"He could've at least said he was sorry or tried to fix things up a bit." Added Inuyasha

"Don't say that in front of her!" Koga told Inuyasha

"I think he's hiding something." said Miroku

"Argh! It doesn't make sense!" Koga exclaimed as he buried his head in his hands.

"I've been thinking…I think I'll go see him again; one last time." Said Kagome

"What?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I can't go back to Japan and leave things like this." She added solemnly "I'll say what I say and if he insults me or makes a move to hit me, I'll strike him first and I'll leave. If I don't do that, I won't be able to go back." She then got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm going to go see him at his school." She stated as she walked out the door.

-oOo-

"I think it's here…" Kagome said to herself as she looked up from her map of New York. She saw a very, very big building. There was a bench next to the main entrance, so she decided to sit down until Sesshomaru came out.

Just a few minutes later, Sesshomaru emerged, still wearing his sunglasses and his black trench coat. As soon as he passed in front of her, she stopped him by laying her hand on his arm. "Sesshomaru-"

"I don't have time for this" he said as he took his arm out of her grip and walked further.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted "Please…I just need to talk to you for a minute" she said as she looked down. She then heard steps coming closer to her and saw black polished shoes in front of her.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru's flawless face: his perfect smooth silver hair, his perfect jaw line, his perfect nose…But she really wanted to see his eyes: Had they changed from last time that she saw them? Had they become colder an harder, or were they the same molten gold pools that she fell in love with.

"Fine" said Sesshomaru, interrupting her thoughts "But please don't make this last long; I have a tight schedule."

* * *

**Ok, I'll end it here! Hope you enjoyed the chappie! AGAIN: DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE A GOOD ENDING TO THIS FIC!!!!! And thanks for all the reviews!!! I would've liked to answer them, but I heard that you can't answer reviews in the fics or they will be removed…Maybe it's not true, but like they say, it's better to be safe than sorry….**

**Anyways, Sorry again for the late update: I've been booked all the time! From exams, to shopping for bridesmaids dresses, to my sister's prom, to my trip to Italy and so on, and so on… I know, despite all my excuses, nothing will justify the fact that I updated late, and for that, I am truly sorry. I hope I'll be able to update soon. (Or else you'll all kill me for sure!)**

**Please Review!!!!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome...out!**


	22. True Emotions Revealed

**I'd like to thank : Sorena, Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, and all of you that review (already 524 reviews, wow)!**

**Diclaimer: I wouldn't put any disclaimers if I owned Inuyasha or the Hana Yori Dango synopsis.**

**Now, on with the chappie!

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 22 : True Emotions Revealed

Sesshomaru added a brief emotionless "Follow me" before walking off. Kagome ran to catch up to him. He led her to a baseball field located behind the school.

"I come all the way to New York to see you and you have nothing to say except 'have a safe trip home'? I--" Kagome started before she was interrupted.

"I'm busy, so please stop complaining and tell me what you have to say so I can leave." Sesshomaru said stoically, his back facing Kagome.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kagome asked furiously, getting closer to him.

"That's nonsense. I'm not acting any differently than when I left Japan." Sesshomaru replied.

"Are you serious? First, you're all loving and caring and 'I want to spent my life with you' and 'I'll never forget you' and now, you're all emotionless and 'what are you doing here' and 'go back home'! And you even have the guts to send me a Red Card! Why the heck did you --"

"A Red Card?" he asked, turning to face her.

Kagome smirked and shock her head. "Inuyasha was usually the one to send those stupid things and he was mature enough to stop, but I never thought you'd ever send one, you were too kind for that…"

"Someone sent you a Red Card and said it was from _me_?" Sesshomaru asked again, but Kagome just continued.

"Ever since you've been here, you've ignored me, you haven't called me and every time I tried to call you, I could never reach you. And you don't even have voicemail! And then you ask someone to stick a Red Card in my locker so that everyone could start harassing me like they did last year? If you hate me, say it to my face, or at least on the phone! And when I save you the trip of coming to Japan, all you do is avoid me! You didn't even try to get things straight between us! But please, tell me, what did I do to deserve a Red Card?" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"Are you done yet?" was his emotionless reply

"How could you say that!?!" exclaimed Kagome as she flung her hand to slap him. Sesshomaru quickly caught her hand before it could've touched his cheek.

"I don't have time for this, Kagome; I'm not a teenager anymore. I grew up" he then let go of her hand, and it dropped to her side. "And I suggest you do the same."

Kagome's vision was blurred by the unshed tears in her eyes, but she could still make out Sesshomaru's form, with his back to her, getting smaller and smaller in the distance of the baseball field. He was walking away. Walking away from her, from her love, from her life…forever. (AN: This is like my favourite paragraph ever! Ok, back to the fic…)

Realisation hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She fell to her knees and cried. Her body shook violently with sobs as each tear slid down her pale cheeks. She cried for what seemed like hours, until she had no more tears left to shed, until Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga found her.

-oOo-

"Believe me, the whole situation would've changed if you would've tried to punch him where-the-sun-don't -shine!" snarled Koga as he, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down a street.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think that would've worked; it's sad to admit it, but Sesshomaru's a good fighter" replied Miroku

"Can we just not talk about this anymore?" Asked Kagome, a blank look on her face "I realise now I didn't like _him_ all that much"

"You don't look like you do." Said Inuyasha " Anyway, changing the subject, what do you want to do tonight? I mean it's Christmas Eve and you _are_ with three of the richest people in the world…" he added obviously.

"Oh no! You're not doing anything else for me. All of you. You've already done more than enough! And I owe you so much already…" Said Kagome "I'm so awful…" she added with a sigh, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"That's not true" said Inuyasha, while the two others nodded.

"Well…"Kagome thought about the proposal "Fine then! Take me out to a nice restaurant then…" she said with a finger on her chin " No! Surprise me! It's going to be Christmas in a few hours so let's celebrate!" she said as she ran down the street.

Inuyasha and Miroku dashed after her. "Hey!" Shouted Koga "Wait for me!" he said running off after the trio.

-oOo-

"And the Higurashi girl?" asked Inutaisho as his servant took his coat away.

"She's back in Japan, my Lord" replied Jaken, as he put his master's coat on a hanger. (AN: Inutaisho isn't a Lord, Jaken is just so loyal to him he calls him that) "And the young Lord Sesshomaru didn't even falter in front of the girl!" Jaken added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Good" Inutaisho remarked with a smirk. As he took a seat in the chair behind his desk, he continued, " It is finally time for my son to inherit Taisho Corp. Tell me, Jaken, Sesshomaru's birthday _is _next month, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

Inutaisho just nodded and grinned maliciously.

-oOo-

Back in Japan… 

Kagome was sitting in the Shikon High cafeteria holding a half-eaten apple in one hand and an open book in the other. The girl then heard steps behind her and a high-pitched nasally voice.

"So you're finally back? We thought you quit school since we never saw you these days." Said Yura as she approached Kagome with, as always, Kikyo by her side.

'Great, just what I need; Super bitch Yura and her trusted sidekick Kinky-hoe come crashing in to ruin my day…' thought Kagome while she rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the duo.

"You haven't changed a bit: you're still as rude as you were before." Stated Kikyo.

"I'm in the middle of something that's really important right now, so can you two lay off or will I have to punch you in the mouth for you two to leave me alone?" asked Kagome as she rose up from her chair and faced the two girls.

"Sadly, you won't be fighting us, but the rest of the school." Responded Yura with a smirk as she looked behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and couldn't help but be shocked: there stood students (she couldn't count them because there were so many) and they held brooms, mops and sticks. Then, a broom was thrown at her.

As soon as she caught it, the crowd made a circle around her and Kagome had to dodge to avoid being hit with a mop. Getting back up to her feet, she stuck her broom in front of her to block another hit. The poor girl's energy was fading fast, and soon, she was left panting, on her knees, leaning on the mop, and the student were closing in on her…

-oOo-

Meanwhile, back in NYC… 

Earlier that day, Sesshomaru was walking in the street and had bumped into the other Y4 members. Reluctantly, Koga apologized to Sesshomaru for fighting with him and was about to mention that Sesshomaru was the one who started it but Miroku quickly interrupted him and asked Sesshomaru if the four of them could talk.

"Fine." He replied with a smirk, satisfied to have the last word with Koga, and secretly happy to have his old friends back.

They went in a small café and sat in a booth. Miroku next to Sesshomaru, who was facing Inuyasha, who was next to Koga. (A/N: Hope it's not too confusing!)

"Kagome got a Red Card?" said Sesshomaru with shock in his voice, but looking as stoic as usual.

Inuyasha nodded in affirmation.

"Who is responsible for this?" He asked

"That's what we're trying to find out." Replied Miroku

"Some jackass said that you told him to put one in her locker." Added Koga, crossing him arms and leaning against the booth.

"You're sure you didn't have anything to do with this?" asked Inuyasha, with doubting eyes.

"Of course I didn't!" Sesshomaru responded as he hit the table with his clenched fist. " I don't have time for infantries!"

"That mean someone's after Kagome; who would want to hurt her?" whispered Miroku, his brows furrowed.

"You have to go back" stated Inuyasha, "To save Kagome."

"I can't. There's nothing left between her and I anymore. That's how it is"

-oOo-

_Back in Japan…_

"STOP!" shouted a voice from outside the crowd. The students stepped aside and revealed an angered Bankotsu heading towards Kagome.

"I could do this on my own" whispered Kagome, trying to steady herself with the broom.

"Fine, defend her! We'll just beat you up too!" shouted a student before charging at Bankotsu. He dodged the attack with ease and punched his straight in the stomach, sending him right for a table, and after hitting his back against it, the student fell, unconscious.

"Why'd you do that for? That's _so _not cool!" shouted Kikyo, Yura nodding behind her.

"Not cool? Let me tell al of you what isn't cool; a whole mob of students ganging up on one innocent girl for no reason! _That's _what isn't cool!" Bankotsu answered, looking around at everyone. "You're all just a bunch of wimps!"

He then kneeled down and faced Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you. Everything's going to be okay." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking deep down into her big brown eyes. "C'mon, scram! All of you!" he shouted. Everyone dispersed.

Kagome was trying to get up, but failed miserably since she was so exhausted. Bankotsu put her arm around his shoulders and put his hand around her waist and brought her to her balcony.

"Stay here, Kagome. I'll get you a soda and I'll be right back." Bankotsu said as he put her down. When he turned to leave Kagome muttered "Bankotsu...Thank you."

Bankotsu just smiled. He then went up the stairs leading to the door and stepped into the hall. When he shut the door behind him, the smile on his face was replaced by an evil grin. His bangs hung in front of his eyes as he walked down the hall.

As he turned a corner, three guys were standing in front on him. They weren't wearing the school uniform. One of them had a shaved head, another had a hand on his hip and was dressed a tad too well for a man, and the third was tall and robust and had black spiked hair. (A.N.: for the people who didn't get it yet, the three are Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu.)

"Hey, Bank." Said Suikotsu

"Everything's going according to plan." He replied

"Sesshomaru really is coming back?" Suikotsu asked

"I hope he does! I want my hair to be just like his, he really needs to tell me what brand of shampoo he uses. I hope it's not to expensive… Oh well, that's the price you have to pay for beauty I guess…" (A.N.: Do I really need to tell you who said that?)

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jak!" said Suikotsu.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it! His hair is really beautiful and--"

"How can you be sure?" asked Renkotsu calmly with a monotone voice. "She went to New York herself and he still didn't come back." Right away, Bankotsu gripped him roughly at the front of his collar.

"Don't question me! Just do as I ask!" he then released Renkotsu.

"Get her." Ordered Bankotsu with a demented smirk.

* * *

**Hurray for cliffies!!! Only when they're in my fic, though... (lol) Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. Now, I'll do something I haven't done in a long while, ANSWER REVIEWS!!!!**

**Slayer Fire Goddess: Thanks for your support…and your sisters' too!**

**Fluufy.Light.Mage: Hope you liked this chappie!**

**InuFluffyzGirl: Thank you so much! Sorry for the spelling errors!**

**xXWatevergalXx: Hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as you did the last one!**

**Tsubasa-Dragon: Wow! You're addicted? Does that mean I'm your pusher? (Just kidding!)**

**Tsuki Kagami: Don't beat Sesshomaru up! He'll be nice again, I swear! Or will he…**

**Tomboy101: Hope you like this chappie!**

**Jinsane226: You'll find out why Sesshy's acting so strange soon!**

**Phantom-Demon: The good ending can't be this soon! Don't you want a nice long fic?**

**LadyPsycoBitch: thanks for the info, and the review!**

**Katrina-san: You'll find out soon enough…**

**Skool-girl-Vampire: hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**Koshii: Thanks for the compliments!**

**ShioriRose: Sesshy and Kags Together Forever!!!!!**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433: Thanks for the review!**

**Star2bcaught: Well, she **_**did**_** try to punch him in the jaw, but as you saw it didn't work out too well…**

**MangaFreak15: Thanks for your devotion to the fic! Sorry for the long wait. But it's finally here!**

**The Devil of Heaven: Aw, don't cry! Here's a tissue (hands you a Kleenex box)**

**Ilebreknit:sorry for the bad Sesshy, but it will be better!**

**Fluffy4ever: Sorry, it's not really joyous now. But think about it: would a fic be good if it was all sunshine and rainbows?**

**Alanna-Sama: Sorry for the long wait…**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thanks a lot!**

**Sweet Rain Fox: Aw, don't cry too! You're the second one of my reviewers that's crying! (Gives a Kleenex box to you) here, to make you feel better! **

**GothicChic6: Thanks for the help, but I already have this fic structured, organized and filled with drama!**

**Starlight – Wild Koneko: Hope you didn't wait too long!**

**CobaltHeart: hope you're not mad at Sesshy…**

**Western Lord's Yukibara-Meito: Well Kags tried but, as you saw, punching him didn't really work…**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate the reviews! Hope you aren't too mad at Sesshy…If you don't understand things with Bankotsu, it'll be explained in the next chappie. I could say sorry a thousand times for not updating sooner and give you a million excuses, but I know they don't justify my tardiness in updating this fic. Oh yeah, to know if people actually read my author's notes, I'd like you to put the word eclipse in your review. It's not obliged to be in a sentence, just put a p.s. or something. Because if nobody reads this stuff, I'm not going to waste my time writing it, right? Jumping to another subject, if you're bored and have nothing to d, go read my online-diary and help me with my day-to-day problems (just click on my penname) Anyways, I hope I'll update soon and leave a nice long review, won't you? Reviews are like cookies! Leave me a lot! I'll even let you choose the flavour! **

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome…out!**


	23. Reasons for Revenge

**Hi! It's been long since i've updated, but I decided to give you all a late Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa present! **

**Wow! 565 reviews! I hope I can make it to 600 by the next chappie!!! BUT I NEED YOUR HELP (get the hint?)**

**Thanks to : Sorena, Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko and all of you, espescially the ones who read my author's notes at the begining and end of each chappie (like **_**Kagome Lady of Darkness**_** and **_**Scarlet91**_

**Disclaimer : Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own nothin' so please don't sue! (By nothing, i mean the Inuyasha series or the Hana Yori Dango synopsis)**

**Warning : OOC and coarse language lie ahead…

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 23 : Reasons for Revenge

"Hey! Untie me this instant! I swear when I get out of here, I'll beat the living sh--" Kagome was interrupted by a sticky piece of duck tape being put on her mouth.

"Thanks for _finally_ shutting her up, Suikotsu. A few minutes more of her yapping and my head would've exploded." Said Renkotsu with a sigh of relief.

After a chuckle in Renkotsu's direction, he turned back to Kagome who was muttering angrily for their attention. "QUIET! Or else!" He screamed as he showed her his fist, as if to punch her. Immediately, Kagome's eyes turned from fury to fright and she silently started shedding tears.

The raven-haired teenager didn't know where she was. In the room, there were a few windows, a single light bulb lighting the room and water pipes. She had only been here a few minutes and she already wanted to get out!

_Flashback_

_Kagome was sitting on the floor of her balcony. Bankotsu had just left to get her a drink. She was exhausted. 'Thank goodness Bankotsu saved me back there. If he hadn't, I think I would be dead meat by now. I'm so lucky to have him around; he cares so much about me.'_

_As soon as she finished that thought, three men came through the door. One of them was pale and had a shaved head. The second one swayed his hips as he walked and wore red lipstick. The last one was built and tanned and had narrrow eyes. They were menacingly approaching her and the girl mind was quickly in panic mode. Before she could even try to rise to her feet, the first and the third thug already had one of her arms in their grasps._

_That's when Kagome started asking them who they were and orderring them to let her go. She couldn't fight back becuase their grips were just too strong. _

_With frequent hushes and , they led her out of the school, by the back door and the seemingly fiminine man left and came back with a black Mercedes. With the second man driving and the first man in the front passenger seat, Kagome was set in the back with the strong thug, where he blindfolded her. That's when Kagome really got scared. Thank heavens the three didn't try anything on her!_

_When the car stopped, she was grabbed by her arms again. Kagome was then set down on the ground and she felt tugs on her wrists. When they tood the blindfold off, she was tied to one of the legs of a table, in that no- so-friendly place._

_End Flashback_

After a few hours of tugging at the ropes around her wrists, the ties started to finally loosen. Kagome was relieved, but didn't let it show. The three men seemend relaxed. The pale one was leaning against a wall, eye closed. The second one was siting on a chair, his legs crossed, filing his nails. The third one was sitting on a wooden crate, his arms crossed on his chest, occaisonaly looking at Kagome to see if her ties were loose or what not.

Then, footsteps were heard. All four turned towards the sound and Kagome was surpirsed to find Bankotsu stepping into the light. He quickly glanced over at the men before heading towards Kagome. He kneeled down to face her and ripped the piece of tape off, earning an obvious 'ouch' from the girl.

"You guys went this far just for the bait? I'm surprised." Said Bankotsu with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked, sobbing.

Bankotsu put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kagome" he said, in a dishonest tone of voice. The girl was still looking at him questioningly. "C'mon, use your head! You can find the answer yourself!"

'Wait! He said I was bait! Who would I be bait to? Think, Kagome!' (A/N: Ok, she's just acting stupid now, lol. XD)

Then, all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit. It hit her. "Sesshomaru! You want to get to Sesshomaru!" She then realized something. "You were behind the Red Card too!"

"You're really clever, aren't you? Now that you aren't safe anymore, that you got a Red Card and all the students hate you, not to mention that I'm always saving you, so the probably think we're dating, Sesshomaru's just has to come back. "

"You're such an asshole!" Kagome screamed.

"An asshole? Sesshomaru's the asshole here!" He replied, his eyes red with anger. "In his first year at Shikon High (A/N: I forgot to mention it; Kagome came to Shikon High in her second year, so in their first year, Sesshy and Kags were separated!), Sesshomaru was a real brat, more then the other members of the Y4. He thought he was king of the world, and the foolish students played his game. They still do today, treating the Y4 like royalty. Anyway, he was the one giving out the Red Cards at that time."

He paused, breathed deeply and continued, speaking softly. " The was this student, a guy that lived on my street. He was my friend, and whenever I got teased, he'd stand by me and defend me. One day, he confronted Sesshomaru, who was the leader of the group. He told him to stop giving out Red Cards and to stop bullying the students. Sesshomaru just smirked and started punching the guy in the stomach. He landed on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Sesshomaru's smirk grew and he started kicking the guy in the face. The others Y4 members all looked at him like he was mad; he had never gone that far before."

Kagome couldn't believe it. The Sesshomaru she knew would never be so...barbarian! The Sesshomaru she used to know, anyway… Bankotsu carried on.

"My friend was going to take it to court, but he was paid off by the Taisho family. It must have been an extremely large sum, because I saw how beaten he was; he could hardly move. He had to learn how to use some muscles in his face again." Bankotsu then gestured towards the two of the three thugs. The pale one and the tanned one. "These two also have grudges against Sesshomaru. As for him," he gestured towards the feminine one, "he…has a crush on him." He said, shaking his head in shame. The man in question blushed like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"After that incident, Sesshomaru disappeared and came back a few months later. He was completely different. He stayed silent, he kept a stoic façade, and to keep up the reputation of the Y4, Inuyasha started to hand out the Red Cards and became the leader. The title got to his head and he became arrogant. After you crossed the path of the Y4, they all changed. But that doesn't erase everything that they've done in the past."

"I know what he did was wrong, but that doesn't give you the right to kidnap me and use me as a bait to lure him here!" Said Kagome, getting over what she just heard.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAGOME!" He screamed. "I'm so sorry." He said as he kneeled down. HE grabbed Kagome chin with his finger. "I know why he fell in love with you" He said as he lifted her chin up. Kagome got out of his grip. "He doesn't love me." She then loosened her ropes. " I came back from New York by myself so if you think he'll come back for me, be stupid and wait! But without me!" As she said her last phrase, she darted out towards stairs that led to the exit.

"You slut" Bankotsu exclaimed as he and his three comrades followed her.

The door led to a dark alley. Kagome ran as fast as she could. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears and she ran so much that she couldn't feel her legs anymore. But she didn't care. Maybe it was primal instincts, but she kept telling herself that she had to run to survive.

When she got to the end of the alley, she made a sharp left and suddenly, blinding headlights blurred her vision. Kagome abruptly stopped running, the four others doing the same. A feminine silhouette stepped into the light. Not too curvaceous, the woman had long, strait hair and looked a bit shorted than Kagome. Two muscular men stood at her sides.

The woman said one word. "Go" and the two men were off. That voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it…

They ran in Kagome's direction. She heard remarks like "Shit, it's the police!" or " Run for it!" before the four guys scampered away. When the men got closer to Kagome, she could see that they were in suits. 'Bodyguards!' They went after Bankotsu and his troop.

Relieved, Kagome fell to her knees and cried tears of joy. She hears a clapping of heals getting louder and louder. She looked up and couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Kanna?!?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Come with me." She said as she brought Kagome up with her and led her to her limo.

-oOo-

In Kanna's mansion (in her private living room)… 

"Did they hurt you?" Kanna asked, her black eyes clouded with concern.

"No." Kagome replied shyly, looking at her feet. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you know where I was?"

"As soon as I heard you were missing, my team looked all over for you. Luckily, we found you in a matter of hours. We were just about to rescue you when you came storming out." She then giggled. "Let me treat you to dinner" A smile beamed on her very pale face as she stood up from the couch she was sitting on, taking Kagome's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Kanna?"

"Yes?" The girl said turning around to face Kagome.

"Thanks for saving me." she said as she smiled shyly. 'I think I'm saying that too often to people…' she thought.

The other girl simply smiled as a reply.

-oOo-

At the restaurant… 

A chef placed a platter of assorted sushis, which he had made himself in front of the girls.

"Take as much as you want, Kagome. You must be famished." Kanna said pointing out the whole platter of fish.

The raven-haired girl looked shyly at her former T.O.J. rival and nodded. When Kagome took a bite out of the first sushi she touched.

"Wow! This is the best sushi I've ever had in my whole entire life!" Kanna could almost see the stars in Kagome's eyes as she said that.

After Kagome had satisfactorily stuffed her stomach, she thanked Kanna for her meal.

"It was my pleasure! Anything to repay my cousin's rudeness towards you. I still can't believe he acted that way in New York!" The white-haired girl stated, shaking her head.

"No offence, but at the T.O.J., you were really… not my friend. Why are you acting so nice to me?" Kagome asked sceptically.

Kanna took a deep breath. "What I said about uncle Inutaisho asking me to enter the T.O.J., it wasn't true. He entered me even before he told me he had. I asked him why and he said that I had to win the competition, but I didn't know the whole story. When I saw you and Sesshomaru, I knew my uncle wanted me to win because he didn't want _you_ to.

Since I'm a really competitive person, I still went on with it and won. Once I was announced the winner, I saw the reactions in the audience's faces, and I knew that even if I had won the title, you had won their heart. Right there, I could see why Sesshomaru had fallen in love with you." Kagome blushed at this.

"No really! You're a woman who enjoys simple things and who has great values. Also, let's not hide that you're a feisty one." Kanna winked and Kagome's blush deepened even further. "And I know for a fact that he likes the rebellious girls who aren't afraid to stand for what they believe in."

"Anyway, getting back to what I was saying before, I knew then and there that you were a nice person. What Sesshomaru was feeling for you wasn't just some fling. And since you're my soon-to-be cousin-in-law, it's better if we started getting closer sooner, don't you think?"

"Kanna…I really appreciate all this" Kagome started. "But Sesshomaru doesn't love me anymore--"

"Nonsense! Don't take what he said and did seriously. Since he's been in New York, he's been confused and his emotions are troubled. When he comes back to his senses, he'll fall back in love with you again."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Kanna. It's over between us. I just want to forget about him."

"What?" Kanna asked, surprised.

"He hasn't tried to talk to me in a whole year and he hasn't told me why. I went to New York and when I saw his face, I lost all my drive to try to win his heart back. His eyes were so cold. I just don't want to think about it anymore." Kagome sighed and smiled "I'm actually…relieved that all of this is over. I can just move on and live my life the way I want to. Maybe I've matured a bit, but now, I realize that we live in two totally different worlds and that our paths of life go in different directions." She paused and looked at Kanna strait in the eye. "I'm really sorry, Kanna. You treated me so well and then I tell you that I want to have nothing to do with your cousin anymore." Kagome's lower lip quivered.

Kanna put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'd do the same thing. You should be happy; you really deserve it. You're a good person, Kagome. Never forget that." She paused and got up from her seat. "I think we should be heading home, it's getting late."

-oOo-

Outside of the restaurant, Kanna's limo was waiting for her.

"Do you want a ride home?" she offered.

"No, I can take the bus. It won't take to long." Kagome replied.

Kanna sighed. "If you say so…" She got in the limo and rolled down the window. " Kagome, if you need anything, even someone to talk to, you know how to reach me. If not, I hope we meet again soon." Kagome, who couldn't find the right words to express her gratitude, simply nodded.

The limo drove off.

'I should really have a talk with Sesshomaru.' Thought Kanna. Just then, she heard her name being called from outside. 'Kagome!'

"Stop the limo!" she immediately ordered the chauffeur. She rolled down her window and soon saw Kagome. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was slightly flushed because of the running she had done. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. But, before you leave, you should know the truth." Kagome was panting for breath and sobbing at the same time " I…I love Sesshomaru. With all my heart. I'm always thinking about him and I try living without him, but I can't. I want to be with him even now! I try to concentrate on other things but every time I try, my thoughts always go back to him, again and again. I hate myself so much for acting this way, but I know I can't stop and that makes me hate myself even more. I can't stop loving him, but I feel awful."

Kanna looked at her with concern. She got out of the limo and quickly enveloped Kagome in a sisterly hug. The raven-haired girl cried.

-oOo-

In N.Y.C. …(Inutaisho's study) 

"Sesshomaru, when the New Year comes, you shall go back to Japan." Inutaisho said, looking at his son.

"What are you planning?" Sesshomaru asked sceptically

"I am your father and you'll do as I say without questioning me. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru's father explained menacingly.

-oOo-

At the Cutie Cupcake… 

"Finally! Another year over!" Stated Sango, wiping the windows

"Another one's just beginning!" Replied Kagome with a laugh, mopping the floors.

"Girls?" Called Kaede from the backroom. The two immediately dropped their chores and went to se their boss.

"I didn't see ye during the holidays since I was in Costa Rica, but I didn't forget about ye! Here's ye gift; Happy Holidays!" she said as she handed them each an envelope which contained 50$ each.

"Thank you so much, Kaede!" Both girls exclaimed as they hugged her.

-oOo-

At Miroku's… 

Miroku had just prepared some tea when there was a knock at his door. He opened it revealing Sango and Kagome.

"Happy New Year!" They exclaimed.

"Happy New Year to you too" He replied as he let the two girls in.

As the three kneeled at the 'table' (A/N: You know, the Japanese have these tables where you kneel, usually used for tea ceremonies), Miroku asked Sango what was her resolution.

"Beeping more honest with my feelings, I guess." She replied.

"Speaking of feelings," Miroku said turning towards Kagome, "Koga, Inuyasha and I took care of that Bankotsu who kidnapped you."

"Really?" she inquired.

Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha was unusually angry." Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Anyway, your Red Card should be removed by the time you go back to Shikon High."

-oOo-

At Shikon High… 

Kagome was in a hallway when she crossed Bankotsu's path. He wasn't wearing the school uniform. Kagome noticed he had a busted lip.

"Wait!" she called out. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"I'm here to hand out my withdrawal from school. I'm leaving."

"Oh." She replied she then started walking away.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome stopped walking. Bankotsu continued. "For implicating you in all this. But one day, I'll get Sesshomaru back for what he did. I'll even the score."

Kagome simply stayed silent.

"Speaking of the Y4, I think that Inuyasha might have a crush on you."

"What?!?" Kagome exclaimed in clear disbelief, turning around.

"He said he'd never forgive me for kidnapping you. He was so mad…" Bankotsu chuckled. "Anyway, if it's over between you and Sesshomaru, you should go out with him. Honestly, I think you'd be really happy with him."

Kagome lowered her eyes, still surprised. "Goodbye, Bankotsu." She said as she turned and left.

-oOo-

In the cafeteria… 

Kagome was sitting with Koga and Miroku in their restricted area of the cafeteria.

"Sesshomaru's having a birthday party?" Kagome asked

"Didn't you know that his birthday was in January?" said Koga.

"No" she replied, looking at the floor.

"Last year, they held it in New York, but this year, it's in Tokyo." Miroku stated.

-oOo-

Kagome sighed as she made her way home. 'Even if I wanted to go, I can't…' she thought.

Then, a black Smart Car stopped in front of her. Inutaisho's servant stepped out it.

"Jaken? What are you doing here?"

"It's been a long time, miss Kagome. I am here to deliver something of a very high importance to you from master Inutaisho himself; an invitation to master Sesshomaru's party." He said as he handed her a white envelope that said '_To Miss K. Higurashi_'.

Kagome jaw was wide open. Inutaisho? Invite her to Sesshomaru's party?

"If you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. We hope you will be present." He said before going back to his car and driving away.

-oOo-

Kagome was in her room, studying…well, trying to study. She couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru's birthday party. She sighed. 'I guess I have to go if Inutaisho invited me…' the girl thought. It was decided; she was going! Now, to prepare for the party.

First off, she didn't know what to wear. It was a formal event and Kagome didn't have the time and the money to go dress shopping. She needed someone's help. Someone who she can talk to and who would gladly help her out…Kagome picked up the phone and dialed.

After the first ring, someone picked up.

"Good evening, Kagome!" Kanna greeted cheerfully.

"How did you know it was me?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"Caller ID." She answered.

"Oh." She replied. 'Stupid, stupid Kagome!'

"So, what's up?" the white-haired girl asked.

"Well…I need your help. I was invited to Sesshomaru's party and I don't know what to wear--"

"Say no more, Kagome! I'll take you shopping right now!" Kanna said, seemingly excited.

"Now? But--" Kagome started, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, just wait and I'll be right over!" the girl said. Kanna then hung up.

Kagome sighed. 'Figures she'd want to get this done as soon as possible… Next time I know to call her in the early afternoon…'

-oOo-

Kanna was at Kagome's apartment in less than ten minutes. 'Wow! The limo service is really reliable. No wonder rich people don't bother driving!'

Sesshomaru's rich cousin took Kagome to rich designer shops. They were all closed, but since Kanna was a great customer (cough and rich cough), the stores opened up just for them.

Kagome eventually found something she liked (Kanna just thought she looked cute in everything), and Sesshomaru's cousin paid for it, saying that she wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Do I need to bring Sesshomaru a gift?" Kagome inquired. That was second in her list, after the dress.

"Nope! His father is one of the richest people in the world! If he needs anything, he can just go get it himself!" was Kanna's reply. "Oh! I almost forgot! Accessories! After all, accessories are what make an outfit, right?"

So they went jewelry shopping and purse shopping. (She didn't need to go shoe shopping because she wanted to wear the shoes Kagura gave her.

Kanna, once again, paid for everything and when Kagome was finally home, she was exhausted! Too bad Kanna wasn't going to be at the party; she had something in London that she couldn't miss…

'I guess I'm set!' she thought as she drifted to sleep…

-oOo-

The day of the party… 

Kagome had just gone in though the doors of the hall where Sesshomaru's party was been held. She was wide-eyed. 'I guess they really go big for parties…' she thought.

That place had many chandeliers hanging and there were about 60 round tables in the room. Each one could accommodate 4 to 6 people. In the middle of the room, was a dance floor. There was also a stage in front of the tables. And there had to be about 300 guests, all dressed fancily with their tuxes and their dresses of all colors, of the hottest designers and trends.

Kagome, with Kanna's help, didn't look out of place, like she did at Kagura's welcome home party. She wore a cute knee-length strapless black dress. The shoes Kagura gave her were silver and high-healed. They went perfectly with the diamond bracelet, necklace and earrings Kanna bought her. The silver purse she had was small and was a clutch. (A\N: Clutches are purses with no straps). Kanna had lent make-up to Kagome and had showed her how to apply it. It was a simple foundation (it barely showed), eye-line, shadow and mascara, and a little lip-gloss. She didn't need any blush; she already had it naturally.

Suddenly, someone approached her.

"What a lovely dress." Inutaisho said, as he looked Kagome up and down. (A\N: Nothin' perverted! Just a compliment!). He was wearing a gray tuxedo with a red tie. He had black polished shoes and his long hair, as always, was tied into a neat ponytail.

"Thank you. Your niece, Kanna bought it for me." She responded shyly. Sesshomaru's father only nodded, but you could clearly see that his eyes were surprised and angry.

"Um…thank you for inviting me to your son's party." Kagome thanked with a bow of her head.

"You are so polite!" He said as he put a hand on her back and walking forward with her. "Miss Higurashi, I must be greeting my other guests now. Have a good time." He then left her.

"Thank you" she said more to herself than to him.

She then heard another person calling her.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she greeted.

"Come with me. We'll go see the guys." Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, following him closely. She could easily get lost in the middle of this huge crowd!

"Hi Kagome!" Greeted Koga and Miroku.

"You came after all?" asked Koga.

"She got an invitation from Sesshomaru's father." Inuyasha replied.

"I wonder what he has up his sleeve…" Miroku wondered.

Just then, the light turned off and the stage was illuminated. An announcer came out, thanked everyone for being present at Sesshomaru's party and introduced him. Everyone clapped.

Sesshomaru came out. In all his glory. Wearing a black suit. He had a microphone in his hand. He lifted it up to his chin.

"Thank you everyone for being here today. I hope you enjoy yourselves immensely." Sesshomaru said in his suave baritone voice that Kagome loved so much. The audience cheered again. The announcer took the microphone from Sesshomaru.

"We have a surprise for you. Here is the head of Taisho Corp., Inutaisho!" the audience clapped and cheered as the man made his entrance.

"Thank you all for being here for my son's birthday. Sesshomaru, as you all know, is the heir to the Taisho Corp. and is currently studying business in New York." He gave him a pat on the back and continued. "I have a grand announcement to make, that is why we came back to Tokyo." Inutaisho paused.

"My son, Sesshomaru, will be wed!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he turned towards his father. "And his fiancée is with us, in this room." The audience started whispering about the identity of Sesshomaru's bride-to-be.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were wide-eyed. Koga was the first to react.

"Figures he'd plan something like this."

Miroku was second.

"Does he mean you, Kagome? I mean, he _did_ invite you personally."

"What are you doing?!?" Sesshomaru whispered to his father.

"You knew about this already so it shouldn't surprise you that much."

"I didn't know you would announce it to everyone I know on my birthday!"

"Everyone!" Inutaisho shouted to get the attention of everyone in the room. "It is time to tell you who Sesshomaru will be wed to." A drum started rolling and a spotlight traveled across the room.

Inutaisho spoke again. "And her name is Ayame Motonoa!" the spotlight stopped on a girl who had her back to the stage. Her pink reddish hair was in two pigtails. And She wore an Emerald colored dress, which matched her eyes. She was eating by the food table. She slowly turned around, holding her plate of food in her hands, surprised that all the gazes were on her.

"What?" she simply asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

**I'll end it here! Sniff, sniff My fic is 1 year old today!!! My baby is slowly growing up…**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also for the sucky Title. I was never good with titles, lol.**

**Anyways, it's 1:30 am and I'm really proud of myself: I think this is the longest chappie ever! 13 pages! Tell me how you reacted to all of the events in the fic. About Bankotsu, Kanna and Ayame.**

**I sincerely hope to update soon, but I don't know anymore. Happy New Year to everyone! Please review, it means alot.**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome…out!**


	24. Melodies, Meltdowns and Mistakes

**Hi! It's been long since i've updated, and i'm very, very sorry for that…**

**Wow! 609 reviews! I hope I can make it to 640 by the next chappie!!! BUT I NEED YOUR HELP wink-wink (get the hint?)**

**Thanks to : Sorena, Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko and all of you, **_**espescially the ones who read my author's notes at the begining and end of each chappie**_** (and there a very few, lol).**

**Disclaimer : Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own nothin' so please don't sue! (By nothing, i mean the Inuyasha series or the Hana Yori Dango synopsis, and for this chappie, the songs : Meri Kuri by BoA, a very cute song! Though it's really not my style…And A Day Without Rain by Enya, very realxing….)**

**Warning : There might be some caracters that are OOC depending on the chappies or the circomstances, lol.

* * *

**

The Red Card

Chapter 24 : Melodies, Meltdowns and Mistakes

Jaken quickly scurried next to Ayame and took her plate from her hands.

" Excuse me, but what's going on? " Ayame asked the servant while he set her plate on the table next to them.

He simply gestured for her to follow him, which she did. They headed to the front of the room, towards the stage.

Kagome was internally fuming. 'The freakin' nerve! Inutaisho only invited me to tell me that Sesshomaru was engaged!'

"Who is she, anyway? " asked Koga, his arms crossed on his torso, looking at the pinkish/reddish-haired girl who was walking by the four.

"She's Ayame Motonoa, the heir of the only rival japanese comapny of Taisho Corp., Motonoa Inc. She was probably chosen by Inutaisho himself! " Stated Inuyasha, hate evident in his voice.

Kagome led her gaze to Inutaisho. 'Inutaisho. The source of all my problems. I'll likely get into more trouble if I get involved…but I can't give up. No. I won't give up on the one I love. If I have to spend my life winning his heart back, even if I have to die trying, I will.' She thought with determination.

At that moment, Inutaisho turned to look at her and shot her a stoic glare. 'Now I know where Sesshomaru gets it' Kagome thought.

Ayame got on stage. Everyone was silent in the room. Jaken handed her a microphone and the spotlight was on her.

"Did I win a contest or something? " She asked into the microphone.

"I guess you could say that! " said someone in the audience. Some others simply laughed. But Ayame didn't hear anything.

"Oh, I get it now! You all want me to sing a song, don't you? " She asked, while smiling ear to ear.

"Uh oh" was all Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga said.

Ayame made her way to the elegant black piano on the right side of the stage, sat on the bench, ajusted the microphone that was on the piano and 'gracefully' cracked her knuckles. She then set her fingers on the keyboard and started playing.

_Futari no kyori ga sugoku chijimatta kimochi ga shita_

_(I felt as if the distance between us had gotten a lot smaller)_

"Oh my God! She could sing?!" exclaimed Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha, their mouths hanging open. People around them instantly shushed the three.

_Shizen ni ude ga kumete mieta sora, miageta toki ni_

_(As we looked up at the chilly sky, arms linking unconsciously)_

_Kombini de ochaera unde atari mae ni wake ate_

_(At the convenience store we choose a tea and shared it as usual)_

_Kimi no mune ni kurumarete iru_

_(With your arms wrapped around me)_

_Zutto, zutto, soba ni ite_

_(Forever, forever, stand by my side)_

_Daisuki na kimi wo, mitsumeteitai_

_(I want to keep gazing at you, my beloved)_

_Snow flakes,_ _kimi to nukumori wa _

_(Snow flakes, your warmth)_

_Fuyu no okurimono; hora yuki dayo_

_(It's winter's gift; look, it's snowing)_

_Dokoka de tsurai koto ya sabishisa ni butsuka ate mo_

_(Even if I run into pain and loneliness somewhere)_

_Kimi omou kono kimochi ni shoujiki de iru to chikauyo_

_(I swear I'll always make my love for you known)_

_Megeru to kore kikeyo atte kashitekureta CD wa_

_("Listen to this whenever you're down" you said when you lent me your CD)_

_Kimi ga kureta uta no love letter_

_(You've given me a musical love letter)_

_Zutto, zutto, iitakute_

_(Forever, forever, I've wanted to say)_

_Tsuki auttekurete nee arigatou_

_("For being with me, thank you")_

_Motto suki na hito tsuyoku dakishi menasaito_

_(The snow falls, saying)_

_Yuki wa furu yo_

_("Hold the person you love even tighter")_

_Okurimono o sagashi nagara musubu hazu no nai kimochi ga_

_(Looking for a present, I had a mysterious feeling)_

_Musubi aetta koto no fushigi, kanjiteta_

_(That even though I hadn't expected to, I felt even closer to you)_

_Zutto, zutto, soba ni ite_

_(Forever, forever, stand by my side)_

_Onaji yume sagasu tabi o shitai_

_(I want to go on a journey towards the dream we share)_

_Snow flakes, sora ga machikado ni_

_(Snowflakes, the sky is drawing white breaths)_

_Shiroi iki wo haku; hora yuki dayo_

_(On the street corner; look, it's snowing)_

_The white, white snow's coming tonight,_

_Make a wish upon your kiss._

And with that last verse and a few notes, the song ended. Everyone in the room was silent. Ayame acted like nothing happened, got up and curtsied with a giggle. Then, the room stormed with applause and cheering.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said, before stepping next to Sesshomaru in the middle of the stage..

"She's one funny girl. She's completely clueless to what going on." Said Koga with a smirk.

The announcer then went back on the stage, seeming surprised at the performance Ayame just gave.

"Um…let's get back to the celebration, shall we?" At that moment, another man in a tuxedo ran over to the announcer and whispered something in his ear.

"It seems Mr. Inutaisho would like to see another piano performance." 'Oh great, make someone else play to make me feel even worse than I do now!' Kagome thought. "The person performing this time is also a young woman. She's a friend of Sesshomaru's who participated in the 'Teen Of Japan' competition." Kagome's pulse started to increase. ' Oh please! I'm sure Sesshomaru knows lots of girls who participated in the T.O.J.!' "In fact, she came in second place." '…who came in second place in the T.O.J. ? Yeah! It's possible!' Kagome tried to convince herself, but was failing miserably. "She is now almost seventeen years old and her name is…" 'Please, God, please; Not ME!!!!!' "Kagome Higurashi." The spotlight shined on her, now.

As soon as the announcer said her name, Sesshomaru blinked, wide-eyed, looking at Kagome, before putting his stoic mask on.

'Great. Just Great!' She thought. 'The man doesn't only want to make me feel like crap, he also wants to humiliate me in front of all these people!' She slowly made her way to the stage.

"Oh no" She heard Miroku sigh.

"Don't worry; she'll remember what Sesshomaru taught her for the T.O.J. It'll be a breeze!" Inuyasha responded.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, but since the T.O.J., Kagome's had other things to worry about, and I don't really think she had the time to play the piano to practice something she'd never use elsewhere in her life anyway." said Koga.

Kagome slowly made her way to the piano, walking towards the instrument as if she was walking to the end of a plank. She sat down and sighed. 'What am I going to do? I forgot everything Sesshomaru taught me. I…I only remember one single song; I'm really good at it, too! But I can't play that; my father taught it to me! But I don't want to make a fool of myself – again - in front of Inutaisho…' She sighed, closed her eyes, and set her fingers on the piano keys. She opened her deep chocolate orbs, took in a deep breath and started playing. (A/N.: This song has no words, it's simply piano. It's A Day Without Rain by Enya, if you want to hear it, to add some feel to the story.)

She started slowly, touching the keys, delicately, almost hesitating. It truly was a wonderful song: peaceful, calm, serene, short and sweet. Kagome was smiling and seemed to be in her own little bubble, but all around her, people were very impressed. Her father had taught it to her, and it was something she'd never forget, even if the Higurashi family had sold their piano to pay for Mr. Higurashi's funeral, something Kagome never agreed to in the first place. She remembered how mad she was at her mother and at her Grandfather. But now, she understood that that was the right choice.

Thinking about her father made Kagome's eyes well up with unshed tears and she stopped playing, even though she hadn't finished the song yet. She wrapped her arms around herself as her body shook with sobs. Now, tears were falling freely, cascading down her cheeks. She needed to get out of the place, and fast! She couldn't take it anymore!

Everyone was watching the scene in amazement.

Kagome got up, took the mike that Ayame had used to sing (which was still on the piano) and cleared her throat.

"I…I wish Sesshomaru, Ayame and… and Inutaisho all the best." sobbed Kagome before letting the microphone drop to her feet and running out of the room. She heard a faint 'Kagome, wait!', but paid no attention to it.

When she was in the entrance, she stopped running and her legs gave out, causing her to drop to her knees. She took head in her hands and cried.

Kagome heard footsteps behind her. The person then went in front of her. She saw the person's shoes and pants, so she knew it was a guy, but she didn't bother to look up. She didn't have to. The person got on his knees and tilted Kagome's chin upwards.

The teenage girl found herself looking in pools of gold. "Are you alright?" asked a deep, suave voice.

Kagome just fell into Sesshomaru's awaiting arms and cried on his shoulder. "Daddy, why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much! Maybe my life could've been different if you didn't die. We…we would've still had your piano, and you could've taught me more songs…" Sesshomaru just held her close. It felt good to have her in his arms once again. It may be the last time he could actually hold her in his arms, so he should make the most of it. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

When Kagome's sobs ended, she sniffled a few times, then pulled herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp and got to her feet. Sesshomaru did the same.

"Why did you come to my party?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was invited by your father. I thought it was a nice gesture until I found out why he wanted be to be here so much…" She replied as she crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru remained silent. "Well. Aren't you going to say something?" Kagome finally said

Sesshomaru didn't have time to reply. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga ran towards them.

"You two should go clear things up and leave this place." Suggested Koga. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome crossed her arms on her chest. "I already said what I had to say. More than once, too!--"

"For once, you are right Miss Higurashi." Inutaisho stepped in. "they're is nothing left to say in this. It's over. My son has a great life ahead of him. He'll take over the Taisho Corp in a few years and he'll be married to a lovely girl. You should get on with your life, too. You want to become a lawyer, correct? You should stick to your studies if you want to make it. Think of your family--"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my family--" Kagome stormed.

"Besides, this is Sesshomaru's celebration. He can't leave his own party--" Inutaisho continued.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt" Started Ayame. "I must apologize for my behaviour earlier. It was out of place. I got called to the stage, so I thought I had to do something cool for everyone--"

"Nonsense, it was a great performance you gave." Inutaisho said as he patted her shoulder.

"But me being Sesshomaru's fiancé, that wasn't true, right?" she asked.

"It's all too real, my dear. I've discussed it with your parents and they are extremely happy for you and my son."

"Seriously?!" Ayame asked, shocked.

"That DOES IT!" Sesshomaru roared. Kagome and Ayame were both startled. Sesshomaru got face to face with Inutaisho – they were about the same height. " I've had ENOUGH of you trying to control my life!" Inutaisho clenched his fists and left the scene. Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome. "C'mon, we have to talk." He said softly.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I took Kagome's hand without even looking behind me, but felt Ayame's hand on my wrist, so I squeezed Kagome's hand even tighter and shook my hand to get Ayame's hand off.

"Let's go." I whispered once my wrist was set free.

I led Kagome out of the door to the building, onto the sidewalk.

-Normal POV-

"You should've known my damned father was up to something. You shouldn't have come. You can be so stupid sometimes! Next time, think about it twice! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Hey, Sesshy! Are you done dragging me around like this?" said Kagome.

Wait. Since when did Kagome call him Sesshy? And since when did she have a high-pitched nasally voice? Sesshomaru turned around. Oh no. It couldn't be.

"What are you doing here, Ayame?!" He nearly shouted.

"What do you mean?" she replied, "I'm the one you've been dragging around for the past 10 minutes!"

"What!" he exclaimed.

-Kagome's POV-

I. Was. Speechless. Sesshomaru just waltzed out the door with AYAME!

"You stupid jerk!" I screamed after him. "I am outta here!" I shouted as I exited the building. I heard Inuyasha say 'Kagome, wait!', but I didn't look back.

I'm going home. I was such a fool to come here! What was I thinking?!

-Normal POV-

"That…that…douche bag!" Exclaimed a frustrated Kagome as she headed home.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was running back towards the hall, where he figured Kagome would be.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Ayame screamed as she got in front of him. "You made me lose my shoes, dragging me around like that! The least you could do is say you're sorry!"

"I have more important things to worry about." He muttered under his breath as he made his way passed her.

"That's it." She said before she charged for Sesshomaru, jumping on him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Let go of me!" Sesshomaru said as he tried to release himself from the girl's deadly grasp.

"No!"

"I don't have time for this!"

"I don't care!" She said as she harshly bit his pointed ear.

Sesshomaru stopped fighting back. He seemed relaxed. Then, he came back to his senses and finally managed to pry Ayame off of him. Shed fell on her butt with a thud. The girl got up painfully.

"Owie…" she said as she rubbed her sore behind. Then, she realised something. "Sesshy, you really have sensitive ears!" She giggled.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru muttered as he left the scene.

Ayame watched his retreating form. She sighed. "He's so cute…" She then gasped, wide-eyed. "Oh my God! I'm…I'm in love!"

* * *

**I'll end it here! So…what do you think? Sorry if you didn't like the songs, but I couldn't pick these rock songs I listen to, we're at a formal, classy event here!**

**You know what it's time for….Answering reviews!**

**Ayjah: Yes, I know, Kagome's been through a lot… But that's (her) life! **

**Obsequious101: Hope you're satisfied with the chappie!**

**Inuforlyf: Thanks for saying that! People are always telling me this fic is sad… It cheers me up to know that al least one person thinks it's funny!**

**Sakimi1014: Hope you liked this chappie!**

**Lady Kea: You're right! What Inutaisho's doing is very uncool…but sadly, he doesn't care…(sigh)**

**Ilebreknit: Poor Kagome indeed…**

**Mystical Lady of Diamonds: No, don't worry! It doesn't end like this! Things will get better! When? All in good time…**

**Eclipse of the Moon: Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**AngelofMist: Hope you like Sesshy's reaction!**

**Starlight-Wild Koneko: LoL, that'd be funny. Giving Inutaisho a Red Card…**

**Scarlet91: Comes with a torch Let's burn Inutaisho! YAY!**

**Kzb637: Hope you liked the chappie!**

**Mate-of-Sesshy: Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**Arodwen: Well, she isn't a pig… She's just a space cadette who likes to eat! There's a difference… XD**

**Lady Sesshomaru of the West: Hope you liked it!**

**White Roses Turned Black: Well… I never know when I'll be able to update…School's a bummer! I just updated because I had the time :it was my spring break (finally).**

**Katrina-san: Hey comes with a bucket of water No flames! Pwease… It'll be SesshKag soon!**

**Writingisfun100: Thanks a lot for the compliments!**

**Xx-InuKat-xX: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Star2bcaught: I know! It's really embarrassing. Things like that happen to me often…**

**Twist in fate: Hope your questions are answered!**

**MangaFreak15: Check in your dictionary. Next to the definition of dumb, it's actually written Inutaisho! XD**

**Phantom-Demon: Hope you liked it!**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thanks a lot!**

**EmoPrincessMya15: Don't worry… The SesshKag will come…**

**Sesshy's Rose: Thank you so much!**

**Kagome Past and Present: Hope you liked the chappie!**

**Jinsane226: I know…No one was expecting that!**

**LuNa aNgEl777: Someone's bipolar… JOKE!!!!!!!**

**ShioriRose: Thanks!**

**Kagame: Thank you so much!**

**Xxxvirus: No, Inutaisho doesn't have a mental illness…Just plain old evil…(sigh)**

**Kitana18: Don't worry; it'll be better soon!**

**Random Chibi: I hate cliffies too…except when they're in my fic!!!!**

**Anyways, PLEASE review!!! I could give you a cookie? Or veggies, if you're watching your weight?**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome…out!**


	25. Ayame, Ayame, and Ayame again

**Gomen nasai ('sorry' in Japanese)….. ****It's been four months since I've updated. A lot's been on my plate lately: I got a job, I had a super-mega-heavy flow of exams that lasted for like two months (!!), I had "Grease" to present, family affairs… I know that it doesn't justify my late updating (again, lol), but still…**

**Wow!! 34 reviews!! Narley!! But I bet we can do better than that, so for this chappie, I'd like **_**50 reviews please**_**. I'd just like to know how you all like it so far, and don't be affraid to give me **_**constructive critisism**_**. **

**Thanks to : Sorena, Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha, Kamio Yoko for creating Hana Yori Dango, and ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW (ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES). **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Hana Yori Dango synopsis or the Inuyasha series.**

* * *

The Red Card

Chapter 25: Ayame, Ayame, and Ayame again

Kagome sat in the cafeteria, her lunch barely eaten with a book in her hands. She was studying. The teenager had tried the night before, but she simply couldn't concentrate, thinking about a certain someone…

At that moment, she heard a voice. "Excuse me, is that the Y4 lounge behind you?". She recognized that voice. She had heard it only once in her life, but that voice was extremely distinctable. Kagome turned around to find (the one and only) Ayame facing Kikyo.

"Depends on who's asking" Kikyo replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I guess that's a yes…I'm just looking for someone…" Ayame explained with a big smile on her face.

Kikyo eyed Ayame from top to bottom. Ayame was dressed in a simple white sweater on a green skirt that was the exact same shade as her green eyes. She had black boots on and a simple silver chain. She didn't look rich, in Kikyo's eyes.

"Why would anyone in the Y4 want to see you? You're just a simple commoner!"

"Ok, well… Can I pass if I beat you at rock paper scissors? "

"What! "

"Oh, c'mon", Ayame pleaded, "Only one time. It's easy, look! Just shout 'rock paper scissors, shoot!', stick out your fist from behind your back and make a rock, a paper, or scissors, like this." Without warning, she flung her fist in Kikyo's jaw. Kagome was flabbergasted. Ayame just giggled. "I won!"

Other people turned around, one of which was Yura. She was talking with other snobby girls when she heard her friend gasp and put her hand to her cheek. She quickly hurried to her friends side. Ayame, on the other hand, just looked around, bored. That's until she spotted Kagome.

"Hey! I know you! You played piano at Sesshomaru's party! I'm sorry, I forgot your name…" Ayame said as she headed towards the girl and lead her to the Y4's area.

"Kagome" she answered. Ayame sat down at one of the tables of the 'restricted section'. "Um… I'm not so sure if we're allowed to sit here… I mean it's the Y4's section." Kagome said as she set her lunch on the table.

Ayame didn't pay attention to her. "Wow, that was a great performance you gave. Look at my hands; I'm still shaking! And boy, do you know how to make an exit! With the fake tears and everything!"

'Fake… I only wish…' Kagome thought sadly. She hesitantly took a seat across from Ayame, who was looking at her lunch with a look of admiration in her eyes. "You can take my lunch, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Thanks!" Ayame thanked as she took a spoonful of Kagome's food. "Oh, you're so darn lucky!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Shikon's cafeteria food is really awesome! But it's to be expected from a prestigious high school…but my schools food is pretty good too, so I'm not too jealous."

"Oh! You're in high school, too? Where do you go?" Kagome asked, keeping her end of the weird conversation.

"I'm a senior at Tomoeda high."

"Oh" Kagome exclaimed. 'She must be super rich! It costs more to go there than it does to go to Shikon!' "So…you're here to see Sesshomaru, right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah. Isn't he out of his right mind?" Ayame asked, dazed.

"I guess…" Kagome responded.

"He's such a jerk! You should've seen the way he just left me there after the party." She added, still in a daze. "Anyway, I'll go freshen up. I'll be back in a second!" she started walking, and then came back. "Say…. Where's the washroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right."

"Thanks!" She said as she sped off.

Suddenly, murmurs were heard in the room.

"It's Sesshomaru! Look, over there! He's still as cute as before!"

Yes, Sesshomaru was indeed striding in the cafeteria, his long silver hair flying behind his person, his face stoic. Kagome turned to face him, shocked that he was here.

When Sesshomaru turned his head and saw Kagome, pure shock was written on his face. But only for a moment, before returning to its' original mask. The two were facing each other, lost in their thoughts, their eyes on the other.

"I'm meeting the rest of the Y4 here." Sesshomaru simply said.

"Oh, I'll get out of your way then!" Said Kagome as she stepped aside to let Sesshomaru pass. "Oh, and congratulations on your engagement, for the second time…Anyway, you should've just told me that you got engaged instead of ignoring me and acting all mean like the way you did… You met Ayame in the United States and fell in love, and then got engaged; you should've just told me instead of hiding it from me…"

"Who told you this?"

"Was it a secret?"

"You don't know what you're saying." Sesshomaru insisted.

Kagome just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I had to tell you --"He started

"Why didn't you, then." Sesshomaru just stood there, trying to keep his cool. "Sometimes I wonder, is there any use talking to me anymore?"

"What! What's all the commotion about! I'm gone for two seconds and—Oh, why hello Sesshomaru." She finished with a smile.

"Oh no, not you again." He muttered to himself. "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked Ayame with an exasperated sigh.

"You owe me an apology for what you did to me at your party!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a big bruise on my butt and I still have blisters on my feet thanks to you!" Ayame said while pointing each affected part of her body.

"Let me make this clear to you: I am not engaged to you no matter what my father says!" Sesshomaru stated in his serious tone.

"Awww…But you seemed to like it a lot when I bit your ear… You really looked at ease…You were so cute!" Ayame ended with a giggle.

"What is she talking about?" Kagome asked

"It's not what you think, Kagome."

Ayame sighed. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I have to do this. You need to be taught a lesson." She raised her hand and tried to slap Sesshomaru, who barely missed a hard blow to the cheek. Ayame looked frustrated. "We're getting married Sesshy, whether you like it or not. We can be happy together, but you just need to put in your fifty percent." She then smiled.

'Did she call him Sesshy?' Kagome thought.

-oOo-

_At the Cutie Cupcake…_

"No way!" Sango exclaimed after Kagome finished telling her what had happened in school.

"You're telling me…" Kagome sighed. "And I didn't even tell you the half of it!"

_Flashback…_

_The night after the incident at Shikon high, Kagome was eating dinner with her family when there was a knock at the door._

"_I'll get it!" Answered Asumi._

_As son as she opened the door, a high-pitched, nasally voice was heard._

"_Are you Kagome's mom? Wow, what a cut place you have!" Kagome looked dumbfounded. That was Ayame, AGAIN! 'What in she doing here?'_

_Ayame started sniffing and heading towards the kitchen/ dining room. "That's what I thought: Peanut butter dumplings! My favourite! Can I eat with you guys?" She asked to a wide-eyed family. _

"_Sure" replied Kagome's mom, "I'll get a chair." _

"_Thanks!" She said at Mrs. Higurashi's retreating form. "She then turned to look at Souta. She ran towards him with pure amazement in her eyes. "Oh, Kagome, you never told me you had a brother! He just so cute! He looks a lot like you, look at his cute face!" I guess you couldn't blame Souta for being a bit scared…_

_She then looked at Kagome's grandfather. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too!" She said as she extended a hand towards the old man, while embracing Souta with the other._

_End flashback…_

"Really! That must've been pretty funny!" Sango said between

"Sango!"

"Sorry…" Sango said as she tried to recompose herself.

"And there's more…" Kagome continued.

_Flashback…_

"_So… Tell me about Sesshomaru." Ayame said as she lit a candle. The two were sitting in Kagome's room legs crosses, facing each other. "What kind of food does he like? Is there something he hates about people? Is he afraid of commitment? --"_

"_Wait a minute! Why are you asking me all this?" Kagome exclaimed_

"_Well… I feel that there's something between you two…"_

"_As if… not now anyway…" Kagome snapped back_

"_Oh please! Tell me everything about Sesshomaru! Please!"_

"_Well you see--"_

"_We can be best friends!"_

"_Um… Alright?"_

"_That's so great! I've never had someone that I could really open up to! We could go shopping together, gossip, have sleepovers and e can do each others' hair and makeup!" Ayame enumerated with excitement. _

_End Flashback_

"She sounds irritating to me." Sango stated.

"What did I get myself into…"Kagome sighed.

"_Kagome!"_ she heard Ayame's voice call her.

"Look at that! Even when she's not around, I can hear Ayame call me in my head!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I don't think it was in your head, Kagome. I heard it too."

"Kagome!" Kagome and Sango both turned around to face Ayame, who was beaming.

"EEEEEK!" The two girls screamed out of pure shock.

"When do you finish working Kagome? I'll wait 'till then and after we can go do something together!" She announced with a smile.

"I --"

"We can talk more about Sesshomaru and his tastes! It'll be so fun! Don't you think?" She asked.

"I'm guessing that she's Ayame…" Sango whispered to Kagome while the pink-haired teen was rambling.

"I wonder how you figured that one out…" Kagome remarked.

Ayame turned to Sango. "Are you one of Kagome's friends?" she asked.

"Yes. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Any friend of Kagome's is my friend too! I'm Ayame." She said with a smile as she extended her hand.

"I'm Sango."

-oOo-

"Does Sesshy like simple stylish or gorgeous glam?" Ayame asked Kagome as she was holding up two necklaces.

The three girls had gone to an expensive jewellery store.

"Um... they're both really nice…" was Kagome's reply.

"Kagome! Look at this! It's so nice!" Sango said, pointing at a necklace

"Maybe, but I just saw something that made me hate it…" Kagome said

Sango perplexedly at her friend, who replied "Look at the price tag!"

"Wow! That's… incredible! How could it be so expensive?! It's a necklace, not a dress! Sango exclaimed.

-oOo-

_In Inutaisho's study…_

Inutaisho was reading some papers on his desk when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" He answered calmly. When he looked up form his work, he saw his son looking angry at him. "Sesshomaru, my boy! What brings you here?"

"I want to cancel my engagement with Ayame." He said as he glared at his father, fists clenched.

"My dear son", started Inutaisho with a sigh, "I'll explain to you why that can't happen." He turned to Jaken who was standing in a corner. "Jaken?"

"Yes, Master." He replied.

"Which company is Taisho Corp.'s biggest threat?"

"Motonoa Inc., Sir." Replied Jaken (A/N: Motonoa is Ayame's family name.)

"You see, Monotoa Inc merged with another large company and combined, they control more stock shares than we do, and you know that's troublesome for Taisho Corp. So if you marry Ms Motonoa, Our companies will merge as one and be dominant over all the others in the world. Taisho Corp. will rise to the top; you'll rise to the top. Don't you want that for your future?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you're acting like this because you have feelings for that other girl."

Sesshomaru glared at his father

-oOo-

"Sesshomaru's so different from the other guys. He speaks his mind and doesn't care who like it or not and he doesn't settle. Wow! What a guy!" Ayame said, in a daze.

The girls were now having dinner in fancy French restaurant.

"You know, that's the definition of 'self-centered', right?" Kagome asked her.

Ayame just continued: "I always knew my parents would arrange my marriage, and I imagined all the worst scenarios: maybe he'd be old-fashioned, ugly, have a drinking or gambling problem or a total coward. Sesshomaru's anything but that, and more… Before, I used to think that I my life would be unfulfilled, but now, I think I'll be happy…" She then looked at the girls "Enough about my romance, what about you two? Kagome, do you have your eye on someone right now?"

"Um… uh… no, not really…" Kagome answered.

"How about you, Sango?"

"Well…" She thought about Miroku for a second… 'Nah, he's probably not into me…' "No, me either" she replied.

"Oh, that's a shame! I bet you two can get any guy you want!"

Both of them blushed.

-oOo-

"Sesshomaru, how long are you be in Japan?" Asked Miroku

"Longer than I expected." Sighed Sesshomaru

The Y4 had gotten together and gone to the hottest lounge in town.

"Are you staying to help plan your wedding?" Koga asked

"I'm not marring that girl." Sesshomaru stated, clenching his fists.

"She's a very peculiar girl, don't you think? She really acts differently from any other girl; I know that's for sure!" Koga added

"Hn. If you mean that she's extremely childish, then I agree." He replied as he crossed his arms.

"Sesshomaru, don't you care about Kagome anymore?" Asked Inuyasha "Because if you don't, then…" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence, looking down.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"You're the heir to a company, too so I think you'll understand. How would your parents feel if you let the family down by not taking charge of the company?" Inuyasha stayed silent. " I have to do what's best for Taisho Corp., and nothing else."

'What's best for the company, sure, but not what's best for all of us.' Inuyasha thought.

"So will you marry Ayame?" asked Miroku.

By the dark, frightening look on Sesshomaru's face, the boys took that as a no.

"Then I think the sooner you settle the matter the better." Koga replied to Sesshomaru's 'answer'.

-oOo-

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, you two. If you're sure you don't need a ride home, then I'll give you this now. I got you both a little present. I hope you like it." She handed two bags; one for Kagome, and the other for Sango.

"Oh, you shouldn't have…"

"I saw the way you two were looking at it, so I just couldn't help myself!" she giggled. "Anyway, I'll get going now, bye! Take care of yourselves!" She said as she waved to the two and left.

"It can't be that she bought us…" Sango started as the two saw what was in their bags.

"THE NECKLACE!" The two exclaimed.

"I feel bad for accepting this…" Sango sighed.

"Me too…"added Kagome.

"You know, she isn't that bad of a person…" remarked Sango.

"That's what makes this so complicated…" Sighed Kagome.

* * *

**Ok, I think I'll end it here… I tried to make it long but I didn't want you all to get tired of Ayame, loll. I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'm hoping it's soon…. Well sooner, than I updated this time…**

**Symbols-Not-Spelling: I know, Inutaisho's cruel, but the story wouldn't be the same if he was nice, ne?**

**Airpeeps: Thanks for reading my author's notes…. I appreciate it a lot…. There aren't many people who read my author's notes so it's nice to know at least a few people do…**

**KANYONKHAOS: Hope you aren't mad…. Please don't be mad… runs and hides**

**EmilysIsisNephthys: Yep, it's Hana Yori Dango (the live action one) Inuyasha style! But with twist! (You know with Kags lovin' Sesshy instead of Inu…)**

**Phantom-Demon: Straightens everything out? Well, not really in this chappie…. But maybe next time :P**

**Katrina-San: Don't worry, it'll be SesshKag! Just….not at the moment… hihi :P**

**Llebreknit****: How Koga and Ayame come to like each other, well that's for me to write and you to find out :P**

**J****insane226****: Well, you see, Sesshy had his back turned when he grabbed 'Kagome's hand', and Ayame was standing next to her… **

**Kitana18: No, Ayame's not dense, just…. Well… naïve, I guess you could say…**

**And also, thanks to the others who reviewed: AngelofMyst, Ayjah, CrOsSoVerz, scarlet91, maire 53, Twist in Fate, Obsequious101, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Rinuka, ****.o.O.o.Emmett.Is.Mine.o.O.o...****, uniqu3s0u7, Mate-of-Sesshy, LuNa aNgEl777, Tokio Hotel Cutie, seshysgodestris, Lady Tosha, Kimiko16, Eclipse of the moon, Yuti-Chan, Tsubasa-Dragon, Bibishi Kuronecko787, ****takeshi-ai****, ****nightshade41230****, kagsvsinu, and KitsuneNaru.**

**Sorry if the chappie's a bit short, or if there's some spelling mistakes… Hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW!! CONSTRUCITVE CRITISISM ACCEPTED!! REMEMBER: I NEED 50 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE !!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome…out!**

**P.S.: If you get the chance to go to an anime convention, GO!! Just this weekend, I went to the Otakuthon, an anime convention in Montreal, and it was SO FREAKING NICE!! It was my first time XD. I cosplayed L (from Death Note), because I didn't receive my Hina Ichigo (from Rozen Maiden) costume in time… Oh well, there's always next year! And Halloween!**


	26. Silence Says It All

**Hey guys… Sorry about the update being so late (again). This year was really hard for me, not only in school, but even more in my private life. You see, my uncle died in April, followed ****by my grand-father in late June, then my mom's uncle the 20****th**** of July. So yeah, I'm a little depressed. But since I'm not busy right now, I'll write a chapter because you all need one.**

**Thanks to: Sorena, Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha, Kamio Yoko for creating Hana Yori Dango, and the loyal reviewers who keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hana Yori Dango synopsis (yes, this is Hana Yori Dango, Inuyasha-style, I've said it so many times, so please, no more reviews saying you're a real b**ch for 'stealing the story' and all that crap) or the Inuyasha series.**

**Please read and review (positively)! I don't need flames right now…**

**Note: ****Men****, if you're over 40, get yourself checked for cardio-vascular diseases and ****women****, if you're over 50, do the same. (My uncle died of died of a heart-attack, so I'm pretty sensitive about the subject)**

**OOC Warning!!!**

* * *

The Red Card

Chapter 26: Silence Says It All

The Y4 were reunited at the local high-end lounge, where a section was cut-off just for them (as usual). They were in deep conversation about Sesshomaru's engagement to Ayame and his feelings (or lack of) for Kagome.

"Look" Inuyasha Started "just tell us if you don't care about Kagome anymore. I mean, if you don't… you know…" He finished, scratching his head, looking a little awkward.

Sesshomaru remained stoic "Inuyasha."

"Hm?"

"You are, as am I, the heir to a large company. My decisions don't always have an impact only on me, but on many other lives as well. Don't you understand that?"

The four remained silent, each of them thinking what they would do in Sesshomaru's place.

"So…Does that mean that you'll marry Ayame?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a little guilty breaking the silence, but almost desperately wanting the answer.

Sesshomaru tried to picture Ayame and himself getting married. He _really _tried. But he just couldn't. 'Like _I_ could get married to… An overgrown child!' He pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. "May the Lord have mercy…" He sighed to himself.

Miroku jumped in. "What Inuyasha means is that if you no longer have feelings for Kagome, you should settle this a.s.a.p."

Sesshomaru simply looked his way, but said nothing.

-oOo-

_The next morning, in the cafeteria…_

Kagome walked to the Y4's section of the cafeteria, seeing only Inuyasha there.

"You're alone today?"

"Yep." Inuyasha replied, lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I didn't know you could read." Kagome remarked with a smug tone.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, frustrated. Kagome just laughed and sat beside him at the table. Changing the subject, Inuyasha whispered, getting closer to Kagome "You know… Sesshomaru isn't going to marry Ayame…"

"Oh… Is that so?" Kagome responded, pretending she wasn't interested. "But, um… why are you so close to me?" The teenager was starting to blush by their proximity.

"Why are you blushing?" Inuyasha whispered, getting even closer to the girl, causing her to distance herself.

"It's because your face is so close to mine!" Her blush was getting a deeper shade of red. She leaned so far back that she fell off her chair and, looking for something to keep her up, grabbed the first thing that she saw; Inuyasha's arm. And so, they both fell, yet again, Inuyasha on top of Kagome.

"Kagome, if you wanted a kiss, all you needed to do was ask" Inuyasha commented with a smile, remembering the last time they both had fallen and the peck they shared.

Kagome blushed and pushed Inuyasha aside, with a quick apology. She then left the scene, too embarrassed to stay.

-oOo-

Kagome then ran to the balcony, her shelter from the world for so long.

'Why did I panic like that…? Inuyasha was just being cocky, as usual…' She then put her hand on her neck to check her pulse. 'My heart is beating so fast…' She was quickly interrupted by the ring of her cell phone, which startled her.

"Oh! Where did I put that damned thing?!" She asked herself looking for the contraption. When she finally got a hold of her cell phone, she quickly opened it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango…"

-oOo-

"What happened to you, Miroku?!" Kagome exclaimed, seeing Miroku's weakened state.

Sango had told Kagome to go to Miroku's house and had given her the address. As soon as the raven haired teenager had gotten there, a maid let her to the living room, where she saw Miroku, who looked a bit pale, lying on his couch. Sango was sitting on a separate couch.

"He tried to get Ayame to like him so she would forget Sesshomaru and cancel the wedding…" Sango explained with a sympathetic look towards Miroku.

"By the looks of it, I don't think it worked…" Kagome stated.

"That girl… She isn't like any other girl I've met before… She decided to go to this French restaurant where they had all-you-can-eat _escargots_… Then she decided to go to the amusement park, where she wanted to do every single ride…In the front seat…" Miroku almost gagged at that. "THEN she decided to go to the zoo, where we walked all day, and she insisted I hold an anaconda… For about 25 minutes… Weighed about 200 pounds… It was so heavy… I was so exhausted… Thank goodness we saw Sango on the other side of the street… She saved my life…"

"I was just passing by..." She explained, blushing a little.

"It doesn't end there," Miroku continued weakly "After all that CRAP she made me go through, she says that although she admired me for _trying_ to make her forget about Sesshomaru, it wasn't going to work!" He finished, almost crying.

"She knew all along?!" Kagome asked

Miroku nodded "She was even _smiling_ when she said it! I'm telling you; that girl isn't human… She's an alien!"

Kagome sat down next to Sango "Why did you do that for Sesshomaru anyway?"

"Because you're not doing anything"

Kagome stayed silent.

"Sesshomaru was a totally different person when he was in love with you --" Miroku started

"You're right; when he _was_ in love with me"

"Kagome! You know that's not what he meant…" Sango intervened "If you hesitate and wait, Ayame _could_ take him away from you."

"…I… have to go now…" Kagome said, looking down, her bangs hiding her eyes. She quickly got up and left the room.

Sango sighed and got up. "Thank you Miroku… for doing what you did for Kagome… She _is_ thankful, but she's to frustrated with Sesshomaru's behaviour to tell you…And thanks for bringing me here, it really is a nice mansion your family has…" She finished, getting closer to Miroku to face him.

Miroku smirked, which made Sango blush. "The pleasure was all mine, Sango" He gently took her hand and kissed the back of it, which made the brown haired girl blush a deeper shade of red. She almost ran out of Miroku's house for how much she was nervous.

'My name seems so lovely when it comes out of his mouth…' Was Sango's last thought before leaving the property.

-oOo-

_Later that day…_

Kagome was sitting on her bed, just looking at her phone. She was thinking about everything that happened between herself and Sesshomaru. The letter he wrote her before he left, the kissed they shared; all that was supposed to make their love stronger, not the opposite! Had she just won the TOJ competition, he wouldn't have gone to study in America and none of this would've happened.

'I'll try… one last time…' She dialled Sesshomaru's number and waited.

_Riiiiing._

_Riiiiing. _

_Riii-_ "Sesshomaru Taisho"

Kagome was stunned beyond words; she expected the same annoying female voice from his answering machine to start talking. Her jaw dropped. She remained silent.

"If this is a prank call, I could trace your number and have you arrested; would you like that?" Sesshomaru said monotonously, hearing no one speaking. That got Kagome out of her shocked stupor.

"Oh! Um…It's me…Kagome…"

"Hm" Was his stoic reply. 'I guess that's a 'yes', considering he didn't hang-up on me…' Kagome thought.

"Am I… disturbing you?" she asked shyly

"No"

"Do you… have time to talk?"

"Yes"

'Last time we saw each other, he almost got slapped by his fiancée…His fiancée… He said that when he came back, he would still want to spend his life with me…' Kagome's eyes started watering. She sniffled.

"You have a cold?"

She couldn't believe it! She was crying over him, and he thought she had a cold?! She tired to hold back a sob.

"Are… you crying?" His voice was a little more surprised.

"N-no… I'm not crying" She continued while sobbing. "I… just never thought I'd hear your voice from my phone ever again… I'm glad…"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say; he was stunned beyond belief. "…Kagome--"

She took in a deep breath. "Tomorrow, Tokyo Plaza at two o'clock." Then she hung up, leaving a confused Sesshomaru. 'The same thing Inuyasha used with me… I hope he doesn't stand me up for one hour like I did to Inuyasha…'

-oOo-

_The next day…_

Kagome was deciding on what to wear and talking to Sango on the phone, who was at the _Cutie Cupcake_.

"Just make sure you let him know your feeling, okay? Today, Sesshomaru might be reminded of what he had with you, so don't blow it!"

"Thanks for everything, Sango…And managing alone at the shop."

"That's what friends are for, now go for it!" Then she hung up.

Kagome had finally chosen a pair of skinny jeans with boots and a red t-shirt. She then put on the necklace with the crescent moon pendant Sesshomaru gave her. 'This is your chance Kagome' she took in a deep breath and headed towards the Tokyo Plaza.

-oOo-

When she arrived, she stayed back for a few minutes and didn't see Sesshomaru 'Maybe he _did_ stand me up…' Then she saw a familiar silhouette with silver hair and a trench coat looking at his watch. "He came" Kagome said to herself with a smile. She quickly rang towards him…

She stopped abruptly in her tracks when she saw another familiar figure approaching her target.

"Sesshy!" Ayame called out.

Then, she came in front of him and did something Kagome didn't expect.

She put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him.

Kagome was… speechless. She had to remember to breathe or else she'd pass out. She had had enough. 'I won't cry! I WON'T cry!' Her eyes filled up with unshed tears. She quickly turned around and left the scene.

-oOo-

The three other members of the Y4 were reunited at Miroku's house, after Koga and Inuyasha found out what happened when he tried to seduce Ayame.

"I feel so sorry for you, man. A girl kicked your ass without even touching you!" Koga said while laughing.

Miroku glared at him "You wouldn't have lasted half the time I did with her!"

Miroku and Koga both stayed silent, glaring at each other.

Inuyasha looked deep in thought. "Did you know Sesshomaru went to see Ayame today?"

"He told me he was seeing Kagome today!" Koga said. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze.

"What is he up to?" Miroku wondered.

"I have to go" Inuyasha stated. Before the others could reply, Inuyasha was already out of the room.

-oOo-

Ayame fell on her butt with a thud "Ouch! Why did you push me, Sesshy?"

"Don't kiss me ever again" Sesshomaru ordered, trying to remain calm.

"Awww, you're shy! It's so cuuute!"

Sesshomaru frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ayame continued "You're so innocent! I love you so much Sesshy!"

"Cut the crap or next time I might not be as gentle as I am now."

"Why did you invite me here then? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I wanted to show you how I really felt." he said looking around for Kagome. "Just go home"

"Who are you looking for anyway?"

"I _said_ go _home_." Sesshomaru said again, not wanting to raise his voice.

"Fine! I'm leaving! Humph!" Ayame pouted and walked away, leaving Sesshomaru waiting for someone who would never come.

-oOo-

_At the Cutie Cupcake_

Sango turned around when she heard the chime hanging above of the door ringing.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said as she went behind the counter and put an apron on.

"Didn't you go to see Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, stunned.

"I changed my mind." Kagome replied, looking confident.

"But _you_'re the one who called him!"

"Well, I figured he wouldn't show up, since he doesn't care about me anymore… And I _do _have important exams coming up, so I have other things to focus on right now, and so does he."

Sango looked at her friend with a perplexed look on her face.

The chime rang again.

Kagome greeted the customer as she looked up from the muffins she was placing on a plate. "Welcome to -- What are you doing here, Inuyasha!?"

-oOo-

Ayame stood back where Sesshomaru couldn't see her. He kept looking at his watch all the time. 'Who is he waiting for…?'

-oOo-

Sesshomaru kept looking at his watch. 'Why is she so late? It's so unlike her… _She_ invited me here.'

-oOo-

"So, why did you want to see me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they were walking out of the _Cutie Cupcake_.

"I just felt like it, that's all."

Kagome smiled. "I'm honoured."

"But I didn't think I'd actually _see_ you today…"

-oOo-

Ayame was still watching over Sesshomaru, who was still waiting after Kagome. It was getting dark outside, and the temperature was getting lower.

'Where the _heck_ is she?! Did something happen to her?'

Then, he heard footsteps. He didn't expect to see the person who was standing in front of him.

"Lord Inutaisho summoned you, sir." Jaken informed him.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. He didn't want to see his father, _especially _not now.

"Lord Inutaisho said that the Higurashi girl wouldn't come to see you tonight, sir."

'How did that bastard find out, anyway…?' He thought as he followed Jaken. Ayame watched as Sesshomaru left 'Higurashi girl?... Kagome?'

-oOo-

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped into a high-end restaurant.

"Weren't you supposed to see Sesshomaru today?"

"I… didn't go" Kagome answered

"Did he do something… or say something wrong?"

"… How did you know I was supposed to see him?"

"He told us himself."

"Oh…"

"So, did something happen?"

Kagome hesitated "Well… I just thought about it while I was going there and… I decided not to go…"

"It's over between us, nothing will change that"

"He's…probably still waiting for you, you know" 'Like I did…'

"How are you so sure?" Kagome asked sceptically.

"For you, he'd do anything. He isn't like this for anyone except you."

Kagome sighed.

-oOo-

_Later that night_

Kagome had spent at least four hours studying, non-stop. Well, she was trying to, that is. She couldn't stop thinking about what Inuyasha had said. Sesshomaru wouldn't wait for her; that was for sure… But what if he _did_?

Kagome heard the doorbell ring.

"What's all this!?" Her mom said.

"Diner!" She heard a familiar nasally, cheery, child-like voice reply.

'Oh no, not her!' Kagome thought. She banged her head on her desk

Yes, Ayame had her personal chef cook and deliver the food over to the Higurashis'.

-oOo-

_In Inutaisho's study_

"You did this."

"Pray tell what did your mean father do _yet again_, my boy?"

Inutaisho was sitting behind his desk, while Sesshomaru was standing in front of him.

"_You_ kept her from coming."

"I'm not _that_ mean. Now let me tell you what really happened, so you could stop accusing me; the Higurashi girl did go to see you. She was there, but she came back willingly."

"It can't be that I didn't see her; I waited all day!" He said as he pounded his fist on the mahogany desk..

"Think about it, son. I didn't send you to elite schools all you life for nothing."

Sesshomaru frowned at the man who raised him.

"Now, be prepared; next week, we'll announce your engagement to Miss Motonoa to the press. You should go rest so that tomorrow will be a… more _productive_ day." Inutaisho finished with a smirk.

-oOo-

"Thank you, Ayame. The food is delicious!" Souta remarqued.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie!" She then turned to Kagome, who was barely touching her food. "You never told me how charming your brother is! Wait 'til _you_ get to high school! No girl will resist you!"

After dinner, Ayame and Kagome talked. Well… Ayame talked, and Kagome _pretended_ to listen.

"I didn't believe it, Kagome! He invited me there, then, he sent me home! Like that!"

'I can't believe I have nothing else better to do than to listen to her rant! Don't I have to study?'

"Is that normal Kagome? Did Sesshy do that to you too?"

'Don't I have any friends? Isn't _anyone_ on my side? God, are _you_ on my side?' She mentally sighed.

Then, there was a knock in Kagome's door. Asumi came in.

"You know Ayame, it's getting pretty late. I know how much you like to chat with Kagome, so I'm offering you to stay the night." She finished with a smile.

"Really?! Wow! Thanks!"

'Nope. I guess he's not.'

So, Kagome's mom brought in a mattress for Ayame, a pillow, and extra clothes. Then, Asumi left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Gee! Isn't this great! I've never slept a friend's house before!"

'I wonder why'

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Will you always be my friend?" Ayame asked as she laid her head on her pillow.

"Well… uh…"Before she could finish her phrase, she heard faint snoring sound. Ayame was already asleep.

'That girl is too excited for her own good…'

-oOo-

_The next da__y, in the cafeteria_

"So that's what happened yesterday. PLEASE stop laughing!" Kagome had just finished telling her 'adventure with Ayame' to Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga.

"So why _didn't_ you go, Kagome?" Miroku asked

"If you would've gone, Ayame probably would've realized that Sesshomaru still had feeling for you. That's how _I_ see it anyway." Koga said.

"You guys don't understand" Kagome started "Sesshomaru doesn't care about me at all."

"I don't believe that" Miroku intervened

"He _did_ invite Ayame there too. I think he wanted me to see that he wouldn't cancel the engagement."

"Um, Kagome--" Koga started, but the girl hadn't heard him.

"What a jerk! I can't believe he did that!"

"Kag--" Miroku tried

"Then he tells _her_ to leave! I don't get him at all! I'll end up in a loony bin if this continues! He causes so much trouble for everyone! He's driving me insane!"

"_Who_ is driving _who_ insane?" Said a deep voice from behind Kagome.

"Uh oh…" she answered, recognising Sesshomaru's voice.

"You think you can stand _me_ up? What are you trying to prove? Are you trying to _humiliate_ me?"

Kagome got up, as fiery as ever. "What?! Who's humiliating who?!" she almost screamed.

"Both of you, chill!" Koga said, as he also got up.

"Do you _know_ how long I waited out there?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice becoming more menacing.

"You waited? You're a bigger idiot than I thought!"

"Can't you at least give me an apology?!"

"_You_ waited! Why should _I_ apologize?!" She said as she turned around and left the scene.

Miroku sighed. "Okay, what happened?"

"Must have had something to do with Ayame" Inuyasha said as he, too, left the scene.

"I wanted Ayame to see that she was nothing compared to Kagome… I wanted to see Kagome, face to face."

-oOo-

_At the balcony_

"I can't believe that jerk! He doesn't even admit that he did anything wrong! He kisses her and then he --"

"Oh, he kissed her?" Inuyasha said as he stepped out from the dark stairway behind the balcony. "You saw that and left, right? Now why would they kiss, then Sesshomaru tells her to leave?"

"I don't even want to _think_ about this anymore! Um…" Kagome said, looking for something else to talk about, "I have a huge exam coming up, would you like to help me study for it?" Inuyasha smiled.

–oOo-

"So what do you want to become, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when they reached the library.

"A lawyer."

"Did Kagura have anything to do with that?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, she inspired me. She's such a strong woman." 'I want to be just like her. I don't want to rely on anybody.'

"Did you know she was coming back in a few weeks?"

"Really?... I missed her a lot." Kagome said with a smile.

-oOo-

When Sesshomaru left Shikon High, Ayame was waiting for him outside.

"Oh no…"

"Sesshy! I missed you so much!"

"Please get away from me" He said stoically

"Why are you acting like this? I'm your fiancée!"

"I never approved of it."

"But it's our destiny!"

"No it's not. My father only arranged this marriage so that Taisho Corp and Motonoa Inc merged, and that would ensure my father's company's future. That's it."

Ayame stayed silent.

"I want to resort to something other than that to ensure Taisho Corps' future."

"…You know that won't be easy." Ayame said in a pouty manner.

"Look. I want to share my future with someone that's _not_ you." He then turned and walked away.

-oOo-

_At the Cutie Cupcake_

Ayame had just finished telling Kagome and Sango what had transpired with Sesshomaru.

"Aren't we meant to be?" Ayame asked with tearful eyes. "Isn't it destiny?"

"Ye cannot speak of destiny, because it is ever-changing, always in the darkness." Kaede said, entering the room. "May I ask, who are ye?"

"I'm Ayame. Kagome and Sango's good friend!" She answered with a smile.

"Destiny is what ye make of the opportunities given to ye. If ye've been rejected, go back to him again and again, and if ye end us together, that is destiny. Anything is possible, ye only have to carve ye own path, my child."

"Wow! That's so wise! By the way, I love the eye patch, it's so unique!"

Kagome had heard what Kaede said. 'No… it wouldn't work for me…'

Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hello? Hi Koga. Tomorrow? Okay. Do you mind if I bring Sango along? Okay, see you then."

She then brought Sango aside "Koga asked if we would like to go over to his place. Miroku will be there."

Sango blushed "Well… Okay"

-oOo-

_The following day_

Both girls arrived at Koga's house. He led them to a couch.

"You're the first ones here. I hope we don't have to wait long…"

"It's okay" Sango said with a smile.

"Hey everyone" Miroku said as he walked in. Koga went to greet him. "You set us up?" Miroku asked as he saw that Sango was there. "I told you, I have a strategy!"

"Like you had with Ayame? Be glad I'm helping you out."

Sango saw the two men whispering. 'He probably doesn't want me here… I shouldn't have come…' "Um… If I may be excuse, I'm going to the restroom." She then sped off towards the washroom.

"Sango; wait!" Miroku and Kagome both sped off after her. At that moment, Sesshomaru walked in. Miroku ran to find Sango while Kagome stopped and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You guys should talk. Take her to the garden, Sesshomaru. You know where it is." Koga said.

Without a single word exchanged, Sesshomaru took the lead and Kagome followed. Koga was left alone in his living room, waiting for Inuyasha, who was fashionably late.

"Where's everyone?" Inuyasha said as he came in. Koga sighed.

-oOo-

Kagome and Sesshomaru were both walking on the garden, keeping a reasonable distance between each other. 'I guess he won't say anything…'

"I saw you kissing Ayame…"

"No, you saw --"

"You know, Ayame's a good person and --"

"I asked her to come so that --"

"Please, no more." Kagome asked. "I don't want to hear anymore." They had both stopped walking. "Anyway, there's nothing left to say… We both grew apart when we _were_ apart, that's all. It's okay… I'm just too stupid to move on…"

"Kagome --"

'I have to draw the line somewhere, I have to move on.' "I just want to apologize for calling you suddenly like that… I won't do that anymore…" she felt tears coming to her eyes 'Please, hold them back! Don't cry!' "I guess… this is goodbye…" She then turned around and ran away.

-oOo-

Miroku came back to see Koga and Inuyasha. He was out of breath.

"What happened to you, Miroku?" Inuyasha wondered

"Boy, that girl could run for the Olympics…"

"Where's Sango?" Koga asked

"…She went home, I guess… I lost sight of her after a while."

-oOo-

_The next day, at the Cutie Cupcake_

"What are you doing with that newspaper Kagome?" She looked inside over Kagome's shoulder "You're looking for a night job? Why?"

Kagome sighed. "I was studying last night and my mom said that she had to talk to us. She said that she'd been laid off from her job, you know how the economy is…"

"Oh no!"

"So she asked us to help anyway we can, and she'd try to find another job."

"You think working a night shift on a construction site is good?" Sango asked seeing the add Kagome had circled.

"Well, it pays the most, so it'll have to do, I guess."

"You know, Kagome… I'm scared for you." Sango said worriedly

"Why?"

"Well, you're studying for this important exam; you're definitely lacking sleep because of it, and with everything that's been happening in your private life, I'm scared you'll pass out or something! And this night job isn't helping…"

"You worry too much, Sango…" Kagome said with a smile.

-oOo-

_In Inutaisho's study…_

"Father, when it comes to Kagome, I--"

"Don't say anything foolish son; remember what that results in…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the painful memory. "You cannot cancel your engagement to Miss Motonoa. Believe me, I tried everything, I tried extremely hard, but alas, to no avail. This is the only way to ensure our company's financial prosperity. Is that clear?"

Sesshomaru's face remained as stoic as ever.

"If not, it'll affect more lives than the last time…"

Sesshomaru relived the painful memory. A woman with strawberry blonde hair, a flawless, pale face and golden eyes; she was standing on the edge of a building's roof. She looked at him with a saddened expression, then let herself fall into abyss.

He had only watched; he hadn't done anything.

His mother killed herself and he had just stood back and done _nothing_.

-oOo-

"Hm…"Said the boss, examining Kagome's CV. "You're in school; you'll be lacking sleep if you take this job."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm physically strong; I could handle it. I don't sleep much anyway. I just _really_ need this job."

The boss sighed. "Okay, we'll see how you perform tonight and based on that, I'll see if you're fit for the job."

Kagome bowed "Thank you so much, sir! I promise I won't disappoint you!"

The man smiled. "Ok, Miss Higurashi; you'll be redirecting traffic tonight. Nothing _too_ difficult, I think. Just take these and be careful to makes cars go one at a time to avoid any collisions." He said, handing her orange-lighted batons.

So, Kagome headed to the street her boss described and started directing traffic. About an hour later, the teenager stated getting dizzy. 'I guess skipping a meal to make sure I wasn't late wasn't a good idea…' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax.

-oOo-

_A few hours later_

'I finally finished my shift; who knew it could be this long… I'm so exhausted…'

"I'm heading home everyone! Goodnight!" She said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Kagome!" The workers shouted in unison. 'These people are really nice…Who would've figured?' She asked herself as she headed home.

When she arrived, exhausted, she saw Ayame sitting on the steps of her building, with her head leaning against the railing.

When she saw Kagome, she rose to her feet. "Kagome!" Ayame exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"What are you doing here? It's almost three in the mor--." Ayame was crying, Kagome could hear it. She patted the pink-haired girl on the back. "What happened?"

"It's Sesshomaru…"

Kagome's eyes widened 'Did he cancel his engagement?'

"He formally asked me to be his girlfriend! I'm so ecstatic, I can't stop crying! I just had to tell you!"

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru was waiting for Ayame on the roof of Taisho Corps' building. The girl was so excited when Sesshomaru told her to meet him there. She ran all 25 flights of stairs and she was exhausted my the ime she reached the top._

"_I hope you won't tell me to go back home after I came all the way down here…"_

"_Go out with me."_

_Ayame was wide-eyed. "What?!"_

"_Will you go out with me…" He asked with a stoic face. "I'll try to like you…" _

_End flashback_

Kagome felt her heart break, if it was even possible. 'Why am I not moving on? I told him I was going to move on, so why am I surprised this happened…' She was tearing up.

"Now I know… I'm in love with Sesshomaru. And Lady Kaede's words really motivated me to try harder, and I succeeded! Isn't that wonderful?" She said as she continued crying.

Kagome looked Ayame is the eye and smiled with teary eyes. 'She really is a good girl… Maybe this is my destiny; not being with Sesshomaru.' "Congratulations, Ayame."

-oOo-

_At Miroku's mansion_

"Are you serious?!" Koga exclaimed

"I've made the right choice for everyone and assumed my responsibilities." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.

"You think that makes you a man?" Miroku asked. "What about Kagome?"

"It was over between us a long time ago"

"Sesshomaru, are you sure about this?" Miroku asked as he looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Yes" He replied stoically

"Well then… Congratulations, I guess." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

-oOo-

It had been a few days Kagome had been working at the _Cutie Cupcake_, going to school, studying, and working her night job redirecting traffic. It had gotten to the point that when Kikyo and Yura made fun of her to her face, she'd be too preoccupied with her studies to tell them off and not even acknowledge their presence.

Kagome had finished another night of service at the _Cutie Cupcake. _

"You look pale, Kagome. Are you alright?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just a little tired."

"Aren't you overdoing it?"

"It'll all be done tomorrow! I'll do my test, then I'll relax" She answered with a smile.

"You could've taken off today, you know. Kaede wouldn't have minded."

"My family needs the money too much, so I chose not to."

"Well… good luck on you test, okay?"

"Thanks Sango"

"Goodnight" They both said as they headed their separate ways.

'Ok Kagome, don't worry, just a few more hours of work left at the construction site.'

And so, Kagome went to work at the construction site. During her shift, the prior dizziness she felt was nothing compared to the one she felt now. She had closed her eyes and taken deep breaths to try to help herself, but it didn't work.

'C'mon Kagome! Hang in there!' She told herself. Then, her vision became blurry, and she felt herself drifting into unconsciousness and falling to the floor. She could faintly hear other construction workers asking her if she was okay, or to call an ambulance.

* * *

**So, I'll end it here. Ouf, 24 word pages...I'll be working on another chapter right after I post this one up. Thanks everyone for their reviews, they make my day. **

**PLEASE review, I know there are some of you that put me in their favourites, but don't review. Though I'm honoured to be in that list, I'd appreciate a review ^-^**

**Thank you!**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	27. Tasks, Favours And True Feelings

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the words of encouragement, It's really good to know that you guys are supporting me in my time of need... (In fact, this Friday, there's the mass for all the people who died this month, so I'll be going for my grandfather and my great-uncle) :(**

**But at least the day after and the day after that is the Otakuthon! I know I'll have fun! ^-^ last year was great! I'll be cosplayed as Hina Ichigo from Rozen Maiden.**

**Thanks to : Rumiko Takahashi, Kamio Yoko, Sorena and all of you who are reading right now. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, nor Hana Yori Dango, sadly…**

******Warning: OOC!!!!!! **

**PEOPLE, PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY ****AT WHAT HAPPENEDS IN THE FIC. IT ISN'T FINISHED YET, AND THIS IS STILL A SESSHY/KAG!!!!!!!!**

* * *

The Red Card

Chapter 27: Tasks, Favours And True Feelings

Sesshomaru was getting ready to meet Ayame's grandfather. He wore a black suit with a red button-down shirt and a black tie. Jaken was tying his master's shoes.

"Sir… Are you sure about your decision?"

"Why are you asking, Jaken?" Sesshomaru replied stoically

"Well… I just want you to be happy, sir" He replied hesitantly "I want it to be just."

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied as he left the room 'Nothing is fair in life'

-oOo-

Sesshomaru and his father headed to The Monotoas' mansion, where they met Ayame's grandfather (he's widowed and Ayame's parents died). He was dressed in a black suit, and Ayame was wearing a fuchsia dress. The Monotoa family let the Taishos' to the diner table, where they would dine and discuss arrangements for the engagement.

During the diner service, Jaken would help clear the plates, or fill up glasses. In the middle of diner, Ayame excused herself to go freshen up. Jaken took that opportunity to clear Sesshomaru's plate and drop a little piece of paper on Sesshomaru's lap. It didn't go unnoticed by the younger Taisho, who discretely opened it.

_Miss Higurashi is in the hospital__ on 42__nd__ street _

_Cause is unknown._

Sesshomaru slowly got up to his feet "I'm sorry, but if I may be excused for a while, something has come up." He said emotionlessly. Inutaisho was looking at him like he had grown a second head.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and once his father and Ayame's grandfather didn't see him, he started running towards the hospital.

'Kagome… you better be okay, or else!'

-oOo-

Ayame's P.O.V.

I came out of the washroom, after I freshened up for my Sesshy and saw him running out of the front door.

"Sesshy! Wait! Is something wrong?" I called out as I ran after him.

Though I was in a dress and Stilettos, I still managed to run quite quickly, but still, not as fast as Sesshy. I stopped and decided to head back home.

When I stepped into the dining room, I found Sesshomaru's father bowing to my Grandpa and apologizing for 'his son's outrageous behaviour'. I sort of felt bad for the man…

Inutaisho's P.O.V.

That damned son of mine! Where did he run off to _now_? If this has anything to do with the Higurashi girl, I swear I don't know _what_ I'm going to do! I am sick and tired of hearing about her!

I got into my limousine after apologizing countless times to the Monotoas.

"He better not go back on the engagement! I won't let him! The fate of Taisho Corp rests on this alliance!" I almost screamed once Jaken closed my door. I pounded my fist against the car door in frustration.

I then dialled my son's cell phone number.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. Was I getting tired, I don't know. If I did, I wasn't feeling it. As soon as the hospital doors slid open, I ran inside searching for someone, _anyone_. It was pretty late, and the hospital looked empty.

I finally crossed a paramedic. I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kagome Higurashi's room" I said stoically

"Huh?" Came the young paramedic's reply. How could I have been any clearer? It was pretty simple to comprehend. "Kagome Higurashi's room. _Now_."

He ran towards a reception desk nearby and finally got the number. Room 721, on the seventh floor. I quickly ran up. On the way, I heard my cell phone ring. I just shut it off; it was probably my father checking up on me. 'I have more important things to do then to answer _his_ phone call.' I thought as I continued running up to the seventh floor.

When I arrived, I headed towards room 721. When I turned, In the corridor, I did not believe what I had seen. Inuyasha was walking towards room 721 also. I couldn't hide the shock as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. I walked towards the door and stood next to it, to listen in onto their conversation.

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome's mother and grandfather greeted Inuyasha as he stepped in the room. "We're so glad you're here! Kagome tells us how close you two are, we just want to thank you for taking care of her like this" She finished with a smile, as Kagome's grandfather nodded.

"Don't worry, it's nothing" Inuyasha said.

"She's so lucky to have a friend like you!" Kagome's grandfather

added.

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He turned around and silently walked away, trying to contain his sadness.

Inuyasha approached Kagome's form lying on the hospital bed. 'She looks so peacefull…' "Thank goodness this was only a bit of exhaustion."

"I feel so ashamed; I put so much pressure on her!" Kagome's mother exclaimed.

"Listen" Inuyasha said, changing the subject "You two should go rest; you have to go to work tomorrow. I don't have any classes; I could stay here and watch over her. I mean, if you two don't mind…"

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want her to be a burden on y--"

"Don't worry" Inyasha interrupted "It's my pleasure"

They both bowed "Thank you so much" then they both took their coats and exited the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled as he put his hand on hers.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru walked upstairs to his room, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said, knowing his father was at the door.

"Do you know what you've done?" Inutaisho said as he walked in the room.

"Has the wedding been called off?" Sesshomaru asked, emotionless.

"I wouldn't let that happen" Inutaisho replied. "Haven't your feelings for that commoner diminished by now? You're putting your life on hold just for _her_. Don't you care about the company, son?"

'What if I said that my feelings for Kagome didn't diminish…' "…I've already given up on Kagome…" Sesshomaru said, stoically.

-oOo-

_The next morning_

Kagome's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and saw a white sealing, that didn't quite look familiar. I looked to my left; a window. I was pretty high up, from the looks of the view I had. I looked to my right. Inuyasha was there. He had his head on the bed I was sleeping in and he… he was holding my _hand_! I felt myself blushing. There was a hand sanitizer dispenser on the wall. Was I in a hospital?

Inuyasha woke up at that moment. "Good morning Kagome, how are you doing?" He asked between yawns.

"What happened? Am I in a hospital?"

"I tried calling you last night, but a paramedic answered. You were in an ambulance; you had just collapsed at work. I really got scared, so I rushed over here to see how you were doing."

"You stayed here all night?" I asked, surprised and moved.

"Yes. I didn't have anything planned, anyway."

"When did the doctors say I could leave?"

"Today or tomorrow, if you rest."

"Oh…Um…Inuyasha?" I asked shyly.

"Hm?"

"Have you… been holding my hand all night?"

"Yes I have" He said as he held my hand tighter and smiled at me.

-oOo-

_At Sesshomaru's house_

Normal P.O.V.

Ayame tiptoed in Sesshomaru's room, making sure to be very very quiet. She got close to his ear, even holding her breath so that he wouldn't hear her breathe. "RISE AND SHINE SESSHY!!!!!!" She screamed in his ear.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, which was the only reaction _visible_.

Because inside, he was fuming. 'I will _kill_ this girl if it's the last thing I do!'

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru stoically asked

"What kind of question is that to ask, Sesshy?"

"Get out of my room" Sesshomaru ordered, getting up from his bed.

"You're the one who left us last night. Where did you go?"

"It's none of your business"

"Did you go see another girl?"

"I _said_ it was none of your business"

"That means you _did_!" She then started crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru said, his voice raised. He had pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Ayame sighed "Ok. Let's make a deal. I'll forget last night's mishap if you take me out on a date today, when you finish school." She finished with a smile.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to sigh.

-oOo-

"Oh no! My exam! It was today!" Kagome said as she frantically got up from the hospital bed. "I have to get dressed! I can't miss this! I--"

"You can't go in the shape you're in, Kagome. You need to rest" He said, putting his hand on her shoulders and trying to lie her back down. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything to the school, just take care of yourself now; you haven't been doing a lot of that lately…" Inuyasha explained.

"You've changed so much from when I first met you… Why are you so caring?"

"Because I realised that there were better ways to get what you want than being a hot-shot."

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha, who still had his hands on Kagome's shoulders, slowly laid Kagome on the bed, and leaned in closer to her. "You" He then placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips, who was too shocked to even react.

When he pulled away, Kagome was wide eyed. "What just happened?"

"Do you want me to refresh your memory?" Inuyasha asked, with a smirk on his face.

"We're friends! Friends don't... do _that_!" She exclaimed as she hid under her covers.

"Are we_ just_ friends?" Inuyasha asked her.

-oOo-

_In the cafeteria_

"You stayed there the night?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I watched her sleep for a while, then I decided to get some shut eye, so I slept next to her, just in case she needed something."

"What's going on between you two? Did you talk to Sesshomaru about this?" Koga asked

"But I thought he didn't care about her anymore; he getting _married_ soon!" Remarked Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was walking down the street, lost in his train of thoughts. Ayame was running behind him, trying to catch up to the rapid pace he was setting.

"Sesshy! Wait for me!" She huffed and balled her fists at her sides. "SESSHOMARU!" He stopped dead in his tracks, raising his head and snapping out of his thoughts. Ayame caught up to her fiancé "You were beginning to do like you did before we were engaged!" She giggled and hugged Sesshomaru's arm.

'Please, may the Lord have mercy on me…'

-oOo-

_At the hospital_

Sango had gone to visit Kagome after she heard what happened. She found that despite everything that happened to her, Kagome looked quite… dare she say, happy?

"Kagome… Did something happen?"

"No no, nothing; where did you get _that_ idea from? You're so silly sometimes, Sango!" Kagome replied with a laugh.

"Ok. What was it? Did Sesshomaru…?"

"No no no! Nothing like that…Oups!" She realised that she had reveal that something did happen.

"Spit it out, before I make you!" Sango threatened.

"Ok! Ok!... Well...This morning…" Then Kagome proceeded to tell Sango what had happened between the two.

"He kissed you! How long had he liked you?" Sango was so happy for her friend.

"He doesn't like me, I don't know why he did that…" Kagome answered, looking down and shaking her head.

"He says he _wanted_ you! How could he have been any clearer?"

"Inuyasha acts weird sometimes. He just does what he wants when he wants because he feels like it"

Then, the girls heard screams at the door. It was soon opened by Miroku and Koga, with a handful of nurses following behind, with stars in their eyes. Inuyasha then followed suit, a few moments later. When Sango saw Miroku, she felt a little awkward 'I don't think he wants to see me … Maybe I should leave…'

"I talked to your teacher; he said you could take a make-up exam." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, thanks…" Kagome said, looking away, out of embarrassment.

Awkward silence.

"Oh! I just remembered! I have to go do something very important!" Koga exclaimed. "You come too Miroku!" He said, grabbing his friend by the shoulders, who was looking at his rather strangely.

"But you just came" Stated Kagome

"Time flies when you're with friends, right?" Koga said, trying to sound as serious as possible. "Sango; join us, will you? I think we might need your help with some stuff!"

"Really? Well… Shouldn't I stay here with Kagome?" She responded shyly.

"Nonsense! Come with us!" Koga grabbed her hand and pushed Miroku out the door with his other one. "Get better soon Kagome! Eat plenty of fruits and veggies to uh… gain energy! You know, because you're suffering form exhaustion… Anyway, bye!" Koga said as he shut the door.

"…That was weird…" Kagome said, looking at the door with confused eyes.

Inuyasha smirked.

-oOo-

_With Ayame and Sesshomaru_

"Sesshy; where are you taking me?" Ayame asked as Sesshomaru led her down an unfamiliar street.

Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts again, he was looking straight ahead, but he wasn't really _there_.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru blinked; he has snapped out of his daze, again.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"I _said_ where are you taking me?"

"_You_ were dragging _me_ here last time I checked…"

"You mean you don't know?! We've been walking for _forty-five minutes_!"

Sesshomaru didn't even reply. He just turned in the other direction and walked back.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ayame shouted, running to catch up to him.

-oOo-

"He kissed her?!" Miroku exclaimed

"That's what she told me…" Sango replied

"Does he want to get _killed_ by Sesshomaru?"

"You know… Maybe this is…_better_ for Kagome… I mean, she's been all worked up for Sesshomaru and now, he's engaged… Maybe Inuyasha would take better care of her…Besides, Sesshomaru doesn't seem to care anymore…"

"I told think this will be settled that easily. I think Sesshomaru still loves Kagome very much."

"But why isn't he trying to make things right?"

"He didn't just give up Kagome like that… Besides, whenever they see each other, they might argue on the outside, but if you look in their eyes, it's like they're reminiscing about the times when everything was better, and wishing everything was like that again."

"But then why isn't he trying to change things. If everything was so perfect, wouldn't he have the will to try harder?"

"There's nothing he _could_ do about it."

"After everything that Kagome's been through; after he stopped calling her, after he got engaged, after… Now! She's in the _hospital_! He can't play with Kagome's heart forever!"

Miroku sighed. "Love is an illogical feeling. To love someone, to _really _love them, you'd have to risk your own life to be with them and make them happy… Think about that…"

Sango didn't know what to say. They continued to walk down the busy street of Japan in silence.

-oOo-

Early in the afternoon, Kagome was let out of the hospital. Inuyasha escorted her out. "I'm happy that you're feeling better Kagome. You're positive you don't want me to take you home?"

Kagome looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, um… No thank you… I mean, I'm okay. It's really nice to offer bu--" She stopped as she felt Inuyasha kiss the top of her head.

"Take care of yourself. Please." Inuyasha smirked and left the scene.

"O…kay?" 'He can't just do things like that and leave?! Argh, he's so frustrating sometimes!'

-oOo-

Ayame had booked a room earlier that day for Sesshomaru and herself. Sesshomaru had just sat on the couch the whole time and stared into space.

"I'll go take a shower now! I'll be back in half an hour, if I hurry up."

"Hn" was Sesshomaru's reply.

Sesshomaru was thinking about all the times he had with Kagome. The good and the bad. The times he made her smile, and the others where she cried. When they went on a double date with Sango and that jerk he had punched in the face. The time he had saved her from the students by correcting the time difference between Japan and France. The kiss they shared before he left. He couldn't let her slip away that easily from his hands. He had to go talk to her; he'd do _anything_ just to go talk to her. With a rush of adrenaline through his veins, he got up and left the room Ayame and himself shared and loudly shut the door behind him.

Ayame was in the shower and heard the door close. 'Sesshomaru left…' She soon felt tears in her eyes, that she let fall free.

-oOo-

Kagome had gotten home about half an hour later.

As soon as she got inside, she noticed that all the lights were turned off and no one was home. 'It's only five thirty… Grandpa's retired, so at least _he_ should be home… '

"Hello? Hello?!" Kagome screamed

Souta then entered the room, he was in his pyjamas.

"Souta, where are mom and Grandpa?"

"Oh, they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kagome was getting scared. She grabbed Souta by the shoulders.

"Well, they felt really bad for making you work 'til you were exhausted and they need more money because of the circumstances, so they went out of town and got jobs from someone they know as fishermen."

"What?!" Kagome could just picture her mom and grandfather; her mom, all happy that she found a fish and her grandfather complaining about his back problems. "Why did they go do something like that?!"

"Because we need to find another place to live, so we need the money."

"What?!"

"This is the company place, remember? Mom was laid off not too long ago and we can't stay here without paying…"

"Oh, it's true…"She sighed 'I have to call Sango, to just poor my heart out…'

So, she called Sango and told her the situation.

Sango took a deep breath. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll tell Kaede, she'll understand if you need more hours, and I'll ask people I know if they have an apartment for low rent so you and your brother can move there."

"No, Sango, don't do that! It's okay, really!"

"Kagome, you just got out of the hospital, I don't want you going back in there for _more_ exhaustion!"

Kagome sighed "Ok. Thanks. Bye Sango."

"Bye"

They both hung up. Sango quickly started making phone calls. In about half an hour, she called Kagome back "Kagome! My friend game me the address of this place that's going to be torn down in a few years! It's really run-down and dirty and everything, but at least the rent is free!"

Kagome sighed "Thank you so much… Anything will do, right now." 'Souta has a big test coming up, he needs to relax to be able to study… This pressure isn't good for him'

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was in his limo, in front of Kagome's house. He was thinking about what his father had said.

"_If not, it'll affect more lives than the last time…"_

Because of him, many people had been laid-off. His mom had taken her life. All that because of him.

"Drive"

The limo left in silence.

-oOo-

_The next day_

Sango hadn't exaggerated when she said that the apartment was run-down and dirty… There was spider webs everywhere, grime and rust, and there were a few holes in the walls. But this _had_ to do. The rent was _free_.

"Ok. I'll start cleaning this place up and when I'm done, it'll be as good as new!" Kagome said confidently as she rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair.

-oOo-

_With the Y4 _

"Kagome's mother got laid off!" Sesshomaru exclaimed

"Yes. Sango told me a friend of hers gave her a crumby apartment with free rent, so her and her brother are living there now…" Miroku explained.

"My father must've done this. That foolish old man." Sesshomaru pounded his fist on Koga's expensive table.

"Hey! Watch the mahogany!" Koga warned, in fear of what his parents would do if he ruined the table.

"Her mother and grandfather are working as fishermen to make some money."

Sesshomaru put a stoic mask and left Koga's house.

-oOo-

Kagome had spent all day cleaning the apartment and while she was cleaning, she heard the door open. "Boy, is it ever dirty in here!" Ayame stated

'Geez… I spent all day trying to clean this place!' "What are you doing here Ayame?"

"I brought us some food; I figured you'd be hungry." She said as she put shopping bags on the floor. "Boy, you have a lot of stuff in here! I hope all of it fits in this small place!" She said as she looked at all the boxes on the floor.

-oOo-

_At the airpor__t_

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were waiting for Kagura at the airport.

"_Boujour messieurs_!" Kagura called out from behind them. She kissed them all on both cheeks and hugged them.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's uh… occupied with some things…" Koga responded, unsure.

"And how's Kagome?" Kagura asked with a smile

"She' uh… occupied with some things, too." Miroku said, scratching his head.

"Oh?"

-oOo-

"So then, Sesshy left!" Ayame had finished, taking a spoonful of chocolate mousse. "Wasn't Sesshy in love with you once?"

"Uh, no…Not really… We--"

"Have you two done _things_ together?" Ayame's face showed what she meant by things.

Kagome, who was drinking tea at the moment, almost spit-out her sip.

"Ayame! That's absurd!"

"Your face says it all! You did! You're so lucky! I bet he was the best!"

"I'm telling you nothing happened!" Kagome insisted as she wiped her lips with her napkin.

Ayame sighed "That mule head… I wonder how I could make him fall in love with me…"

-oOo-

Sesshomaru stormed into Inutaisho's office.

"Son! Haven't I taught you to knock?! Where are your manners?!"

"Out the window, where you'll be if you don't tell me what you have to do with Kagome's mom's layoff!"

Inutaisho laughed.

"You think this is funny?"

"There's no more reason for me to meddle in _their_ affairs anymore. They do all the works themselves."

Sesshomaru pounded his fist on the table and left the room.

"Jaken"

"Yes, sir!"

"Keep an eye on my son, please."

-oOo-

"Sesshy! I'm back! Have you been waiting long?" Ayame said as she got back from Kagome's apartment.

But the room she had rented was empty. Sesshomaru was still gone.

Ayame sighed.

-oOo-

"I prepared some food, Souta. Let's eat up! You have to be prepared for your test tomorrow! What you need is a good meal and plenty of rest. Did you study?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, don't worry, sis! I'll pass tomorrow!"

"Good." Kagome smiled "Now dig in!" She said as they both started to eat.

After dinner, Kagome and Souta had noticed that someone was watching them from the front door, which had a little blurry window in it. They couldn't tell who it was because the lighting was bad and the window was blurry.

"What if it's a pervert?!" Souta asked

"At seven p.m.?!"

"Well, maybe!"

"Ok, Souta, go get us weapons!" Souta went and came back with a broom and a pan. She took the pan and he took the broom "Good job! Now on my mark, you open the door and I'll hit him first, Then, you join me!"

Souta nodded.

They tiptoed to the door. "Ready? Set… Go!" Kagome said.

So, Souta opened the door and Kagome hit the stranger with her almighty pan. Well, she tried to. She closed her eyes and just struck, but the person gripped the pan and blocked Souta's broom with it.

"We're so sorry!" Souta said.

Kagome still had her eyes closed 'Why is he apologizing to a pervert? Why isn't he hitting him?... Uh oh…' She slowly opened her eyes.

There, standing in all his glory, was Sesshomaru. _She_ mistook _Sesshomaru_ for a _pervert_.

After dinner, Kagome and Souta had noticed that someone was watching them from the front door, which had a little blurry window in it. They couldn't tell who it was because the lighting was bad and the window was blurry.

"What if it's a pervert?!" Souta asked

"At seven p.m.?!"

"Well, maybe!"

"Ok, Souta, go get us weapons!" Souta went and came back with a broom and a pan. She took the pan and he took the broom "Good job! Now on my mark, you open the door and I'll hit him first, Then, you join me!"

Souta nodded.

They tiptoed to the door. "Ready? Set… Go!" Kagome said.

So, Souta opened the door and Kagome hit the stranger with her almighty pan. Well, she tried to. She closed her eyes and just struck, but the person gripped the pan and blocked Souta's broom with it.

"We're so sorry!" Souta said.

Kagome still had her eyes closed 'Why is he apologizing to a pervert? Why isn't he hitting him?... Uh oh…' She slowly opened her eyes.

There, standing in all his glory, was Sesshomaru. _She_ mistook _Sesshomaru_ for a _pervert_.

Boy, did she feel embarrassed.

"Is that a new way of greeting people?" Sesshomaru asked, remaining calm.

"…Why were you snooping on us?" Kagome asked as she stepped aside to let Sesshomaru in.

"I…was just looking to see if people were living here… You see, I bought this building recently to… make it into a house."

"How _recently_ did you buy it?"

"…today" Sesshomaru murmured.

"And _why_ do you want to make this old thing into a house?" Kagome asked, arms crossed.

"So that I could live here."

"What?!"

"I want to be… Independent"

"Ha! _That_'ll be the day…"

-oOo-

Inuyasha was driving Kagura to her house.

"So, how's your life going?"

"Good. I'm working hard, but I like it." She smiled.

"And the law thing?"

"I'm getting there. It'll take a while, but I'm alright."

"You know… Kagome really admires you."

"Yes, I know. I admire her too. She's so courageous with everything that happened." (A/N: Inuyasha told her about the… past events XD)

"She wants to be a lawyer too." Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever you do, she wants to do it too…"

Kagura looked at Inuyasha. "Boy, you've matured all of a sudden! Compared to before, when you used to red-tag people for talking to you, you've become a man. I'm glad."

"What are you talking about? I didn't use to do that." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Had I told you this a few months ago, you would've screamed at me and stormed off."

Inuyasha smirked.

-oOo-

"So, you have a test tomorrow, Souta?"

"Yes."

"In that case, you should study." He took Souta's books that were lying on the floor not far from where he was. "Take these and go to your room; we wouldn't want you to fail now, right?"

"But I studied already!"

Sesshomaru sighed "You can never be ready enough." He pushed Souta towards his room and came back to where Kagome was. They were alone, now.

-oOo-

"Thanks for taking me home, Inuyasha."

"Well Miroku and Koga couldn't, so I guess I was forced to." Kagura lightly hit him on the shoulder after he said that.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Inuyasha." He turned around. "Wait!" He turned back to face Kagura. "…Kagome's been through a lot… Please, make her happy. Protect her." 'I know he feels something deeper than friendship for Kagome, I won't let her get hurt again.'

Inuyasha nodded and left.

-oOo-

"Kagome… I…--" Sesshomaru was cut-off by the ring of Kagome's cell phone. "Please don't answer that"

"Sesshomaru, I've waited for you over a year! Now wait a few minutes so I could see who's calling me!" She said as she opened her phone. (A/N: Her phone is one that you open, but then press on the TALK button to be able to answer)

"Kagome, _please_ don't answer that _phone_." Sesshomaru said again, while trying to get the phone out of Kagome's hands. They soon started to fight over the contraption. She pulled the phone towards her, he pulled the phone towards him.

'I'm getting tired of this…' Kagome thought. She Grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and grabbed the phone with the other hand and pulled the phone. But Sesshomaru had a strong grip. Result, he came _with_ the phone. Kagome fell on the ground, Sesshomaru on top of her. Worse; The phone was still opened, and Sesshomaru accidentally pressed the TALK button.

"_Kagome? It's Inuyasha. Are you busy?"_

At that moment, the door of the apartment opened and in came Ayame. "Sorry for popping in like this, I--" She saw her fiancé lying on top of Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Ayame.

'Sesshomaru's there? With Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

**I'm mean, I know. But 2 chapters in 2 weeks? Wow! (at least for me XD) 21 pages long, woot!!! I'm on a roll!**

**So I personally thanked everyone who reviewed, via personal message (except anonymous or the people who disabled private messages).**

**So thanks again everyone, I hope you enjoyed even if this was slightly InuKag.**

**I'll try to update asap, but there's no guarantee.**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome, out!**


	28. Young One in Love&Intentions Discovered

**I am deeply sorry.**

**I have totally forgotten (unintentionally) about this fic. Sad to say, life just got in the way. Between school, family, jobs, friendships, other hobbies, I just lost track of time. I can't guarantee when my next update will be (not in 2 years, I swear), but I KNOW it won't be as huge a delay as now (I was actually writing this chapter back in 2009, and I was pretty far with it, and then my stupid computer crashed, so I lost everything. Then I kind of got lazy…) I hope you still enjoy my story, and please, review! :)**

**I have also noticed, rereading what I wrote (especially the first chapters) that my writing style was HORRIBLE. I am so sorry for putting you readers through that. I don't have the time to edit all of my past chapters, so thanks for those people for sticking with the story despite the horrible writing in the first chapters.**

**Thanks to : Sorena ( from IY Love), Kamio Yoko for inventing Boys Over Flowers (the plot of this fanfic), Rumiko Takahashi for inventing Inuyasha, and all of you that are reading (and REVIEWING, please please please review. I appreciate the people who add my story as a favourite, but reviews are my fuel, so keep sending them in) !**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any animes or synopsises … sadly…**

**Note: YES, this is a SesshKag story :P But it isn't interesting if characters get from point A to point B without any complications, right? ;)  
**

**Yes, still an OOC Warning! :)**

The Red Card

Chapter 28: A Young One in Love and Intentions Discovered

Time seemed to stop for everyone. Inuyasha was listening, but no sound was reaching his ears. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Ayame remained in their positions, too surprised to move.

Finally, Ayame broke the silence.

"I... Guess I... should go..." She said, breaking down in tears and running away.

"Ayame!" Inuyasha heard Kagome say. She pushed Sesshomaru off of her and _tried_ to run after Ayame. "Wait! It's not what you - eep!" She never actually got to the _running _part. Sesshomaru held her hand and pulled her back to her knees.

"Stay, Kagome." He calmly said. "Don't go after her."

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He didn't know what the hell was going on there, but his blood was boiling.

"But she'll think we were about to-"

"I don't care" Sesshomaru cut in.

"But she's your fiancée!"

"It isn't formal yet..." Kagome was wide-eyed. "I met her grandfather, but I ran off in the middle of dinner..."

Inuyasha hung up the phone, wanting to hear no more of this.

"Why did you run off from such an important meeting? _You _asked_ her _to be your girlfriend"

"I was worried about you" Sesshomaru simply said.

"Don't blame _me _for your actions!"

"I heard that you collapsed so I ran to the hospital" Sesshomaru stoically said

Kagome didn't say anything.

"I knew running off wasn't right, but I had to see how you were."

"You... came to the hospital?...When?" Kagome was getting a bit nervous. 'What if he saw...'

"Why are you so tense all of a sudden? Is there something you don't want me to know about?"

"Well, I had just collapsed! I didn't want you to come see me like that!"

"But it was okay for Inuyasha to?"

"You saw Inuyasha there? Kagome asked, getting more and more worried. "Did you two talk?"

"Why? Would he have something to say to me?"

"N-no! I was just asking!"

"Did something happen between you two that I should know about?"

"N-no! Nothing!"

"What happened?" Sesshomaru had known Kagome long enough to know that when she says that nothing happened, it meant the total opposite.

"I said nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"What's there to tell?"

"What you're not telling me!" Sesshomaru insisted.

"Is everything okay in here?" Souta asked as he came into the main room. "Why are you two screaming like that?"

"Don't worry Souta, everything's okay, go back and study." Kagome reassured him.

"Don't you have your make-up exam tomorrow?" Souta asked her.

"Oh yeah! It's true! I have to study and get some sleep!" She then turned back to Sesshomaru and addressed him with a bit more assertiveness "You should leave Sesshomaru, good night!" Kagome said, pushing Sesshomaru towards the door, while Souta went back to his room.

Sesshomaru turned towards her "You want me to leave because you don't want me to know what happened."

"I'm telling you _nothing _happened!"

"You're a very bad liar, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. It's true, in most situations, Kagome was, indeed an extremely bad liar. He'd find out somehow, if not form her, from Inuyasha.

She sighed, knowing that if she didn't talk, Inuyasha gladly would. And he'd probably change the story a little bit... or a lot. "Ok, you want to know? I'll tell you; Inuyasha kissed me!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Out of the blue, like that! And I was so surprised, I didn't know what to do! It happened so suddenly..."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's my business!"

"No it isn't! I don't have to report anything to you!" Kagome sighed, trying to calm down "You should go. My brother and I both have studying to do." Souta came back into the main room to say bye to Sesshomaru. "Good luck on your test tomorrow, Souta." With a tap on the boy's head, he left.

-oOo-

Koga had decided to go to Ayame's place. He hated to admit it, but he kind of _enjoyed_ her presence. Of course, as soon as he got there, the emerald eyed girl bombarded him with questions about Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"What do you know about Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship?" Ayame asked Koga as he poured her some tea. "Were they _really _in love?"

"Well... Their relationship is kind of over, now..."

"That's not how it looks to me..." Ayame said as she remembered in which position she caught both of them the day prior.

"But Sesshomaru's your boyfriend, right? Didn't he formally ask you?" Koga asked the girl.

"He said he'd try to like me..." Ayame shrugged.

"Well then all you need is patience. It's just really hard for him, you know, saying goodbye to Kagome. Don't worry." Ayame nodded sadly. "C'mon! Don't get depressed over this! It's not like you! Sesshomaru tells us that you're always overly happy, don't be sad!" Koga said with a smile.

"You're right" Ayame shyly smiled at Sesshomaru's considerate friend. "Thank you Koga." Koga timidly nodded in response.

-oOo-

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Miroku asked Koga, once he got the the Y4's section of the cafeteria after his meeting with Ayame.

"It wouldn't have been right to just leave her like that! She was really down! And God knows _you _can't cheer her up!" Koga said to Miroku, knowing his lecherous character.

Then, they heard girls screaming in the cafeteria "It's Sesshomaru! He's here!"

Yes, Sesshomaru came in, in all his glory. Kikyo and Yura were soon blocking his way. "Sesshomaru, we're so glad to see you!" Kikyo said.

"Yes, we've missed you so much!" Yura added.

Sesshomaru just passed through them, ignoring them completely.

"Yura! He brushed my shoulder with his arm!"

"He did that to me too!" They both squealed.

Sesshomaru headed to the Y4's section. "You wanted to talk, Koga?" He then saw Inuyasha "Why are _you_ here?" he asked, letting his anger getting the best of him.

"I'm the leader of the Y4, I think I'm allowed." Inuyasha said in a menacing voice.

"I'm actually glad you're here. It'll save me a trip. I have to talk to you. Privately."

"Anything you say to me could be said in front of Miroku and Koga as well." Inuyasha said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he was trying to not lose his temper.

"Did I do something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Don't try to act like you don't know what happened at the hospital." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Oh. Are you mad about the kiss?" Inuyasha asked tauntingly with a smirk.

Sesshomaru lost it. He lunged towards Inuyasha, and Inuyasha did the same, but Miroku and Koga quickly separated the two. Miroku was holding back Inuyasha while Koga was trying to hold back Sesshomaru, not remembering Sesshomaru to ever be that strong.

Sesshomaru regained his composure, catching his breath. "Are you serious about this, Inuyasha."

He saw the look in his friend's eyes, he wasn't kidding.

"I never said anything because I knew it'd made you mad. You're my childhood friend Sesshomaru; if you and Kagome had gone back together, I would've been fine with it. You leave for a long time, you never even called her once, then you come back, get _another _girlfriend and even get engaged!"Inuyasha shook his head "You've played with Kagome's heart too much... She doesn't deserve that... So stop acting like you two are still together!"

Sesshomaru balled up his fists and grabbed a chair, which he threw to a wall. Its broken remains were sprawled on the floor. Then he got close to the wall and punched a hole in it. After taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru turned around and left the cafeteria.

-oOo-

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I had just taken my make-up exam. Luckily, I made it through it! I had to thank Inuyasha for arranging this for me!

So, I headed to my balcony and gave him a call. I instinctively pressed number 2, which gave me the speed dial for Inuyasha's cell phone. Funny, now that I looked at the dial pad on my phone, the number 2 seemed pretty worn out compared to number 1, Sesshomaru's speed dial. It was so faded that I could hardly see the actual number anymore.

_Normal P.O.V._

Still looking at her phone, Kagome heard a faint hello from her mobile. 'Oh, Inuyasha's on the line!' she quickly thought before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey, it's Kagome" The girl smiled as she spoke to her friend.

"I thought it was you. Only Kagome Higurashi would call someone and then have them wait for her to address the person she called."

"Oh be quiet!" Kagome silenced the chuckling teen. "Now back to the reason I called… I just wanted to thank you for arranging that exam for me. I don't know what I would've done without you." She laughed "I guess having your friend controlling the school has its advantages"

Inuyasha's smile faded slightly when she mentioned the word friend, but he shrugged it off. Hopefully, in time, she wouldn't see him as such anymore. "For the hundredth time, I told you it was nothing. How about we celebrate" Inuyasha ended enthusiastically.

"What? No! I can't relax until I get my results! What if I failed?" Kagome asked worriedly

"C'mon, I'm sure you passed with flying colors. You're no dummy, Kagome." As she was about to thank him, he interrupted her "Let me rephrase that: you're not a dummy when you choose to not be one" he finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, her happy face turning into a frown. She knew he was kidding "Thanks for trying to make me laugh though…" Kagome suddenly thought about something "How about I treat you for once? We could go somewhere inexpensive where you never usually go… it'd be something new for you."

"Alright" Inuyasha replied, after a moment of brief hesitation. Surely, if it cost less where she wanted to bring him, it wouldn't be god quality food. Maybe it would taste bad. Either way, for Kagome, he'd go through that and more if it meant her returning his feelings.

-oOo-

Kagome walked back into the cafeteria, wanting to see if the Y4 were there. When she looked at the groups' private section of the cafeteria, she was stunned when she noticed a broken chair and a hole in the wall. She quickly approached to inspect the damages, seeing Miroku and Koga near the scene.

"What happened?" gasped Kagome

"Sesshomaru did this." Koga replied.

"What…? " Kagome murmured in disbelief. She had always known Sesshomaru as being a pacifist. She couldn't picture him throwing things around and destroying property.

"Trust me," Miroku started "Things will get much worse if you don't make your feelings clear now, Kagome."

"And don't forget we're always the ones picking up the pieces…" sighed Koga, before exiting.

Miroku looked at his friend's retreating form "Don't worry about him Kagome, he had a talk with Ayame, so he's in a complicated situation now…"

"Oh…" came Kagome's reply.

Miroku smiled and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders "Come on, let's go". As they both exited the building, Miroku headed towards his motorcycle. He straddled the seat and grabbed his helmet.

Kagome smiled, a thought emerging in her mind. Before she could voice it, Miroku remarked "You've finally cracked a smile." Kagome was taken aback by his comment "It isn't like you to be depressed, I'm glad you're smiling."

"I was thinking… You know you could definitely take Sango out on this motorcycle" she said, tapping the seat behind Miroku's. "She'd really like it."

Miroku shook his head "I don't ride with the ladies." He simply said before putting on his helmet.

Kagome sighed "Why are you being such a macho?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying, Kagome. I ride alone." Miroku said convincingly. To Kagome's surprise, he sounded quite serious. She simply nodded. Miroku started his engine and looked at Kagome "Don't forget, you only have one life to live… Don't waste it." He said before riding off into the sunset, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

-oOo-

"Sesshy, you're so quiet!" Sighed Ayame as she took another sip of her warm tea. Sesshomaru quickly glanced at her, his mind elsewhere. "Were finally on a date, and you're not making much of it…"

"About what happened yesterday…" Sesshomaru started. He wanted to choose his words. It had been a shock to Ayame to see him with Kagome, especially in that position. And the fact that he didn't go after her must not have helped.

Ayame quickly cut him off "You maybe still have feelings for Kagome now, but after all, that's how you felt when we first started dating. I mean, it'd be a little creepy if you just fell in love with me as soon as you met me, don't you think?" Ayame ended with a smile as she added another spoonful of sugar in her tea. Sesshomaru didn't exactly know if her words should relieve him or make him scared. He just sighed. "And we will get married whether we want to or not…" Ayame continued "You know marriage is for life, Sesshomaru... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She sighed, with a bigger smile on her face. "I just love how you're so passionate when you're in love… I can't wait for you to look at me the way you look at Kagome…" She would've continued had Sesshomaru not interrupted.

"But I -"as soon as he spoke, Ayame interrupted him.

Ayame was wide eyed "But what? Did you have sex with Kagome after I left yesterday? "She shouted.

"Ayame, stop raising your voice" Sesshomaru hushed, exasperated, as a few other customers in the tea house turned around.

"Oh, Sesshy, please tell me it didn't happen! I'd be crushed if you told me it was true!" Ayame pouted.

"Stop jumping to conclusions" Sesshomaru said trying to remain calm.

"So you didn't do it?" Ayame rejoiced. Sesshomaru sighed to himself. He'd never have sex in a place like the one Kagome was currently living in. It was so dirty and falling apart. "Sesshy, you have to tell me before you ever do it, alright?" Sesshomaru looked at her as if this was a test, wondering if she was seriously telling him to warn her before he had sex. Ayame suddenly turned her head "Oh, hi Kagome!" Sesshomaru quickly got up and looked in the direction Ayame was looking in. "Fooled you!" Ayame giggled. "You're so cute, Sesshy…"

Sesshomaru sat back down, not so happy as his fiancé was...

-oOo-

Kagome headed to work where she told Sango and Lady Kaede what had happened earlier that day. "After that, I took Inuyasha to lunch…"

_Flashback_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a booth of a local diner drinking milkshakes. Inuyasha sighed "I couldn't take it anymore. I told him what was on my mind… And you know I'm not shy when it comes to telling other how I think." Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. She had been on the receiving end of Inuyasha's crude remarks when they crossed paths for the first time, so she knew how he was first hand. "I… I realized what my feelings were, Kagome." Inuyasha continued, looking in her big brown eyes. Kagome was a little surprised, but let him continue "I liked you Kagome… Just watching you live your life with so much passion, so much feistiness… Seeing how you never gave up on anything even though all odds were against you… It stirred something in me. Before, I used to lose my temper with anyone who had an opinion different than mine or anyone who would do something that I didn't agree with… Now, I've changed. After you, I've changed. You've made me change, Kagome. Heck, when you're not there, I feel lonely. I have to think about you to feel better… I remember when you went to New York, Miroku, Koga and I used to wonder what stupid thing you'd do over there to put yourself in danger" he chuckled at the memory as Kagome blushed a bit. Yes, that was totally her: putting herself in harm's way to prove a point. She went to a foreign country alone, not even knowing the language or how to get around. "I got so lonely without you" Inuyasha continued, "that next thing I knew, I was standing in front of you in New York." Inuyasha smirked before looking in Kagome's eyes again "I guess that means that I like you Kagome, huh?"_

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What kind of question is that? It's obvious he likes ye!" Exclaimed Kaede as she rose to her feet, leaving Kagome and Sango wide eyed. "No one knows when love with blossom and flourish! What is most important is who do ye love most, child."

Sango sighed "I guess it's not that easy to forget Sesshomaru…"

"When it comes to Sesshomaru…" Kagome started and paused for a brief moment, searching for the right words to use "my mind is already made up. I don't want to run in circles because of him anymore."

"Is that really how ye feel, child?" Kaede asked.

Kagome took in a deep breath "I want Sesshomaru to be happy with Ayame."

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was walking down the street and saw Souta siting, obviously looking upset. Sesshomaru approached the boy, surely he could help him whatever the situation was. He considered Souta kind of like a little brother. The two weren't that close, but Sesshomaru knew that the boy needed a male role model since his father had passed away, and his grandfather… Well, he just didn't see his grandfather teaching Souta about everything when it comes to being a man.

He calmly sat next to Kagome's brother. "Hello Souta. What's the matter? You look a bit confused."

_Flashback_

_Souta had taken a seat in the classroom and was checking his materials for his entrance exam. He carefully inspected the contents of his pencil case._

_'Pens, check. Pencils, check. Highlighters, check. Whiteout, check. Eraser… Eraser? Oh no! Where's my eraser!' Souta quickly emptied the contents of his pencil case and thoroughly searched for his eraser, but finding none. He quickly grabbed his head in frustration "Oh no! I must have forgotten it at home, I didn't pack it after I finished studying! What will I do? I'm doomed!"_

_"Um… excuse me?" Came a shy voice to the boy's left. Souta rose his head and looked in the person's direction. Looking back at him was a girl with brown curly hair and a smile on her face. "I have two erasers, I don't mind you borrowing one of mine" she said as she handed him the item._

_Souta looked surprisingly at the eraser, then at her. A smile grew on his face "Thank you so much!" he said bowing his head in gratitude. He then shyly took the eraser from her hands._

_After the exam, Souta took a deep breath and caught up with the girl who lent him the eraser. "Hey, wait!" He exclaimed as he ran to catch up to her. The girl turned around and waited for him. "I just wanted to thank you again for what you did back there… You didn't have to."_

_"Nonesense, I always carry extra things around, I know others will forget things." She said with a smile. As they both exited the building, the girl asked Souta "Is this school your first choice?" Souta nodded. "It's mine too… It'd be nice if we both got in" the girl said, always smiling at him._

_End flashback_

"It was love at first sight…" Souta finished shyly.

Sesshomaru smirked before patting the boy on the head "You're growing up, Souta"

"Listen, you can't say a word of this to Kagome, okay?"

"Of course not" Sesshomaru said, trying not to smirk. "So what do you know about this girl?"

"Um… nothing really…" Souta said, scratching his head shyly.

"Did you ask her name?"

Souta sheepishly shook his head, saddened.

"You really like this girl that much, don't you?"

"Sesshomaru, I've never felt like this before… When I think about her, my heart bets so fast and I just smile." Souta said, a small grin on his face.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. 'He reminds me of myself and Ka-' he interrupted his thoughts when he realized who he was thinking about 'Kagome…' He was so in love with her, he just wished he had never gone to America in the first place, he wished that he had been born in a different family without a psychopathic money-hungry father. Thinking about Kagome stirred up so many emotions in him. "Souta, we'll come up with something to get that girl's attention, don't worry." With that, Sesshomaru patted the young man on his back and both discussed ways to confront the girl and tell her about Souta's feelings.

-oOo-

_In Inutaisho's study…  
_  
Touga Inutaisho sighed as he looked at company charts from the past months. The value of Taisho Corp was steadily dropping at a faster than normal pace. The older man ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sir, maybe we should close the branch of the company in America." Jaken proposed timidly.

"Foolishness!" Inutaisho exclaimed as he hit his fist on his mahogany desk. "We will do no such thing!"

"I'm sorry, master" Jaken said, bowing, before scurrying away.

"Oh, Jaken" Inutaisho called before the imp was out the door, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sesshomaru hasn't been coming home lately… please keep an eye on him." Jaken nodded. Touga then picked up his phone and dialed "Why hello Ayame!" The man cheerily greeted. "Listen, would you mind giving me some of your time tonight? Maybe we could go out for dinner, there are things I would like to discuss with you."

-oOo-

Later that night, Inutaisho and Ayame had met up at a high scale restaurant in the heart of Tokyo.

"So, how are things between you and my son?"

"Great sir" Ayame happily answered.

"I know my son as a bit hard headed, but I know you could take care of him. You're a very bright girl" Inutaisho smiled.

"Thank you sir!" Ayame said as she took another bite of her meal.

"I hope your gradfather isn't too upset about Sesshomaru's actions the other night, I am deeply sorry on his behalf. I don't know what came into him…"

"Oh, don't worry sir! Everything is fine, honest!" Ayame replied.

"I'm glad" Inutaisho said, sipping his cup of tea.

-oOo-

Souta was trying to write a letter to the girl he only knew as "the girl with the eraser". Sesshomaru and he had established that that would probably be the best way to tell her how he felt. However, Souta couldn't get started. Every time he'd try to write, it always came out wrong in his opinion. As a result, there were quite a few papers rolled up and spread around him.

It was at that time that Kagome came home. As she unlocked the door, Souta scrambled to rid the table of any evidence of what he was doing; he certainly didn't want his sister to know about his crush!

"Hey Souta!" Kagome exclaimed as she shut the door behind her. "How did you entrance exam go?"

"Good, good!" Souta quickly replied while trying to hide his paper, hoping he was acting as normal as possible.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother's strange behaviour.

"Nothing!" Souta said, trying not to act surprised.

"There's two cups in the sink… someone was here" she stated, looking at Souta.

"N-no, I was alone!" Souta said, heading to the sink and washing the cups. Kagome just looked at him and sighed 'I wonder what's going on…'

-oOo-

The next day, Sesshomaru had brought two extra minds, experts in the playboy lifestyle, to help Souta. Koga and Miroku had instantly agreed when they were informed of the teenager's situation. The two had instantaneously decided that a makeover would be best for him. They had his hair cut and styled by the best hairdressers in Tokyo, they then took him to get pampered at a spa, where the young man got a foot passage and facial to help calm his nerves. After all that was done, the two playboys and Sesshomaru helped Souta with his letter. Once that was done, the lad sealed his love note in an envelope that read "To my darling with the eraser". The three older guys exchanged satisfying glances with one another and raised their glasses to a job well done.

The morning after, Souta was sitting on the bench near the exam center, nervously and patiently waiting for his darling with the eraser to arrive.

-oOo-

"I don't know, Sango, things are just weird with Inuyasha…" Kagome told her friend over the phone as she sat down, sipping her cup of tea.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she walked, looking for a specific address,

"Well… Ever since what happened, I just feel awkward with him… He's tried to call me, but I have never got the courage to call him back or see him…" Kagome sighed.

"I say tell him you aren't interested, period. It sucks that he has to wait for someone that is clearly not interested." Sango replied as she entered the building she was looking for.

"I know, but things aren't that easy… I still want his friendship…" Kagome then changed the subject "Oh, and speaking of weird things, Souta is acting like he's hiding something from me, I'm getting a little scared. Like this morning, he left for the exam center bright and early, and he hardly touched his breakfast. He usually leaves at the last possible minute and eats two portions of breakfast… I wonder what's wrong." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, stop being so paranoid. He'll tell you what's on his mind, don't worry. He just needs a little time to think about it himself, and then he'll ask you for help, it's natural. I have a little brother too, you know." Sango finally found the door she was looking for "Kagome, I have to let you go, I'll call you later!" They both hung up.

"Oh, Sango, I'm glad you made it!" Exclaimed a woman as she approached the teenager. She was a bit taller than Sango, had shoulder length brown hair and a heartwarming smile. She was relatively petite and looked very like she couldn't hurt a fly. She was wearing a blue floral dress that reached a bit below her knees and a coffee coloured cardigan. "Hello, I'm Mizuki. We spoke over the phone." she said as she extended her hand.

Sango gladly shook it "Yes, thank you so much for letting me come here."

"None sense, I wasn't booked today anyway. Please, remove your shoes and come in." As Sango untied her shoes and set them in the woman's entrance, Mizuki asked "So Sango, why do you want to learn the art of tea ceremony? Not many people your age come here willingly. Did your grandparents drag you here?"

Both women headed to the tea room as Sango answered "No, I came here on my own." Sango became very shy at this moment and even blushed a little "I came here to learn about something that is very dear to a friend of mine…" A picture of Miroku instantly flashed through her mind. She really wanted to get his attention and figured this would be the perfect way.

"You mean a love interest, right?" Mizuki said as she winked.

Sango looked at her hands, was she that easy to read? "Y-yes… do you think you can help me..?"

"Well… I've only had sad relationships" Mizuki said as she looked away, not wanting Sango to see her dark brown eyes filled with unshed tears "So I don't really know how this would help…" She then smiled a bit and looked at Sango "But I'll certainly try my best"

That was all the encouragement Sango needed. They then proceeded to begin their lesson on the basics of the Japanese traditional tea ceremony.

-oOo-

Souta ran as fast as he could to reach the exam center. He was one hour early, but he wanted to make sure he didn't miss her. 'I have to see her' he thought 'I have to give her that letter. My darling with the eraser, I have to get to her; I might not ever see her again!' When he got there, he noticed a figure leaning against a fence, his hands in the pockets of his black waist length coat and sporting a black scarf.

"Sesshomaru!" Souta exclaimed "You came? It's so early!"

Sesshomaru smirked, set a hand on the younger one's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Today's the day, I couldn't miss this. I'll meet you at the park when you're done. Good luck, Souta." With one final pat on Souta's back, Sesshomaru said "Come one, go sweep her off her feet." As he watched the young man leave, Sesshomaru sighed to himself 'I hope everything goes well…' He thought back about what happened between him and Kagome; he didn't want her brother to suffer the same fate.

-oOo-

Kagome was in the school cafeteria looking out one of its many windows. She couldn't hide the fact that she was worried about her brother. She then heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Kagome!" greeted Miroku and Koga and they approached her "Say, did you get any news from Souta?"

"No, not yet" she sighed "I'm so nervous for him… what if he didn't do well?" she asked, more to herself then to them, as she ran a hand through her raven locks.

"Don't say that until you know for sure how he did, Kagome" Koga said, trying to cheer the girl up a little.

"But how do you guys know my brother gets his entrance exam results announced today? I'm almost sure I never mentioned it to you guys" Kagome asked them with a raised eyebrow.

The two teens looked at each other; damn, they had said too much again "Um… never mind" Koga said, scratching his head. Kagome only looked at the pair with more doubt in her eyes; yes, everyone was hiding something from her, she was sure of it. Well, that or her life was full of huge coincidences.

-oOo-

Souta was waiting outside the doors of the exam center. Hundreds of students were walking in and out those doors, some proud, some not. Even though Souta was concerned with the results of his entrance exam, he was even more concerned with the girl he was looking for. He swept his gaze from the right to the left, but never seeing that lovely face he pictured in his mind. Has she fallen and gotten hurt? Was she sick and in bed? Souta hoped not. He then checked his watch, only a few minutes remained before the exam center would close. The young man sighed, he had either missed her, or she wouldn't be coming. 'I knew it was too good to be true…' he thought, more than disappointed.

At that very moment, Souta heard quick footsteps heading towards him. When he lifted his head and looked in the direction from which the steps were coming from, he let out a sigh of relief. His darling with the eraser was heading towards school.

"Excuse me!" Souta said nervously. She immediately stopped in her tracks, puzzled, and looked at Souta. When recognition flashed through her eyes, Souta inhaled deeply and continued the monologue he had been practicing for a few days now "My name is Souta Higurashi. I know this may seem sudden, but I have fallen in love with you" Souta had bowed and was looking at the ground for the whole time, so he didn't see her face as he confessed his attraction to the girl. He simply heard a small intake of breath, but he couldn't tell if it was a good sign or not. So, he continued "I wrote a letter for you describing how I feel inside" He rummaged through his back for a short moment before handing her the letter "Please read it!"

-oOo-

Sesshomaru was sitting at the park when the sound of fast footsteps reached his ears. He got up instantaneously. It was Souta. Sesshomaru looked at him while he caught his breath but couldn't read the expression on his face. He was smiling a little and his eyes help a glimmer of unshed tears in them. If that was a good sign or not, Sesshomaru couldn't tell.

"How were your test scores? Did you get in?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the ice. Souta nodded energetically, his smile getting larger. "How about the girl?" At this, Souta's smile started to fade and his eyes got more and more watery. He shook his head furiously and finally let tears fall. Sesshomaru was stunned, not only didn't he expect this outcome, but he also didn't know what to do. Souta took out the letter from his pocket, still sealed. Souta was crying by now. "Th-thank you S-Sesshomaru" Souta started. "Th-thank you for t-trying… Th-thank you so m-much!" Sesshomaru quickly pulled the young man into a brotherly hug and patted his head. In this kind of situation, actions definitely spoke louder than words.

-oOo-

It was around eight thirty in the evening and Kagome was really worried. Souta still hadn't come home. Getting his test results could never take that long. So, she headed out to look for him. She took the path Souta would normally take to head to school, hoping to cross his at some point. Luckily for her, Souta was just leaving the park at that moment, so they indeed saw each other. Unluckily for her though, he was accompanied by one of the people Kagome least wished to see: Sesshomaru. More than that, he had an arm around her brother's shoulders! When Kagome spotted them, Sesshomaru instantly put his arm to his side and though 'uh oh'.

"Souta! I've been worried sick about you! What happened?" Kagome asked her brother as she rushed towards the pair.

Seeing that Souta was still feeling blue, Sesshomaru decided to answer "Souta passed his entrance exam."

After briefly looking at Sesshomaru, Kagome redirected her attention at her brother "Really?..." she smiled tenderly at him, she truly was proud of him. "Why didn't you come home? Why didn't you call to tell me you'd be home late?"

"Um…" Souta started, but didn't know how to finish. He simply looked in Sesshomaru's direction, as if he was seeking answers. Sesshomaru was looking at Souta as well, whatever he would say wouldn't sit well with Kagome.

Seeing that her younger brother was eyeing Sesshomaru, she decided to look at him as well "Hey" she said firmly "I don't know what you're up to-"

"I'm not up to anything." He simply replied.

"You really are a thorn in my side, you know that? Please, don't come around us anymore! You keep causing problems for me and everyone else you come in contact with!" Kagome said harshly, looking away while catching her younger brother's arm and bringing him closer to her.

"Sis!" exclaimed Souta.

"Souta, I don't know what he told you, but you should never listen to him!"

"Kagome, that isn't true!"

Kagome then turned her attention to Sesshomaru "You're acting like a jerk who never knows what he wants…" Sesshomaru held his stoic mask as he listened to her criticism. She had all wrong, all so wrong! "You should just move out of that apartment you bought, you don't belong there." Kagome didn't even know if Sesshomaru was living next to her apartment considering she never heard a single noise coming from it. Maybe he was just fooling her into thinking he lived there, maybe he was never even there. Maybe he hadn't even bought the place.

"I'm not moving out" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"What?"

"Souta made me remember something I had forgotten for this past year. " He then looked at her. "Kagome… I'm in love with you. I don't want to be with anyone else than you."

Kagome was stunned beyond belief, and quite frankly, she was very angry. "Why are you so selfish..." Kagome sighed to herself.

"I was born selfish… Kagome, you think I'm a jerk, but I don't care; I'm in love with you."

Kagome looked away. She was more than angry now, and her eyes began getting watery. "You can't be serious!... You can't!.." Kagome did the only thing she could bring herself to do; take Souta's hand and head to the place she was forced to call home. "Sis, what are you doing?" exclaimed Souta.

And so, Sesshomaru was left standing there on that cold night. He didn't bother to run after her, he knew that whatever he'd say, her reaction would be the same. Unknown to him, Jaken was watching the scene unfold before his eyes and frowned and discontentment.

-oOo-

That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. 'I can't believe I just ran off!... What's wrong with me?' She asked herself as she ran a hand through her hair. She then sighed 'I… don't need to give him an answer right away… But I shouldn't leave things the way they are…' she told herself taking her cellphone. She didn't know what to do at this point, so she decided that maybe she should call Inuyasha. She wasn't really sure why: for advice? Heck no. To clear things up with him? Maybe. Anyway, she dialed. At the first right, Inuyasha picked up.

"Kagome!" Said Inuyasha, sounding almost relieved hat she had finally called him back. But Kagome couldn't take it, she didn't know what came over her, she just hung up. Maybe she just wanted to hear his voice. That definitely was a possibility. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. What was happening to her?

-oOo-

Hearing the dial tone, Inuyasha sighed. What had gotten into Kagome lately? Were things that awkward between them? Inuyasha then took his keys and headed to his garage. Taking his red Lamborghini out of the driveway, he sped through the streets of Tokyo. Thank goodness, at that ungodly hour, no pedestrians were walking those streets.

-oOo-

After trying to calm herself down, Kagome heard a knock at her door. 'Who could that be at this time of night?' She tiptoes to the door and looked though the little peep hole 'what the heck is he doing here?' She thought as she opened the door to face Jaken. Both stared at each other for a moment.

-oOo-

Inuyasha finally got to Kagome's apartment. He had just finished shutting the ignition when he noticed Jaken and Kagome leaving the building. It must have been very important and on a very short notice since she was stil wearing her pyjamas under a heavy winter coat. They headed to Jaken's limousine, where he opened the door for the teenager, then got in the driver's seat. Inuyasha hit his hand on his steering wheel out of disappointment.

"Miss Higurashi, I'm sorry I had to bring you out here, but the walls are quite thin in that place."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Can you see master Sesshomaru as someone you cannot live without?" was his blunt question.

"What?... why do you ask?" replied a shocked Kagome as she looked through the window to the sky.

"When master Sesshomaru was younger, he went through something very traumatic. Both his parents were head of Taisho Corp at that time." Kagome was always curious about Sesshomaru's mother, but never got the opportunity to ask him about it. She listened closely as the imp continued "When a crisis hit the company and thousands of people had to be laid off, she tried to stop it to the greatest of her capabilities, but couldn't. She saw ex-workers pleading for their jobs back, her former employees and their families going hungry, and she couldn't take it anymore. Of course, master Sesshomaru knew what was going on, and master Touga was trying to convince his wife that this wasn't their fault. But despite all this, she went through a deep depression. One night, she couldn't take it anymore. She went to the top of the Taisho Corp building and fell to her death. What she didn't know was that Sesshomaru was watching. Ever since that time, master Sesshomaru and master Inutaisho have changed. The young master became more withdrawn; at least he had his three friends to support him. As for Master Inutaisho, he strived for excellence in his company. He felt that was what his wife would have wanted. That's why he is pushing so hard for this alliance with Miss Motonoa, so that Taisho Corp remains strong…" Jaken sighed before continuing. "Getting back to the young master, when he met you, he stopped having nightmares about his mother's passing. But when he went to New York, those dreams came back. That's why he wanted to forget all about you, Miss Kagome. He realized that being in charge meant that he hand thousands of lives in his hands. He didn't want others to suffer like he did. But when you re-entered his life once again, he finally realized that he could no longer lie to himself…"

Kagome was stunned, to say the least. Though something was bugging her "B-but… aren't you against our relationship? Why are you telling me all this?"

"I must head to New York tomorrow… Though master Touga isn't presently in Japan, you should be extremely careful." Jaken paused for a moment "Miss Kagome… It is only when master Sesshomaru is with you that he seems to be living again. That is how I want his to be since he is the one standing at the top. That is my only wish. Please understand."

After that brief talk with the toad servant, Kagome headed back to her apartment, where Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Good morning Kagome" Inuyasha greeted. It was still dark outside, so the girl assumed that it must have been around three o'clock in the morning. "You called me?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. "That was Jaken just now, right? What happened?"

"Um… I-he just… Uh" Seeing that he wouldn't get far with that answer, Inuyasha asked "Kagome, would you like to go for a drive right now?" Inuyasha asked as he walked a few steps in the direction of his car.

Kagome still didn't reply, too surprised for words, she simply turned her head sadly "Well… I guess that was a bad idea."

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha… I'm just… a bit confused right now…" explained Kagome shyly.

"I bet this will make you even more confused" Inuyasha said as he hugged her from behind. Kagome's eyes widened at this. Then, Inuyasha came in front of Kagome and leaned in to kiss her, but Kagome pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha…" she apologized as she turned and went back into her apartment building.

-oOo-

"You just walked away?" Sango asked as she cleaned a window in _The Cutie Cupcake_.

"What else could I do?" Asked Kagome as she put up a bright pink and red poster right where Sango had cleaned.

"You're right… Right after finding out about Sesshomaru's past, too…" She sighed, then asked "What will you do about Valentine's day, Kagome? Maybe this is the chance to shop him how you feel about him again!"

"Speaking of feelings and such… Has Miroku ever given you a ride on his motorcycle?" 'I ride alone' he had told her, 'I don't ride with the ladies'. Was all that true?

"It is obvious that that seat is reserved" Kaede intervened, surprising both young women. "He is saving that seat for a special girl."

"Well he told me just the opposite; I thought he was kidding, that's why I asked." Kagome replied.

"Maybe that seat is for someone that he can't forget about…" Sango realized, pain stabbing at her heart.

"Courage, child. A first love is hard to get over, but isn't impossible to overcome." Kaede said as she laid a reassuring hand on Sango's shoulder.

-oOo-

Later that night, Kagome and Souta were about to start cooking dinner when they heard steps outside their apartment. Kagome looked through the peep hole. "Oh, it's Sesshomaru…" she said, getting back to peeling the potatoes she bought "I still can't believe he's actually staying here."

At the mention of Sesshomaru, an idea flashed through Souta's eyes. He quickly got up and opened the door of the apartment, leaving a very stunned Kagome. "What the heck is he doing?" she asked herself as she ran after him.

"Sesshomaru! May I borrow you apartment to study right now? Kagome's talking too much, I can't concentrate!"

"Souta, what are you talking about? You don't even HAVE a test!" almost screamed Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at the young man perplexedly. Souta simple looked in the older teen's eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru understood. "Yes you may."

"And Kagome was preparing a lovely dinner; you could enjoy it with her since she was making it for two people. I'll just find something in Sesshomaru's fridge!"

Kagome then realized where Souta was going with this "No way, that's out of the question! I will not-" But before she could even finish her sentence, Souta had already locked himself in Sesshomaru's apartment, leaving the two older teens standing in the cold dim lit hallway. They both stared at each other for a moment, until Kagome sighed and walked back into her apartment, leaving the door open for Sesshomaru. He quietly shut the door behind him as he came in. Kagome had her back to him as she finished preparing the ingredients for her stew. Sesshomaru stared at her, he was alone with her once again. Finally.

Kagome, on the other hand, felt eyes glued to her back and was getting extremely nervous. And, of course, what had to happen happened.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Kagome as she let the knife she was holding slip from her hand. Sesshomaru was instantly next to her and had the finger she had cut under running water. Kagome looked up at him, then looked away. Without a single exchange of words, Sesshomaru tended to her cut. Then, he stood behind Kagome and hugged her. At this, Kagome almost jumped.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said yesterday" He whispered in her ear. He then pressed a chaste kiss on her head.

"Sesshomaru, please let go of me" Kagome didn't know if she wanted to talk to him about their relationship (or lack of), but if they did, it certainly wouldn't be like this!

"Kagome, listen-"

"Please, Sesshomaru, let go!"

Both of them continued to struggle until Kagome made both of them fell over. Sadly, the floor wasn't strong enough to support them impact of their fall combined with their weight, so they ended up crashing through the ceiling of the tenant under them. Souta heard a crash and headed to see what was going on. He was surprised to see a hole in the floor. When he approached the hole, he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru lying next to each other, still shaken up by what happened. "D-damn this crummy building!" sighed Kagome as she painfully tried to get up.

'This is almost romantic' though Souta with a chuckle.

**So I'll end it here, it isn't as long as I would've liked, but I'll start writing the next chapter ASAP. (And again, I promise that it won't take me 2 years to update loll)**

**So Kagome now has no place to live, I wonder what will happen *wink wink*. Sorry for any mistakes I could have made while typing. I re-read like 4 times, but I'm sure things slipped passed me. Oh, and another thing. I'm from Canada, so we write a little differently:**

**color = colour**  
**nite = night**  
**among = amongst**  
**catalog = catalogue**  
**center = centre**  
**favor = favour**  
**etc...**

**Hope you guys are having happy holidays, please ****review****(I appreciate being in your favorites, but reviews are what keep me going ;) ) and I accept constructive criticism.**

**Happy New Year, and I'll be back very soon :D Tootles!**


End file.
